Ultimate XMen
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: Después de XMen III ¡James por fin ha vuelto! ¿Qué es lo que tenía pensado...? Bueno, seguro que acaba siendo interesante, al menos para él. Y el partido es hoy, pero no siempre las compañías son las mejores...
1. La tormenta que llega después de la calm

**Notas iniciales: **Aparte de todo el rollo de que X-Men no me pertenece (excepto algunos personajes, que en seguida notaréis que no son de la MARVEL xD), explicar que este fic está situado DESPUÉS de la tercera película, con todo lo que ello conlleva. Y sin más, a leer...

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

1º capítulo

**Comienza la tormenta después de la calma**

La luz del sol se filtraba desde hacía ya unas horas por los grandes ventanales de la mansión, tornando de verde brillante toda la fachada recubierta de hiedra que resplandecía por el contacto con la luz. El edificio se erguía como un gigante ante la explanada de terrenos sin construir que rodeaban la parcela, con la misma solemnidad de siempre, sin tener en cuenta el bajo estado de ánimo de los que estaban dentro. Incluso el cielo parecía no sentir la nube de tristeza que, a pesar del esfuerzo de todos por ocultarlo, se podía notar a simple vista. Un día luminoso, azul, agradable, con nubes de algodón; que parecía querer traer buenos tiempos.

Aún así, nadie se empapó de ese estado de ánimo, y desayunaron y se encaminaron a las clases como zombies autómatas; igual que los últimos días. Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y eso era en lo que debían –y querían- pensar. Debían aprovechar esta calma que quizá no tardaría mucho en desaparecer, visto lo visto.

La placa dorada que rezaba "Escuela de Charles Xavier para jóvenes con talento" a la entrada le recordaba a Tormenta porqué estaba haciendo esto. Por qué seguía con las clases, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Por qué debía guardar las apariencias mejor que nadie. Todo, por los niños, a pesar de que a algunos ese nombres les quedara algo pequeño.

Con un suspiro, dirigió la mirada a la ventana que daba a su despacho, donde ahora era ella quién hacía el trabajo de su antiguo tutor. A veces sentía que nunca podría hacerlo como el Profesor, que los alumnos nunca la verían como ella quería. Pero, al menos, tenía gente a su lado. Sí, no eran ni Jean ni Scott, a los que echaba de menos mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero la ayudaban mucho. Se obligó a echar de su mente a su amiga y compañera pelirroja y a su marido de lentes de rubí, puesto que las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con brotar de sus ojos de nuevo.

Se encaminó a la casa, donde seguramente se encontraría a Hank leyendo cualquier documento perfectamente acomodado en alguna viga del techo. Sonrió al recordar esa extraña costumbre de su viejo amigo azul. Logan seguramente estaría entrenando en la sala de PELIGRO o buscando desesperadamente algo que no fueran batidos o refrescos por la cocina, como siempre. La verdad es que él también ayudaba, a su manera.

Una vez llegó a su despacho se sentó y se intentó relajar un poco. Hank le había anticipado que seguramente recibiría nuevos alumnos, puesto que los padres de mutantes preferirían tener a sus hijos a salvo en la Escuela, donde ni Magneto ni nadie peligroso pudiera intentar tenerles en sus filas.

Eso le hizo acordarse del joven Warren, Ángel, que se había unido al alumnado haría cosa de un mes, y que había intervenido en el combate en el que se destruyeron todas las existencias de la "cura". Era un chico reservado y serio, y quizá le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a un lugar donde su mutación era algo completamente normal y no algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Tormenta estaba un poco preocupada por no saber tratar a los nuevos alumnos, aunque en el fondo le gustaría que hubiese nuevos integrantes; puesto que eso significaría que la gente seguía confiando en ella y en la Escuela, a pesar de no ser el Profesor.

Por otra parte, a partir de ese momento el único modo de encontrar nuevos alumnos sería porque ellos fuesen por su cuenta, porque no quedaba nadie para usar a CEREBRO.

Se asomó a la ventana. Con algo de nerviosismo, vio bajar de un pequeño autobús a cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas, que se acercaban lentamente a la mansión. Se apresuró a bajar y se encontró con ellos en la puerta.

Por las horas que eran no había nadie en los terrenos de la Escuela, y seguramente nadie los había visto aún. Pensó en sorprender al resto de los alumnos con estos cuatro nuevos "reclutas", y quizá eso subiría el ánimo general. Les echó un vistazo rápido y les subió a su despacho.

"Bien… podéis sentaros ahí" –dijo intentando ocultar los nervios.

Los cuatro le obedecieron.

"Os iré llamando de uno en uno para que me digáis vuestro nombre, y luego el Profesor… eh…" –lo había dicho prácticamente sin darse cuenta, e intentó remediar su error rápidamente. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Y luego yo, el doctor Henry McCoy, os haré unas preguntas para conocer un poco mejor vuestros poderes, ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo Bestia, entrando de repente.

Tormenta le agradeció el gesto en silencio con una sonrisa.

"En fin, vamos a comenzar. Acércate" –le pidió al primer chico, ése que no había parado de moverse en el asiento durante toda la espera.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó. Era un chico alto y moreno, bastante delgaducho y que no se podía estar quieto. Una sonrisa pícara no abandonaba su alegre rostro, acompañada por un par de alegres y dicharacheros ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, una camiseta de manga corta de marca y unos pantalones marrón claro con bolsillos a la altura de la rodilla. Esperaba impaciente las preguntas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?"

"James"

Tormenta alzó una ceja.

"Apellido, por favor"

"Kudrow, James Kudrow"

"Bien. Y ahora tu nombre de mutante, James"

"Spider. ¿Tengo que irme ya con el azulete?"

Bestia se sonrió.

"Sí, hijo. Aunque creo que ya conozco tus poderes"

"No hay que ser muy inteligente…" –dijo Spider, y de un salto se enganchó al techo y lanzó una telaraña que pasó por delante de los otros. Una de las chicas intentó ocultar un escalofrío.

"Espero que comprendas que tendrás que limpiar eso" –dijo sonriente Bestia.

"Sí, sí…" –bajó de las alturas y le dio un poco con el pié hasta que no se vio nada a simple vista.

Tormenta suspiró. Pues vaya uno que les había tocado.

"Bueno James, puedes sentarte. El siguiente"

Un chico algo más alto que Spider, con el pelo un poco largo y de un tono ligeramente azulado se acercó. Con cara de querer pasar de todo y con un deje de chulería de chico de la calle se levantó. Tenía los ojos negros, pero sin ese brillo azul que caracterizaba su pelo. Llevaba una camiseta azul marino y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro.

"Nombre de pila, por favor"

"Dash Wash"

Se oyó una risilla ahogada desde el asiento de James. Dash le lanzó una mirada de enfado bastante evidente.

"¿Nombre de mutante?"

"Dash"

Otra risa, esta vez acompañada de un pequeño comentario casi inaudible que decía algo así como "Qué original…".

"Bien, Dash, ¿en qué consisten exactamente tus poderes?" –preguntó Hank.

"La densidad de mi cuerpo es mucho menor que la del agua…"

"Por lo que puedes caminar sobre ella, ¿no? Interesante" –le cortó Hank.

"Sí, eso… " –Dash miró molesto a Hank por haberle interrumpido-. "Y puedo crear agua. Crearla, no controlarla. Y como oiga una risa más, arácnido, espero por tu bien que sepas nadar"

Spider se hizo el ofendido.

"Uuh, qué humos…"

Tormenta volvió a preguntarse por qué le tocaban alumnos así…

"Siguiente, por favor"

Con una mirada reprobatoria hacia Dash y un ademán de darle una colleja se levantó. Tenía una larga melena lisa por media espalda y de un color azul brillante, con la ralla a un lado y el pelo recogido detrás de las orejas. Era algo más baja que los chicos. Tenía los ojos azules, del mismo tono marino que su pelo, que parecía cambiar de color según cómo le diese el sol. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones de campana morados. A pesar de tener el mismo deje de chulería que Dash, parecía algo más dispuesta a colaborar.

"¿Nombre de pila?"

"Dylan Wash. Soy la hermana de Dash"

"Bien" –Tormenta lo apuntó-. "¿Tu nombre de mutante?"

"Aqua" –le dirigió una mirada a Bestia, antes de que éste preguntara-. "Mis poderes consisten en el control del agua" –con una mirada que se tornó ligeramente melancólica, añadió- "Sólo puedo controlarla… no sé crearla"

Bestia asintió, pero a Tormenta esa última frase le recordó mucho a alguien…

"Bien Dylan, puedes sentarte. Siguiente"

Cuando la última chica iba a levantarse, una cabellera castaña rojiza apareció a través de la pared. Instantes después, el cuerpo de una muchacha se materializaba perfectamente. Estaba algo pálida y parecía resfriada o algo parecido. Mirando directamente a Tormenta y sin fijarse siquiera que había más gente en la habitación, se acercó a ella.

"Tormenta, no me encuentro muy…" –al ver la cara de circunstancias de su profesora, se volteó. No se esperaba encontrar con cuatro adolescentes que no había visto en su vida. Todos parecían sorprendidos ante su aparición menos James, que ya estaba preparando algún comentario.

Kitty enrojeció de repente. Entre que se encontraba mal y aquel incidente, sólo tenía ganas de tumbarse.

"Eh… lo siento, no sabía… bueno… ya me voy" –con una mueca de disculpa atravesó de nuevo la pared.

"Pero qué maleducada" –dijo Spider, fingiendo voz pija.

"Bueno, luego iré a ver si está mejor… Venga, sólo quedas tú" –dijo Tormenta, refiriéndose a la última chica.

Ésta tenía el pelo moreno algo ondulado, más o menos por debajo de los hombros. Tenía los ojos de color muy claro, casi blanco, y con la palidez de su piel parecía que estaba enferma. Con una pinza sujetaba parte del pelo. Tenía una camisa anaranjada y unos pantalones blancos. Apenas se había movido de la silla, y se levantó con algo de nervios.

"¿Nombre de pila?"

"Kathleen Roser"

"Muy bien. ¿Nombre de mutante?"

"Medusa…"

Bestia se acercó despacio. Kathleen era mucho más reservada que los otros anteriores.

"Bien Kathleen, ¿puedes decirme en qué constan tus poderes?"

"Curación… puedo sanar pequeñas heridas a otras personas… si me esfuerzo, puedo incluso cerrar heridas muy profundas. Incluso puedo sanar…" –se cayó de repente, como si fuese a decir algo fuera de lugar-. "eh… no, nada más…"

Bestia alzó una ceja. Evidentemente, ocultaba algo.

"Muy interesante. Me gustaría que otro día, si es posible, me hicieras una demostración. ¿Te parece?"

"Sí, claro…" –Kathleen bajó la mirada, enfadándose consigo misma por no saber mentir mejor.

"Bien, ahora os asignaremos una habitación; pero podéis salir a ver la mansión por dentro" –dijo Tormenta.

James se lanzó como un rayo al techo y comenzó a "caminar" (si es que podía decirse así, puesto que más bien parecía que escalaba horizontalmente) hacia fuera del despacho. Bestia salió tranquilamente, dispuesto a empezar un programa de mejora de los poderes de los nuevos alumnos. Dash se levantó con desgana y salió fuera, seguido por Kathleen, que caminaba cabizbaja. Dylan se quedó, y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que saliera. Éste se extrañó, pero decidió que ya averiguaría más tarde qué era lo que tenía que preguntar. Quizá algo que ver con lo emocionada que había estado por llegar.

Medusa cerró la puerta, y Aqua se quedó con Tormenta dentro del despacho.

"Estoy buscando a un mutante…" –comenzó Aqua hacia Tormenta, con aire serio y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James siguió avanzando por el techo y la pared, fijándose en todos los recovecos, aunque sin ver a nadie. Por fin, al acercarse a una de las habitaciones, oyó la televisión.

Tenía la puerta abierta, de modo que se coló aún reptando por el techo y se plantó justo encima del sofá. Con una sonrisa comprobó que quien estaba tumbada mirando la tele no era otra que la chica que había irrumpido antes en el despacho.

Calculó para caer justamente a su lado, y bajó del techo.

Kitty ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos.

"¡Hola! Encantado de volver a verte. Soy James, ¿y tú? Pareces enferma, ¿qué estás viendo?" –todo esto lo dijo muy rápido, cogió el mando de la tele, puso las piernas cruzadas encima de una mesa y cambió de canal.

Kitty frunció el ceño y se abrazó a un cojín.

"Hola. Bastante disgustada de volver a verte. Soy Kitty. Sí, me duele la cabeza y me encuentro mal. No estaba viendo nada en especial" –tosió y se acurrucó, intentando echar del sofá a Spider dándole con los pies.

James soltó una risita por haber conseguido hacerla rabiar e intentó acomodarse, pero no era fácil porque ella no paraba de darle patadas. Al final, le lanzó una telaraña a los pies para que quedaran unidos.

Kitty se miró a los pies asqueada, intentando quitarse esa masa blanca y viscosa de las piernas.

"Qué asco… ¿cómo se quita esto?"

"No te preocupes, no estaba muy cargada. En un rato habrá dejado de ser pegajosa"

GataSombra le dedicó una mirada de asco profundo y se volvió a tumbar con el cojín entre los brazos y los pies unidos por la telaraña.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos ésta empezó a reblandecerse y acabó por desprenderse del todo.

"¿Ves? Ya está. No era tan terrible, ¿eh?"

Si las miradas matasen, Spider hubiera muerto en ese instante.

"Escucha tío, no te conozco de nada y no estoy bien, así que ¿te importaría mucho largarte?" –lo dijo con la voz un poco ronca y tosió.

"Tranquila, ya veo que no estás bien, vaya cara; ¿te has mirado esta mañana? Creo que ni te has peinado…" –James se rió de su propio chiste y cambió otra vez de canal. Kitty gruñó, se incorporó y le lanzó el cojín a la cabeza.

James lo recibió de pleno. Con una sonrisa de medio lado se lo devolvió, pero Kitty fue más rápida e hizo que el cojín la atravesase.

"¡Ja!"

James lanzó una telaraña y recuperó el cojín. Lanzando otra cogió un cojín alargado de otro sofá y los unió. Después, se subió al techo, y lanzó el nuevo proyectil.

Kitty lo esquivó fácilmente, pero Spider lanzó otra telaraña a la velocidad del rayo, atrapó el cojín en pleno vuelo y estiró hacia sí mismo, de forma que éste le dio a GataSombra en la espalda.

Kitty puso cara de ofendida, y sin venir a cuento se empezó a reír. James sonrió, ya no parecía enferma. Bajó del techo y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Sombra hizo lo mismo y se tumbó. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero se había animado un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dash salió seguido de Kathleen. Con una mirada pensativa, dejó a su hermana en el despacho, preguntándose qué demonios le querría preguntar. A decir verdad, había estado muy emocionada con el viaje, y de hecho casi lo había propuesto ella. Algo se traía entre manos, y lo iba a averiguar…

Un pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos, y al rato comenzó a aparecer gente por los pasillos. La mayoría se les quedaba mirando, seguramente preguntándose quién eran. Una figura se paró cerca de Dash con expresión sorprendida.

"Vaya, pero si es el tío más duro de los suburbios de la ciudad… ¿qué has hecho con tu pelo engominado?"

Dash se giró bruscamente, tanto que Kath dio un respingo. La dueña de la voz era una chica más bajita que él, morena, con rasgos chinos y sonrisa de superioridad. Tenía el pelo liso recogido en una especie de moño sujeto con una pinza, que ahora estaba medio deshecho. No era otra que Jubilation Lee, más conocida como Júbilo.

"Me cansé de llevarlo hacia atrás. ¿Y qué ha pasado con tus gafas rosas y tu abrigo amarillo? Y que yo recuerde, llevabas el pelo corto"

"Ahora llevo otro look" –dijo con una sonrisa-. "¿Y la señorita Wash Junior?" –dijo, buscando alrededor.

"Dylan está dentro aún"

"Ya veo…" –se giró hacia Kathleen con expresión pícara-. "¿Y quién es tu nueva compañerita?"

Dash miró un momento a Kath, previendo los pensamientos de Júbilo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Otra nueva estudiante" –miró a Júbilo detenidamente-. "Estás hecha una mierda, ¿vienes de una pelea o qué?"

"Algo así. Venimos todos de la sala de PELIGRO" –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Dash alzó una ceja dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era eso.

"Es una sala para entrenar. Algo así como peleas… se juega limpio porque sólo puedes usar tus puños, aunque claro, eso cambia si de tus puños salen, por ejemplo, fuegos artificiales" –dijo, riéndose de su propio chiste. Se colocó mejor el recogido del pelo y se apoyó en la pared.

"No pensé que dejaras el atraco de supermercados para venir aquí"

"En realidad, fue el Profesor quien me trajo" –dijo con una sonrisa, que al momento se volvió una mueca de tristeza-. "Supongo que no hubiese tardado en encontraros" –añadió rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Júbilo se miró las manos, y señalando con el dedo un punto en el aire, provocó unos pequeños fuegos artificiales color rojo.

"Al final no entendí muy bien en qué consistían vuestros poderes, os mudasteis enseguida"

"No son tan llamativos como los tuyos" –dijo Dash, estirándose. No le gustaba mucho hablar de eso.

Medusa observaba como conversaban los otros dos. Nunca se le había dado muy bien entablar conversación con gente que no conocía, y tampoco sabía qué decir en esos momentos. Podría haber comenzado con un "Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?", pero quedaría como una estúpida puesto que ya se habían presentado todos antes. Sí, desde luego hacer amigos no era lo suyo, cosa que en cambio a Júbilo se le daba de miedo.

"No pareces dispuesta a presentarte. Me llamo Júbilo…" –Iba a darle la mano, pero Dash le cortó.

"¿Por qué no le dices tu verdadero nombre?" –dijo entre risas.

Júbilo frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Me lo dice el gran Dash Wash?" –dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre.

Ahora fue Dash quién miró a Kathleen, casi esperando que se riera para protestar; cosa que al final no sucedió.

"Puedes llamarla Jubs" –murmuró entonces Dash para vengarse.

Júbilo amenazó con una buena tanda de fuegos artificiales si no retiraba lo dicho, pero Dash se irguió y la enfrentó. Le sacaba casi una cabeza a la chica morena, quien no se amedrentó lo más mínimo.

En ese momento apareció una pareja cogida de la mano. Se quedaron mirando, cuando el chico se acercó.

"¿Qué haces, Júbilo? ¿Y quiénes son estos?" –preguntó Bobby.

Pícara miraba desde la puerta. Desde que se había "curado", su relación con Bobby iba mucho mejor. Después de todo, ella tenía razón: Bobby era un chico y, aunque no lo hiciese a propósito, sólo pensaba en "eso". La gente podría pensar que ya que no tenía poderes debía irse, pero por otra parte, allí se encontraba a gusto y todos sus amigos de verdad estaban allí. Le sorprendía lo poco que echaba de menos su casa.

Aunque, Pícara debía admitirlo, había otro motivo: no se fiaba ni un pelo de Kitty. Aunque Bobby había perdido evidentemente el interés por ella, aún entonces a veces les veía conversar animadamente. Puede que sólo fuese eso, una conversación, pero los celos son muy malos y hacen que pienses cosas que en realidad no son.

Júbilo miró hacia ellos.

"Sólo era una broma… vamos, no le iba a hacer nada" –miró como una niña pequeña que se disculpa ante su hermano mayor, esperando que éste dejara de fruncir el ceño-. "Ellos son nuevos alumnos; él es Dash Wash" –señaló al susodicho disfrutando de las caras a punto de reírse de Bobby y Pícara-. "Ella es… eh…"

"Kathleen Roser" –dijo ella con un hilillo de voz.

"Eso. Y dentro del despacho está la hermana de este macarra, Dylan Wash" –terminó Júbilo.

"Y queda un tío, no se por dónde andará… se llamaba James, o algo así" –dijo Dash.

Bobby miró hacia los nuevos un poco sorprendido. Al final relajó el gesto y les tendió la mano.

"Soy Bobby, y ella es Pícara. Espero que estéis a gusto en la Escuela"

"Aún ni siquiera tenemos habitaciones… la tía del pelo blanco dijo que nos iba a asignar los dormitorios ahora, pero mi hermana se ha quedado dentro hablando con ella"

Bobby y Pícara se sentaron para esperar junto con ellos.

"No creo que tarde mucho en salir"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tormenta miró a Dylan un poco sorprendida. Le indicó que podía sentarse, aún con algo de torpeza, deseando no meter la pata.

"Bien, eh… ¿cómo se llama? De todos modos, no sé si podré ayudarte… el Profesor era quien usaba a CEREBRO, y ahora que ni él ni Jean… bueno, dime"

Aqua bajó la mirada, como disculpándose por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"Él me dijo que iba a venir aquí, estoy segura. Tiene que conocerle… pero sólo conozco su nombre real. Cuando le conocí intentaba por todos los medios olvidarse de su mutación y, bueno, lo último que quería era usar un nombre que se lo recordara continuamente…"

Tormenta suspiró. No iba a ser muy fácil, entonces…

"Bien, no importa. Dime su nombre"

Aqua cogió aire como si lo que iba a decir fuese secreto de sumario.

"John Allerdyce"

Tormenta abrió los ojos.

Justamente él. Él, el único que… pues vaya suerte que tenía. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía contarle la verdad. Dylan ya era un manojo de nervios y no paraba de mirar a la puerta, como si temiera que su hermano entrase y descubriese lo que estaban discutiendo.

Dudó si decirle lo que realmente había pasado, pero… se la veía muy ilusionada, esperando con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta positiva. Una respuesta positiva que, desgraciadamente, no llegó. Quizá decirle todo no era lo mejor. Tampoco iba a decirle su nombre de mutante por si lo oía en las telenoticias, cosa que sería muy probable puesto que estaba en paradero desconocido. Al final, decidió inventarse cualquier cosa.

"Sí, es cierto que estuvo aquí, pero… se fue. Lo siento Dylan, no puedo ayudarte" –Tormenta intentó decirlo de forma suave, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho.

Aqua bajó la mirada de nuevo. Con lo que le había costado llegar…

"Bueno, ya le buscaré por otros sitios, no se preocupe. Ahora iba a asignarnos las habitaciones, ¿no?" –cambiar de tema fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para no pensar en ello. Con una sonrisa un poco falsa, se levantó.

Tormenta sonrió.

"Sí… puedes decirme Tormenta, Dylan. No hace falta que me trates de usted" –Dylan asintió-. "Bien, será mejor que salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambas salieron. Fuera, Dash; Medusa; Bobby; Pícara y Júbilo esperaban. Tormenta les saludó a todos y les presentó a Dylan. Ésta, en el mismo momento en que salió del despacho, recuperó su humor habitual para no despertar sospechas en su hermano.

"Bien, ya tengo las habitaciones… ¿y James?" –preguntó, mirando extrañada.

"Se ha ido a explorar mundo, yo qué sé" –dijo Dash, señalando el pasillo por el que se había ido.

Tormenta suspiró.

"Bobby, por favor, ¿quieres ir a buscarle? Que Dash te acompañe y te diga quién es"

"OK" –Bobby se levantó se alejó, seguido por Dash.

Ambos iban caminando con un silencio bastante incómodo. Bobby intentó romper el hielo.

"Em… Bueno, y… ¿cuántos años tienes?" –al momento estuvo a punto de darle con la palma de la mano en la cabeza. Vaya una estupidez que se le había ocurrido preguntar.

"19" –Dash miró a Bobby-. "¿Y tú?"

"18"

Y, de nuevo, ese incómodo silencio.

"De modo que esa chica es tu novia, ¿no?" –preguntó Dash, refiriéndose a Pïcara.

"Sí, sí…"

"Ajá…"

Se estaban acercando a la sala de la televisión que, por cierto, estaba encendida. Dash y Bobby entraron.

Dentro, en el sofá, estaban Kitty y un chico al que Bobby no conocía de nada.

"Puf, ¿has visto a ese tío? Vengaaa, si no sabes ni hacer la O con un canuto. ¡Inútil!" –Spider le gritaba a un concursante que había fallado una pregunta de cultura general que, seguramente, él tampoco conocía.

Kitty se había sentado, y se estaba riendo de los comentarios de James. Al principio no se acostumbraba a las continuas bromas, pero al final acabó acompañándole. Era increíble cómo en cuestión de minutos había conseguido que se sintiese mejor.

"Ése es" –dijo Dash.

- "¿James?"

El susodicho se giró, al igual que Kitty.

"Tormenta te está buscando para la asignación del dormitorio" –dijo Bobby, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al verle con GataSombra; un gesto que le sorprendió incluso a él.

"Ey, tío, ¡a ti no te conocía!" –se levantó de un salto y se acercó-. "Me llamo James, ¿y tú? ¡Espera, tú eres el de las greñas!" –dijo, esta vez refiriéndose a Dash.

"Se llama Bobby" –dijo Kitty desde el sofá, aún con la voz ronca.

"Sigues siendo Garganta Profunda. ¿Qué tal un caramelito de menta para aclarar la voz?" –dijo James-. "Bueno venga, que me entretenéis y al final el que se lleva las broncas soy yo, ¿dónde está la tía esa? Me he venido hasta aquí y ahora no sé volver" –como siempre, lo dijo todo muy rápido y acabo riéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

"Sígueme…" –Bobby, aún algo crispado por la actitud de James, le indicó que le siguiera.

Éste hizo lo propio, igual que Dash. Kitty se volvió a tumbar, cuando Spider se dio la vuelta.

"Ey, Garganta Profunda, ¿te vas a quedar animando al inútil de la 3º ronda? Si sabes que no va a conseguir el premio…" –dijo refiriéndose al concurso que estaban viendo.

Kitty soltó una risilla y se levantó, un poco mareada, y les siguió.

"No has ido a la sala de PELIGRO Kitty, ¿te encuentras mal?" –preguntó Bobby, intentando no mostrarse muy preocupado.

"Sí… pero ya estoy mejor. Debe ser un resfriado" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro"

Dash apartó la mirada.

"Menos mal que tu novia era la otra…" -susurró, lo bastante alto como para que lo oyese Bobby, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Éste le fulminó con la mirada.

Una vez que llegaron con los demás, Tormenta carraspeó para atraer su atención.

"Bien, escuchad: James, Dash, vosotros compartiréis dormitorio con Bobby, Warren y Piotr. Bobby, tú les enseñas el camino." –Bobby asintió-. "Dylan y Kathleen, vosotras compartiréis dormitorio con Júbilo, Kitty y Pícara. Los dormitorios de las chicas están a la izquierda y los de los chicos a la derecha. Hay 5 camas por habitación. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Sí" –dijo James inmediatamente-. "¿Hay algún camino o algo que comunique las dos zonas?"

"No" –dijo Tormenta rotundamente.

"Uff, menos mal… imagínate que viene alguna de estas depravadas con complejo de viuda negra… ¿te lo imaginas, no? Y ya sabes que las viudas negras se comen al macho después. Puaj, no quiero morir así…" –Tormenta alzó una ceja ante la semejante tanda de sandeces que podía llegar a decir en tan poco tiempo.

"Quédate tranquilo, James…" –fue lo único que pudo decir Tormenta.

"Aún así no estoy tranquilo…" –haciendo una pausa para sonar interesante, prosiguió-. "¡No tenéis nada para defenderme de ella! ¡Garganta Profunda! Ella puede atravesar la puerta…" –acto seguido, comenzó a simular que era una señorita indefensa ante un malvado acosador.

Kitty no pudo evitar otra carcajada (ronca, de nuevo) por lo payaso que podía llegar a ser.

Tormenta puso los ojos en blanco. Por último, les mandó dejar sus cosas (que habían dejado a la entrada) a sus respectivos dormitorios. Las chicas se fueron hacia la izquierda, y los chicos hacia la derecha.

"No creo que Warren y Piotr aguanten semejante personaje" –dijo Bestia, que había vuelto a aparecer de repente. Tormenta dio un respingo.

"Si le aguantan, habrá quedado demostrado que Warren es un Ángel y Piotr un Coloso" –dijo, entre risas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas finales: Tenía este proyecto en mente desde hace bastante, y al final conseguí que me llegara la inspiración para escribir. Los cuatro alumnos nuevos son invención mía (Kath) y de mis hermanitas del alma Gilraen (James y Dylan) y Eámanë (Dash). Quien haya leído "X-MEN: La nueva generación" encontrará ciertas similitudes, ya que son los mismos personajes xD. 

Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre los nuevos (y sobre el fic en general, claro), para poder seguir mejorando. Gracias por leer . 

Este capítulo va dedicado a Pablo, mi Maestro Jedi xD, por haber sido mi beta y haberme aconsejado. Y por supuesto, por seguir siendo un científico loco que buscar la explicación del Universo en una ecuación; por seguir soñando con ver un UFO y por aguantarme en esas largas conversaciones por msn xD. ¡Un beso! 


	2. Clases de física y conspiraciones

**Notas iniciales: **Pues nada, que X-Men no me pertenece y eso... a nadie le importan estas notas, ¿verdad? Pues vamos a dejarlas y a leer...

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

2º capítulo

**Clases de física y conspiraciones**

Los chicos siguieron a Bobby hacia la zona masculina y las chicas hicieron lo propio con Pícara, Kitty y Júbilo.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día colocando todas sus pertenencias en su zona del dormitorio: ropas, fotos y todo lo que pudiesen llevar. También dieron un paseo por el interior de la Escuela, para que por lo menos supieran dónde estaban los lugares principales: los baños, el comedor, y las aulas. Y luego, bajaron a la zona subterránea, para que conocieran la sala de PELIGRO y CEREBRO (aunque sólo las vieron por fuera). Allí, además, conocieron a Logan; a quien Kitty, Júbilo y Pícara tenían un cariño especial, en realidad por causas bastante parecidas: Lobezno era, por así decirlo, como su mentor; más que un amigo consejero pero menos que un padre.

Una vez se hizo de noche, cada uno entró a su habitación. En la zona de los chicos, Dash y James acababan de conocer a sus otros compañeros de habitación.

"Él es Warren" –dijo Bobby, señalando a un muchacho rubio y alto, que les miraba con calma, mientras intentaba ponerse una camiseta vieja que hacía las veces de pijama por encima de las alas. Al final, desistió, y rajando con unas tijeras la tela, se la volvió a poner, sacando por los nuevos agujeros las grandes alas blancas.

"Debe ser muy incómodo para dormir" –dijo Spider como quien no quiere la cosa, sorprendiendo a los demás de no haber dicho nada mucho más estúpido.

"Y él es Pete" –dijo Bobby, señalando ahora a un chico alto y fornido que les tendía la mano amigablemente.

James le dio la mano, y al momento exageró una mueca de dolor, como si se la hubiese espachurrado.

"Mi piel es muy sensible, con un poco de suavidad, por favor" –murmuró, mirándose la mano enrojecida-. "¿Qué tal se está por las alturas?" –soltó Spider, a quien Coloso le sacaba cabeza y media.

Éste rió. Le fue a dar la mano a Dash, pero el moreno pasaba de todo. Pete se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama.

Al momento, un silencio bastante incómodo llenaba el dormitorio. Bobby no quería volver a comenzar una conversación, bastante había tenido con su "¿Cuántos años tienes?" a Dash. Warren, aún luchando porque las alas no le molestaran al tumbarse, no era muy sociable. Coloso estaba leyendo, y en esos momentos agradecía el silencio. Dash, en silencio, observaba aparentemente muy concentrado el techo blanco que cubría la habitación; dudando si sacar o no el paquete de tabaco que guardaba en un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Y James… James se aburría. Y Mucho.

Miró alrededor para ver qué podía hacer. Rebuscó en su bolsa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo divertido. Al rato, decidió sacar su reproductor de mp3 y ponerse a escuchar música.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cambio, en la zona de las féminas habían hecho migas nada más llegar.

Una vez se hubieron cambiado, las cinco se sentaron en el suelo en formando un círculo. Júbilo fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Bueno! Ya era hora de que hubiese sangre nueva por aquí…" –la morena se estiró riéndose-. "De todos modos, el descanso os ha durado poco: mañana tendréis que asistir a clase"

"Bah, no importa. Así podré controlar a mi hermano, que seguro que se ha traído de casa alguna cajetilla de tabaco" –dijo Aqua.

Júbilo alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso tú has dejado de fumar?"

Dylan asintió.

"Qué suerte que conozcas a alguien aquí dentro…" –murmuró Kath.

Las cuatro la miraron, sonriendo porque al fin se hubiese decidido a unirse a la conversación. No había hablado prácticamente nada en todo el día.

"El otro día oí que Tormenta estaba buscando nuevos profesores" –dijo Pícara de repente.

"Es normal, sólo están Logan, el señor McCoy y ella" –comentó Kitty.

Hubo un momento de tensión. Kitty se esforzaba por llevarse bien con Pícara, y no entendía por qué ella no ponía nada de su parte. Había oído rumores de que ella y Bobby estaban juntos, pero Sombra sabía que no era cierto; Bobby sabía que no era cierto y Pícara debería saber que no era cierto. Era verdad que le había cogido cariño al Hombre de Hielo, pero nada más allá.

Júbilo fue la primera en notar ese momento tenso. Con una sonrisa un poco forzada, intentó seguir con el tema.

"¿Creéis que serán mutantes?"

"¿Los profesores? Sí, supongo. Si no, no sería lo mismo…" –dijo Pícara, consciente de que no podía evitar ser un poco fría cuando hablaba con Kitty.

"También hay humanos que…" –comenzó GataSombra, pero Pícara le cortó.

"Un humano no puede entender todos los dilemas de un mutante, por mucho que se esfuerce" –dijo de forma contundente.

Kitty apartó la mirada. Pícara podía estar resentida con la gente por no haber entendido su poder, pero ella tenía a sus padres esperándola en su casa, sin importarles que su hija pudiese atravesar una pared. Kitty sabía que Pícara no estaba en la misma situación, pero aún así, podía intentar comprender que no todos los humanos actuaban del mismo modo, igual que no todos los mutantes eran malos.

"Bueno, de todos modos da igual. Por cierto" –dijo Júbilo, dirigiéndose a Dylan y Kathleen-. "¿Ya conocéis a todos los alumnos?"

"Qué va… he visto a muchos, pero vamos. Ya habrá tiempo mañana" –dijo Dylan sonriendo.

"¿Cuándo se hacen los entrenamientos de PELIGRO?" –preguntó Medusa bajito.

"Depende, según le de a Logan. ¿Ya tienes ganas de comenzar?" –preguntó Kitty.

Kath bajó la cabeza.

"Más bien lo contrario. Mis poderes no son ofensivos, no voy a poder hacer nada"

GataSombra sonrió.

"Mis poderes son defensivos igual que los tuyos, pero ayudar siempre puedes. Tranquila, ya verás como te sale bien"

Kath asintió, un poco más animada.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que Dylan y Kathleen dijeron que estaban cansadas y se fueron a dormir.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las cinco mutantes se sobresaltaron al oír el agudo ruido del despertador a la mañana siguiente. Con cara de estar más dormidas que despiertas, cada una empezó a arreglarse. Había un baño en cada zona, y se iban turnando para lavarse la cara, los dientes y peinarse.

Una vez que estuvieron todas –cosa que llevó bastante, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estaba cada una en el baño-, se dirigieron a las aulas. La primera clase de ese día no era otra que física y química, y las chicas no estaban precisamente muy emocionadas.

Una vez en el aula y con la bata blanca puesta (Bestia insistía mucho en que todos los alumnos la llevaran durante su clase), escogieron los asientos: Kitty se sentó con Júbilo, Pícara guardó un sitio a su lado para Bobby y Kathleen y Dylan se sentaron juntas.

Al rato, llegaron los chicos. Les sorprendió ver lo bien que habían congeniado las chicas, porque en cambio ellos no habían avanzado nada. Con desgana se pusieron las batas, y se dirigieron a sus asientos: Bobby se sentó con Pícara y Warren con Pete. James se sentó y Dash, mirando al resto de la clase y al ver que no había más sitios libres, se sentó con desgana al lado del arácnido.

En ese momento entró Bestia, dispuesto a comenzar con la clase.

"Buenos días. Espero que les hayáis dado la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos…" –hubo un asentimiento general-. "Bien. Veamos, vamos a comenzar…"

Abrió su libro por una página que ya tenía señalada, y se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra.

"¿Recordáis lo que vimos el último día? Pues vamos a recordar la estructura del átomo, y a partir de ahí realizaremos algún experimento… ¿Algún voluntario?"

Kitty iba a levantar la mano, pero James se levantó rápido como una bala y se acercó a la pizarra. Cogió una tiza, la tiró al aire para que diera una voltereta y la recogió al vuelo cuando caía.

"¿Qué modelo quieres?"

Bestia alzó una ceja sorprendido. Luego, con una sonrisa, decidió comprobar si tenía ante él un pequeño científico.

"El de Rutherford, por supuesto"

"Bien…" –James comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra, y a llenarla de apuntes: que si el número atómico, el número másico, que si el número de protones y de electrones debía ser el mismo, que si la masa del protón es igual a la masa de un neutrón, y demás cosas que no es cuestión de escribir aquí. Una vez hubo terminado, sopló el extremo de la tiza como si fuese una pistola y se dirigió a su asiento.

Cuando Hank terminó de comprobar que todo estaba bien, le dirigió una mirada amistosa a Spider.

"Bien, James, perfecto. De hecho con haberlo dibujado era suficiente…" –añadió, observando los múltiples apuntes que rodeaban el esquema. Bestia se le quedó mirando un instante, y entonces se quitó las gafas y se las colocó a él y soltó una carcajada-. "Ahora estás perfecto"

Con las gafas, la bata y su pelo revuelto, parecía un auténtico científico loco. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar, imitando un estricto profesor de química.

"Como iba diciendo, las oxisales están formadas por: metal, no-metal y oxígeno. Para la formulación, debemos comenzar por los ácidos y sustituir el hidrógeno por el no-metal…"

Bestia sonrió.

"Ya puedes sentarte, James"

Éste asintió y le devolvió las gafas; y volvió a su sitio.

Durante el resto de la clase estuvieron haciendo experimentos con bases y ácidos, provocando alguna que otra pequeña explosión. Dash observaba cómo James mezclaba aparentemente sin ningún control diferentes sustancias, hasta que ésta crearon espuma y comenzaron a salir de la probeta. Spider le pasó otra vacía.

"Te toca"

Dash alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"Venga hombre, no es tan difícil… incluso para un cerebro de pez como el tuyo"

Dash le arrebató la probeta de las manos bruscamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. James suponía que la química no era precisamente su fuerte, de modo que fue diciéndole las instrucciones,

Al cabo de un rato y justamente antes de que sonara la campana, Dash consiguió que de su probeta saliera espuma. No había sido tan difícil, al final.

Antes de que se amontonaran para salir, Bestia alzó un poco la voz para retenerles.

"Esperad un momento y apuntad, por favor: ejercicios del 1 al 5 de la página 97, ¿de acuerdo? Son muy fáciles, así que no quiero oír ninguna queja. Ya podéis iros"

Kitty terminó de apuntar los deberes, y al ir a echarse la mochila al hombro se encontró con la mirada de su compañero arácnido.

"Una clase magistral, Einstein" –dijo Sombra entre risas.

"Lo sé, lo sé… la química es un juego de niños"

"Sí, claro" –se colocó bien la mochila-. "Supongo que los deberes serán para ti como hacer 1 + 1"

James interpretó era frase de otra manera.

"Si no se te da bien puedo ayudarte. Con los deberes y eso, digo" –soltó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kitty alzó una ceja. La verdad es que era bastante buena en los estudios y, de hecho, solía ser ella quien ayudaba con los ejercicios; pero por otra parte pensó que se sentía a gusto con el moreno y la hacía reír.

"OK, está bien. ¿Después de comer en la biblioteca?"

"Si encuentro la biblioteca antes de que anochezca, sí"

GataSombra rió de nuevo y se dirigió a la siguiente clase, pero se encontró con la expresión pícara de Aqua y Júbilo, que le ponía los pelos de punta.

"¿Qué…?" –fue lo único que Kitty pudo decir antes de que la cogieran casi por la fuerza y la atropellaran a preguntas sobre James.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un lugar cualquiera, de un bosque cualquiera de cualquier estado de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica; una pequeña cueva bastante alejada de cualquier parte y a la que costaba lo suyo llegar era el escondite perfecto: tenía agua asegurada puesto que había un riachuelo cerca, y la comida y demás no eran problema porque había un pueblecillo muy cerca.

Aún así, debía cambiar de lugar a menudo para que no sospecharan, y si robaba demasiadas veces en el mismo sitio podrían seguirle la pista. De modo que, cada dos semanas aproximadamente, reanudaba su viaje con la esperanza de encontrar un sitio donde pudiera quedarse y dejar de ser un nómada. Por supuesto se cuidaba mucho de no ir dejando una hilera de incendios por donde pasaba, porque entonces sí le habrían pillado. No, los robos eran limpios, sin poderes y sobretodo silenciosos, lo último que necesitaba eran testigos.

Una vez se hubo levantado, se puso unos pantalones cualquiera y unas botas y se dirigió al riachuelo cantimplora en mano.

Después de lavarse la cara y llenar la cantimplora de agua volvió a su nueva casa temporal. Tenía la despensa prácticamente vacía, pues había llegado la noche anterior y no le había dado tiempo a atracar la tienda más cercana. Con desgana pilló un poco de pan y algo de embutido y salió a fuera mordiendo el improvisado bocadillo.

Se sentó en una piedra. Pensó en darse un paseo por el bosquecillo, total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer hasta que anocheciera y pudiese robar provisiones.

Agradeció en esos momentos haber pasado por eso mismo cuando estaba con la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, capitaneada por Magneto; pues junto a él y a Mística había tenido que pasar por situaciones parecidas. Estar en busca y captura no era muy cómodo que se dijese.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las clases pasaron bastante bien, a los nuevos no les costó mucho integrarse y se llevaban bien en general con los demás, aunque entre ellos… eso era otra historia: Dash se limitaba a ignorar a todo aquél que no fuera su hermana (incluidos James y Kathleen), Aqua intentaba relacionarse con todo el mundo, James no podía evitar soltar cualquier parida a todas horas y Kathleen parecía que evitaba a la gente, sobretodo a Spider.

Una vez que hubieron acabado las clases de la mañana se dirigieron al comedor.

Dylan, Kitty, Júbilo y Kath se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras que Pïcara acompañaba a Bobby a una mesa cercana.

Kitty suspiró.

"¿Porqué sigue enfadada conmigo?"

Júbilo se encogió de hombros.

"No creo que esté enfadada… sólo un poco mosqueada. Verás cómo se le pasa pronto"

Aqua y Medusa se mantuvieron al margen, aunque en el fondo sentían curiosidad por saber qué era lo que pasaba.

"Es que tampoco tiene motivos…" –comenzó Kitty.

"Y ahora menos" –terminó Júbilo con una risilla.

Sombra le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hombre, no sé…" –Júbilo cogió aire y se dispuso a interpretar una escena:- "¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar, yo, el sucesor de Einstein?" –ahora puso voz de pito-. "Sí, claro… me encantaría que me ayudases… Oh, James, eres taaaaan inteligente…"

Kitty hizo un ademán de darle una colleja.

"No ha sido así. ¡Y yo no tengo esa voz!"

"Ah, cierto, que ahora eras… ¿cómo dijo él? ¡Ah, sí! 'Garganta Profunda'" –dijo Júbilo, y acabó en una carcajada acompañada por Dylan.

GataSombra apartó la mirada enfurruñada.

"Venga hombre, no te enfades… sólo era una broma"

Kitty les sacó la lengua y luego acabó riéndose ella también.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez terminada la comida los chicos se dirigieron a la sala de estudio. Ninguno sabía muy bien porqué iban juntos a todas partes si no se hablaban, pero lo hacían con tanta naturalidad que tampoco se lo planteaban.

Una vez allí se instalaron en un sofá. James se fue en busca de Kitty, y Warren se dirigió a la biblioteca para consultar algún libro.

"Parece que hay química entre ellos" –comentó Dash refiriéndose a James y a Kitty; mirando a Bobby para ver si pillaba el doble sentido de la frase o se limitaba a enfadarse por la sugerencia de hubiese algo entre ellos.

"Bah, qué sabrás tú…"

Dash soltó una risilla mientras se levantaba a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Dio una vuelta mirando los libros de las inmensas estanterías, sin interesarse por ninguno en especial, pero sin prestar tampoco atención a los demás, con lo que acabó chocando.

Kathleen había sido con lo que había chocado. La chica estaba agachada recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído.

"Lo siento, estaba leyendo y no te he visto…" –se disculpó Medusa un poco azorada una vez hubo apilado de nuevo los libros entre sus brazos.

Dash soltó un simple "Bah…" y se fue.

"Es un poco borde, pero no es malo" –dijo una voz detrás de Kath.

"¿Eh?"

"Soy Warren" –dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Medusa sonrió.

"Kathleen. Encantada" –entonces se fijó en las alas que el pobre Warren se esforzaba por mantener pegadas a su espalda para no tirar nada-. "Son muy bonitas"

"Sí, y un poco incómodas…" –dijo con una mano en la nuca, algo cohibido.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa, cerca de donde James y Kitty hablaban de algo aparentemente muy divertido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Medusa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –preguntó Ángel.

"No, nada…" –desvió la mirada, pero de nuevo deseó saber mentir mejor-. "Es por él" –dijo, señalando a Spider-. "Es que… me dan miedo las arañas. Más que miedo, lo mío es aracnofobia"

"Vaya… no creo que él lo sepa, no lo hace a propósito"

"Ya… no es su culpa. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre de mutante"

"Ah, sí… soy Ángel. O el Arcángel, como prefieras"

Kath soltó una risilla.

"Si pienso en Ángel, me vienen a la cabeza esos querubines rubitos… pero si pienso en Arcángel, pienso en alguien mucho más poderoso… creo que te llamaré Ángel, de momento. Hasta que te vea luchar" –dijo Kathleen con una sonrisa.

Warren se sonrojó por la comparación con un "querubín rubito", pero sonrió.

"Yo soy Medusa"

Warren parecía sorprendido.

"¿Medusa? No te veo como una gorgona asesina…" –dijo entre risas.

Kath apartó la mirada.

"Sí, bueno… m-me voy, ¿vale? Me ha encantado hablar contigo" –dijo medio tartamudeando, y se fue; dejando a Warren evidentemente confundido.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pícara sabía que James y Kitty habían quedado, y en cierto modo eso la aliviaba bastante. Seguía convencida de que, si no se hubiera "curado", hubiera pasado algo entre Bobby y GataSombra.

Estaba en los terrenos de la Escuela, dando un paseo.

En uno de los bancos estaba Dylan, mirando lo que parecía ser una foto.

Se acercó con cuidado, pero en cuando notó que la estaban mirando Aqua guardó la foto. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, la saludó.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" –le preguntó Pícara.

"Quería que me diera el aire, eso es todo"

"Ya, claro…" –no iba a soltar prenda sobre la foto, evidentemente; y tampoco tenía suficiente confianza como para tener que hacerlo-. "Por cierto…"

Dylan levantó la mirada.

"¿Por qué te quedaste dentro del despacho de Tormenta cuando llegaste?"

"Eh, no… sólo quería preguntarle una cosa…"

Pícara dulcificó la mirada.

"Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie"

Aqua dudaba, pero la verdad es que le gustaría poder hablarlo con alguien.

"Estaba buscando a un mutante"

"¿Y lo encontraste?"

Dylan negó con la cabeza, bastante apenada.

"Bueno, no te preocupes… ¡pero no llores!"

Aqua se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

"Qué tonta, no sé porqué lloro… será mejor que vaya adentro. Gracias por preocuparte"

"Nada hombre…"

Pícara vio cómo Dylan se alejaba. Se preguntó quién demonios sería esa persona… y decidió que debía encontrar esa foto y encontrar a quien quiera que fuese ese mutante. Aqua debía guardar la foto en algún cajón de su mesilla, o algo así… intentaría buscarlo por la noche.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Escuela.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin había anochecido. Con una media sonrisa salió de su escondrijo, dispuesto a llenar de nuevo su despensa con la comida de cualquier tienda del pequeño pueblo que se extendía desde el linde del bosque.

Con paso firme y silencioso, se internó en el ahora pueblo fantasma, únicamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna menguante.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos observando cada letrero hasta encontrar alguno que le sirviese. Después de unos cinco minutos, encontró lo que buscaba: una destartalada tienda de ultramarinos que no parecía tener sistema de seguridad y que, por fortuna, no habría las 24 horas.

Se disponía a entrar cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Más que abierta, tenía la cerradura completamente ennegrecida, como si hubiese explotado algo.

"Genial", pensó. "Tengo compañía"

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a comprobar quién demonios estaba allí dentro.

Al parecer, quien quiera que estuviese ahí sabía que iba a tener compañía. Una sombra apareció.

"Te estaba esperando" –dijo la silueta, con un marcado acento francés.

Una vez dicho esto, se acercó para que pudiera verle la cara.

Tenía el pelo castaño, una gabardina marrón y una especie de bastón plateado que podía alargar. Un poco de barba de tres días, y unos ojos extrañamente rojos.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Vaya, me siento desilusionado…" –dijo, de nuevo con el acento francés-. "En cambio, yo sí sé quién eres tú: Pyros, la mano derecha de Magneto. Al menos, desde que Mística se volvió una simple humana"

Pyros alzó una ceja.

"Veo que estás muy bien informado, francesito"

"Gambito, por favor"

Pyros se encogió de hombros.

"Como quieras. ¿Por qué me buscabas?"

"Oh, mon Dieu! Por supuesto. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte"

"Te escucho"

Ambos se sentaron, sin importarles que aún seguían en la tienda.

"Très bien! Veamos… tu has estado en la Escuela de Xavier, ¿verdad?"

Pyros asintió.

"Necesito que me ayudes a entrar"

"¿A… entrar? ¿Para qué?" –le preguntó a Gambito extrañado.

"Ah, mon amie, soy un ladrón, y esa mansión es mi paraíso particular"

No estaba muy seguro de que dijese la verdad, Pyros estaba seguro de que Gambito ocultaba algo. Pero, por otra parte… si entraba en la Academia podía saber lo que pasaba allí, tendría información privilegiada, tendría un espía dentro. No era tan mala idea, después de todo…

Antes de que asintiera, Gambito retomó la palabra.

"Evidentemente, tú también obtendrías algo a cambio…" –Pyros escuchó con atención, quizá podría sacarle algo más-. "Te ofrezco alojamiento"

Pyros abrió los ojos sorprendido. Alojamiento era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Es un apartamento. Está en las afueras, te llevaré si aceptas… y no te preocupes por la comida, cada semana tendrás un nuevo abastecimiento. Lo llevarán a nombre de Remy LeBeau"

Con una sonrisa, Pyros aceptó. No sólo había conseguido una casa y comida asegurada, sino un espía.

Gambito sonrió, todo lo que necesitaba estaba en aquella mansión.

"Perfecto. Pero que quede claro que somos socios, vamos a partes iguales. No quiero llamarte mon chef, ¿eh?"

"Sí, sí…"

"Y de todos modos, ya ibas necesitando gente… últimamente la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos está un poco vacía, ¿verdad? Debe ser un poco aburrido estar uno sólo…"

Pyros refunfuñó, aunque en el fondo estaba orgulloso de haber sobrevivido él sólo. Puede que Magneto y Mística aún estuviesen vivos, sí, pero ahora no eran más que humanos. Escoria, se habían convertido en sus enemigos…

Se preguntó por un momento qué habría sido de esos dos.

"¿Y qué tal te llevas con tus X-compañeros de la Escuela de Xavier?" –dijo, riéndose de su improvisado chiste-. "Vale, vale, cambiemos de tema. Dime qué hacer"

"Escucha bien, Gambito: entrarás como un nuevo alumno. Diles que intentas reintegrarte en la sociedad después de una vida de ladrón o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra; se lo creerán, no te preocupes. Deberíamos estar en contacto…"

Remy sonrió.

"Gambito lo tiene todo pensado…" –sacó dos móviles de última generación de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y le tendió uno.

"Bien… te diré los pasadizos que necesites"

"Me gustaría ver CEREBRO"

Ajá. Pyros entendió entonces que era eso lo que Gambito buscaba desde un principio. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había oído hablar de CEREBRO? Pero bueno, eso era otra historia, ya se acabaría enterando… por el momento, le venía bien tener un aliado.

"No es difícil acceder, pero sin el Profesor… no sé si podrías entrar. De todos modos, si te ganas su confianza acabarán por llevarte ellos mismos"

"D'accord"

Gambito le tendió la mano y Pyros le devolvió el apretón en señal de que habían cerrado el acuerdo.

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a ese apartamento?"

"Llévate comida, tardaremos bastante… en dos días o así habremos llegado"

"¿Eres un ladrón y no eres capaz de robar un vehículo para ir más rápido?" –dijo Pyros con un deje de reproche.

Remy se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que siendo un fugitivo huido de la justicia preferirías viajar de noche y lo más desapercibido posible, non?"

"Si no hay más remedio…"

Cogieron un poco de comida y lo que tenía Pyros en la cueva y comenzaron a andar.

Acordaron que cogerían cualquier ferrocarril que llevase cerca de la mansión, aunque debían ir como polizones para no correr riesgo de que identificaran a Pyros.

Pyros aún pensaba en qué sería lo que Gambito querría encontrar usando a CEREBRO, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. De momento, le venía muy bien que estuviese dentro… no quería admitirlo, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo estarían las cosas en la Academia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Aquí siguen las aventuras y desventuras de estos chicos y chicas... ¡y han aparecido Pyros y Gambit! Aquellos que deseaban que salieran... (vale, seguro que la mayoría de la gente esperaba que saliera el Gambón y sólo esperaba a mi pobre Pyros, pero bueno xDD).

Ahora que ya conocen un poco más a los nuevos, díganme qué les parecen; si James es un sobrao-rico-bastardo (sí, va por ti, Pro xD) y eso... y les aviso que en próximo capítulo se sabrán más cosas de Kath .

Y ahora la contestación de los reviews, que es lo que más me gusta xD:

**Maredikaos: **Me alegro que te guste y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también . Pues, lo siento, pero eso que me preguntas sobre si van a salir algunos de los que murieron... ¡Es un secreto! XD No puedo decir nada.

**Eamane y Gilraen: **A vosotras que os voy a contar... ya se que estáis esperando que suba ya el tercero, pero paciencia xD. Y nada, con lo que hablo con vosotras no tengo nada más que deciros aquí, así que... bye bye! XD

¡Espero que leáis el próximo capítulo!


	3. La desgraciada historia del farolillo

**Notas iniciales: **X-men no me pertenece, etc., etc. Sólo deciros que en las notas finales hay una pequeña sorpresilla... insertar risa diabólica xD

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

3º Capítulo

**La desgraciada historia del farolillo hundido y otras cosas**

Después de pasar prácticamente toda la tarde en la biblioteca, volvieron a juntarse las chicas y los chicos para ir a cenar. Kitty miraba algo temerosa las caras de sus compañeras de cuarto, preguntándose por qué demonios había aceptado la invitación de Spider de ayudarla con los deberes cuando, en realidad, no lo necesitaba. Aunque se lo había pasado bien, con ese chico siempre soltaba más de una carcajada.

Los chicos por su parte estaban tan distanciados como antes, aunque seguían yendo los cinco juntos a todas partes; quizá por no molestarse en intentar hacer amigos fuera del grupo que compartía habitación.

Las féminas llegaron al comedor a tiempo de sentarse en una mesa que acababa de quedar libre. Esa vez, Pícara se sentó con ellas. Kitty sonrió, quizá al final sí empezaban a llevarse bien.

En una mesa cercana, Logan intentaba abrir una lata de cerveza (que él había comprado, pues estaba harto de sobrevivir a base de refrescos y batidos), mientras Tormenta conversaba con Bestia sobre unos papeles que tenía ésta, en los que figuraban los nombres de los posibles nuevos docentes de la Academia.

Y los chicos… bueno, los chicos se sentaron. Tampoco tenían nada de qué hablar (a no ser que se cuente como conversación las quejas de James sobre la poca salsa que había en cada ración para mojar los cachitos de pollo).

Una vez acomodadas en su mesa, Júbilo se inclinó hacía GataSombra con expresión pícara.

"A ver, a ver… ¿qué tal con Einstein?"

Kitty se hizo la ofendida.

"Qué malpensadas sois, no ha pasado nada…"

"Claro, claro… ¿de qué habéis hablado?" –preguntó Aqua esta vez.

"De las partículas atómicas, protones, neutrones, ese rollo. Muy romántico todo" –dijo Kitty, sarcástica.

Kitty cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer, esperando que hubiese terminado el interrogatorio. Nada más lejos de la realidad: las demás ya estaban preparando una nueva tanda de preguntas.

"Venga hombre, no te enfades. Además, yo creo que le gustas a él… fíjate en cómo te mira"

Las cinco inconscientemente miraron hacia la mesa de los chicos. Coloso comía tranquilamente, Ángel estaba apartando alguna cosa del plato, Dash miraba la comida y la revolvía con el tenedor, Bobby enfriaba su bebida y James cogía un palito de pollo con los dedos, lo mojaba en la salsa y decía con voz de pito: "¡Oh no, voy a morir!", luego cambiaba el tono de voz por uno grave y soltaba: "La muerte es tu destino. Ha llegado tu final", seguido de una risa malvada y se lo comía.

Aqua miró a Kitty extrañada.

"Ya podías haberte fijado en otro menos payaso, porque…"

"¡Pero cómo os tengo que decir que NO me gusta!" –dijo Sombra, enfadada.

Pícara sonrió.

"Bueno, venga, no te enf…" –la frase de Pícara quedó a media porque un proyectil cayó en ese momento sobre la salsa de Kathleen, quien soltó un grito del susto.

El proyectil no era otra cosa que un cachito de pollo.

"¡Lo siento!" –gritó James, al tiempo que pensaba en lo buena que era su puntería-. "Es que sus últimas palabras fueron: 'quiero volar, era el sueño de mi vida'. Y entonces claro, como soy un malvado pero a la vez piadoso rey del mundo del pollo, le he montado en la catapulta (es decir, el tenedor) para que cumpliera su sueño al tiempo que moría dolorosamente. Lo que pasa que tenía que caer en la salsa del greñas este… pero es que me he pasado, le he dado con demasiada fuerza y ha ido a parar a la salsa de la curandera…"

Ante tal parrafada, todo el comedor quedó sumido en un silencio en el que nadie sabía muy bien si reírse, llevarle al manicomio, pegarle una colleja o seguir comiendo sus palitos de pollo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya en la habitación, volvieron al problema de la noche anterior: se aburrían. Coloso seguía con su libro, y Ángel acababa de dormirse. Spider de nuevo parecía ser el único que no tenía nada que hacer, así que se levantó de un salto y soltó:

"Me voy a fuera, a dar una vuelta"

"Te acompaño" –dijo Bobby, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Dash se quedó mirando, pensando si quedarse en la habitación o seguir a los otros dos. Al final decidió irse fuera.

"Me salgo a fumar"

Coloso hizo un ademán con la mano como que les había oído y los tres salieron. Mientras bajaban, pesando cómo comenzar una conversación decente (en realidad, Dash trazaba un plan para deshacerse de ellos y poder fumar tranquilo), oyeron un sonoros ronquidos que provenían de los terrenos, concretamente de la zona donde estaba la piscina.

Cuando salieron, James se adelantó y vio al sujeto del que salían los ronquidos: era Bestia, que dormía profundamente en una hamaca, con las gafas aún puestas y un libro abierto en el regazo. Con una risilla, el arácnido se acercó despacio para comprobar que no iba a despertarse. Pasó la mano por delante de la cara y, cuando comprobó que no reaccionaba, llamó a los otros dos. Bobby se acercó con una media sonrisa y Dash, más pendiente de sacar el pitillo que de seguir a los otros, avanzó unos pasos con la vista fija en la cajetilla que acababa de extraer de su bolsillo.

"Está frito del todo" –dijo, más para Bobby, que en realidad era el único que le prestaba atención.

"Un poco más y despierta a toda la Academia" –susurró éste a su vez, acercándose.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada que intentaron disimular para no despertar al azulado. Al fondo, Dash seguía peleándose con el mechero sin enterarse de la conversación.

"Ey, Wash" –susurró James. Cuando éste giró la cabeza en señal de que le había oído, siguió- "No te escaquees. ¿Te atreves a hacer alguna tontería delante de él a ver si se despierta?"

Algo parecido a un bufido salió de labios de Dash.

"Vaya estupidez"

Y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"¿Ves? No se atreve. Mucha pinta de tipo duro, pero luego es un cobarde…"

"No creo que le convenzas con eso" –dijo Bobby alzando una ceja. Se giró para ver la reacción del susodicho, pero cuando miró, Dash ya se había acercado a Bestia-. "No me lo creo…"

"Sé como tratar a la gente" –se mofó James con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dash, por su parte, estaba en frente de Bestia. Carraspeó, y para sorpresa de Bobby y Spider, comenzó a pasar por delante agitando los brazos y poniendo caras raras. El azulado apreció despertarse un par de veces, cuando Dash fingió tener alitas y cuando puso la palma de la mano encima de la cabeza simulando ser una cresta.

Cuando terminó, volvió a carraspear, se colocó el cuello de la chaqueta, cogió el pitillo, lo encendió y al ponérselo en la boca dijo: "Chupaos esa". Se alejó hacia una zona apartada, no sin antes echar todo el humo en la cara del arácnido.

Bobby se esforzaba por aguantarse la risa, mientras que James seguía anonadado por el cambio de personalidad. Al momento se recuperó y se acercó a Bestia, dispuesto a hacer más chorradas que Dash. Delante de Bobby, que temía que llegara su turno, James pasó por delante del azulado andando como un cangrejo usando las manos como pinzas.

Dash se volvió a acercar a los otros dos y James y él se pusieron a poner caras delante de Bestia. Bobby, que lo observaba todo desde un segundo plano, miraba a los otros dos preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese punto tan rápidamente, y se unió a ellos. Cualquiera que saliera al patio de la piscina en ese momento encontraría a tres payasos de diez y tantos años poniendo caras estúpidas delante de un mutante azul.

De repente Bobby se alejó de la zona en la que estaban los otros dos y, al rato, les llamó la atención chistándoles. Cuando se volvieron, éste había cogido uno de los farolillos que se encendían cuando no les llegaba la luz del sol y lo alzaba con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra simulaba coger unos libros debajo de la axila y se colocaba en el borde de la piscina, comentando:

"¿Quién soy?"

Ante esto, los otros dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada y corrieron a taparse la boca con las manos para evitar hacer ruido y que se despertase.

Bobby también intentaba ocultar su risa y continuó con el farolillo, esta vez, usándolo como carraca. ¿Qué pasó? Pues lo que tenía que pasar: en una de las sacudidas la parte superior se desprendió y se cayó al agua. Bobby se quedó mirando el palito que lo había sujetado con una mirada que claramente decía "La he cagado" y los otros, después de haberse reunido con él segundos antes, se quedaron en shock. Dash le arrebató el palito a Bobby, se agachó en el borde de la piscina, e intentó, con el palito, alcanzarlo, como si tuviera efecto de imán; y lo golpeaba varias veces con la punta. Todos se pusieron en movimiento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cuando unas misteriosas burbujas emergieron desde debajo de la parte superior del farolillo y comenzaba a hundirse en la zona de mayor profundidad de la piscina.

A partir de ese momento, empezaron a despreocuparse de alzar la voz y miraron desesperadamente alrededor para buscar algo que les pudiese servir, y encontraron la red que se utilizaba para limpiar la superficie de la piscina de los insectos. Cuando James intentó atraparlo sonó el teléfono dentro de la academia, y éste corrió indeciso a contestarlo, dudando entre ayudar a los otros con el pequeño problema o alejar a los demás del lugar. Tormenta bajaba por las escaleras con el mismo propósito, y el arácnido, pensando rápidamente, le dijo, intentando aparentar toda la tranquilidad del mundo:

"Ehh…suena el teléfono…" - señaló el aparato con una mirada de absoluta seguridad, asintiendo. Tormenta le miró, asintiendo también con una frase que sonó algo así como "…Sí, lo iba a coger…". El chico la miró un momento mientras contestaba y luego salió de la habitación al tiempo que pensaba que había sido una respuesta muy tonta.

A la vez que Spider hacía gala de su inteligencia señalándole a Tormenta que sonaba el teléfono, fuera se seguía librando una dura batalla por recuperar la parte superior del farolillo, ahora completamente hundida.

Cuando James entró en la Academia, Bobby retomó la red caza-bichos e intentó hacer subir farolillo, pero pesaba mucho y lo único que consiguió fue dejarlo en la parte de menos profundidad de la piscina. Mientras Dash vigilaba que Bestia no se despertase (cosa extraña que siguiera durmiendo, después de todo el ruido que habían hecho); Bobby se medio tumbó en el borde, apoyando el abdomen y alargando el brazo para cogerlo. Como no llegaba y veía que James no salía, lo cual era mala señal, intentó acercarlo a las escaleras con la mano, chapoteando. Pensó en helar toda el agua, pero el farolillo no sobresalía y hubiese sido imposible sacarlo.

Cuando estuvo, según Bobby, lo suficientemente cerca, intentó cogerlo de nuevo. Con cuidado apoyó un pie en el primer escalón, que apenas tenía agua; pero que tenía la suficiente como para que se le escurriera el pie y acabase dentro de la piscina, mojado prácticamente de cuello para abajo; pero con el farolillo en la mano.

Al oír la salpicadura, Dash se volvió rápidamente. Cuando vio el panorama, no sabía si reír o llorar. Optó por lo primero.

Al final, Bobby salió a duras penas de la piscina, con cuidado de no volver a escurrirse y pasándole el farolillo a Dash para que lo colocara en su sitio, mientras éste último se sujetaba la tripa y se esforzaba por no reírse demasiado alto. Rápidamente unió la parte superior al palo, que había quedado olvidado hacía rato; y empezó a agitarlo con fuerza intentando que soltara toda el agua y volviera a encenderse.

En ese momento apareció James de nuevo, mirando extrañado a Bobby, quien estrujaba la camiseta para escurrirla y que acabó por ponerse una toalla que estaba colgada cerca; y a Dash, que seguía agitando el farolillo. Al fin, volvió a encenderse. Sólo ellos tres se dieron cuenta de las múltiples gotitas que adornaban el cristal que rodeaba a la bombilla. Después de colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio y poder suspirar aliviados, Tormenta salió de la academia y se dirigió a Spider.

"James, está al teléfono tu hermano Christian. Te has ido tan rápido que no he podido decírtelo…" -el susodicho asintió tras levantar la cabeza y entró a la academia a cogerlo. En esto, Tormenta se fijó en la toalla que llevaba Bobby encima y preguntó, extrañada: -"¿Qué haces con una toalla?"

"Es queeeee…" - miró a Dash- "…Tengo frío."

Con sonrisas nerviosas, se dirigieron a la Academia para ir a su habitación; no sin que antes Dash pisara y apagara el cigarro que se había encendido al salir y que aún estaba en el suelo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando subió James, Bobby ya tenía puesta ropa seca, Dash se fumaba un cigarro y Coloso y Ángel dormían plácidamente, sin haberse enterado de nada de lo que había pasado abajo. Sin esperarse pregunta alguna, empezó a hablar de lo que le había contado su hermano.

-"Nada, que es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y va a hacer una fiesta y me dice que vaya. La verdad es que no me entusiasma, pero por lo menos iré para ver a mi familia…creo que voy a secuestrar a alguien para no aburrirme allí." –Bobby le miraba con una cara que decía "¿A mí qué me cuentas?" y Dash hacía como que no le escuchaba y seguía en el balcón fumando.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente continuó la rutina matutina. Dash aún estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes y afeitándose, y los demás terminaban de arreglarse. Mientras James terminaba de vestirse, le comentaba a un medio dormido Bobby que intentaba meter la cabeza por la manga de su camiseta su plan para no asistir solo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano Christian. Cuando éste consiguió colocarse la camiseta correctamente, bostezó.

"¿Y a quién te vas a llevar? Si no conoces a nadie"

Spider hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

"Lo ideal sería alguna chica" –dijo pensativo-. "Pero claro, hay que elegir bien. Yo tengo muy buen ojo, pero aún así me vendría bien que me ayudases… ya sabes, para decirme los pros y los contras de cada una"

Bobby nunca sabía si James bromeaba o no. Alzó una ceja mientras cogía la mochila.

"¿Y qué, don Juan, ya tienes alguna pensada?"

"Para serte sincero, sí. Pero como tampoco sé si hay mejores… por eso necesito tu ayuda, Cubito de Hielo"

Bobby puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y quién es la "afortunada"?"

"Garganta Profunda. Quien, por cierto, ya no tiene la voz ronca… tendré que llamarla de otra manera. Ella atraviesa las paredes, como los fantasmas… podría decirle Casper" –dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a reírse.

A Bobby no le gustó nada que hubiese elegido a Kitty, y frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta. Coloso, que estaba detrás de él, le dio una palmadita en el hombro al tiempo que soltaba una risilla.

"No sé si Kitty…" –comenzó Bobby, pero James le cortó.

"Mira, a tu novia no me la voy a llevar. La morena de las chispas está loca, y yo sólo me basto para sacar a mis padres de quicio. La curandera saldría corriendo antes de que pudiese decírselo…"

"Es por tu mutación" –interrumpió Ángel.

James le miró confundido.

"¿Eh?"

"Tiene aracnofobia, no es su culpa"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que tiene de eso?"

Ángel enrojeció.

"Me lo dijo ayer…"

La sonrisa de Spider se ensanchó. Estaba a punto de decir cualquier cosa, pero Coloso se adelantó.

"Anda, déjale en paz. Si la chica le gusta, mejor para él"

"Yo… yo no he dicho que me guste…"

Con paso rápido, Warren se colocó la mochila al hombro y salió del cuarto rojo como un tomate. James retomó la palabra cuando Dash salía del baño.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Pues eso, que la curandera no… la hermana del greñas… bueno, ella no estaría mal…"

"Ni se te ocurra" –dijo Dash con voz de ultratumba.

"Está bien, está bien… en fin, que sólo queda la fantasmilla"

A Coloso, que había seguido el culebrón Bobby – Pícara – Kitty desde el principio, le pareció un modo muy divertido de continuarlo. Ante la mirada indecisa del Hombre de Hielo, que no quería volver a protestar y no paraba de repetirse mentalmente que su novia era Pícara y no Kitty; Pete le decía a James que GataSombra era la mejor elección.

Llegaron a clase al cabo de unos minutos. James escudriñó el aula en cuanto estuvo dentro, buscando a Kitty. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, supuestamente en un intento de peinarlo hacia atrás; pero que lo único que consiguió fue despeinarlo aún más. Se acercó a su mesa, no sin antes dedicarle un "Buenos días" a Sombra cuando pasó a su lado.

Dash, que era quien se sentaba con él, alzó una ceja.

"¿No se lo ibas a decir a ella?"

"Vamos, hay que tener un poco de mano. Si se lo digo ahora me va a decir que no... durante el día de hoy tengo que portarme bien con ella, para que baje la guardia" –dijo James, como dándose aires de saber mucho de esto.

"Estás loco" –murmuró Dash, sentándose.

Spider entonces se fijó en Kathleen, que estaba sentada al lado de Aqua con la misma expresión de timidez que cuando llegó. Así que aracnofobia... eso era un dato muy interesante. Decidió probarlo. Sin perder más tiempo, lanzó una telaraña finita al otro extremo de la clase, concretamente al cierre de una ventana; pasando por supuesto delante de la cara de Kath. Ésta, con un grito, se encogió en su asiento; mirando muy roja a todos los que se habían dado la vuelta para mirar al oírla.

"Perdón, perdón... ¿pero has visto qué puntería tengo? Directo al blanco" –se mofó James, esperando algún "Cállate", o incluso un "Vete a la mierda".

Pero eso no llegó. Despacio, Medusa volvió a colocarse bien en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y evitando en todo lo posible mirar a Spider. James frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? La gente tan tímida le crispaba los nervios. Decidió que, antes de que acabara la clase, tendría a Kath gritándole que era imbécil.

Al poco rato entró Tormenta. Con paso firme dejó unos libros que llevaba en la mesa y se acercó a la pizarra. Con un "Buenos días a todos", se dispuso a comenzar la clase, que no era otra que biología.

Spider aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para chinchar a Medusa sin que Tormenta se enterara. Se ganó unos cuantos "estate quieto" de Dylan, de Kitty, de Júbilo (que eran las que estaban más cerca), de Warren e incluso uno de Dash, que estaba harto de que no parara de moverse del asiento. Pero ninguno de Kathleen.

Cuando casi se había dado por vencido, Tormenta le dijo a Kath que saliera a la pizarra. Medio temblorosa por tener que hablar delante de todos, se colocó.

"Bien, Kath. Tus compañeros elegirán un animal, y tú tendrás que intentar decirme su hábitat, su alimentación y su clasificación. Tranquila, si es uno muy difícil yo te ayudaré"

Medusa asintió nerviosa. Ya era tímida hablando cara a cara con la gente, pero hacerlo delante de un público hacía que le temblasen las piernas. Tragó saliva, mientras observaba cómo sus compañeros pensaban algún animal. Antes de que ninguno pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, ya estaba James gritando:

"¡Una tarántula!"

Kathleen maldijo por lo bajo rezando porque Tormenta decidiera que ese no valía, pero ésta asintió despacio y se giró hacia ella.

"Bien. Kath, puedes empezar" –Tormenta intentaba que Medusa se abriese un poco, y por eso la había sacado.

"Vislumbra la araña, dibújala en tu mente..." –decía Spider en tono místico.

"James, silencio" –le riñó Tormenta.

Kath era un manojo de nervios. Todas las miradas se centraban en ella que, sin resultado, intentaba comenzar su exposición. Para colmo no paraba de pensar en arañas, cortesía del señor Kudrow. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros: unos observaban atentos y otros miraban aburridos. Tormenta esperaba, y Kath seguía en silencio. ¿Por qué tenían que mirarla todos a ella?

A Kathleen le daba la impresión de que estaban riéndose de ella. Pensando que era una tonta por no responder a algo tan fácil. Tormenta seguramente estaría enfadada... ¿y de quién era la culpa? Suya, seguramente...

O quizá no. No, la verdad es que la culpa no era de ella...

La culpa era de James. Por supuesto. Era él quien le había lanzado una telaraña nada más llegar a la Academia, era él quien le había lanzado un palito de pescado al plato haciendo que todos se quedaran mirando, era él quien la estaba dejando en evidencia delante de toda la clase. Kath sintió una especie espasmo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con grito.

"No... ahora no, por favor... ahora no..." –murmurando estas palabras se arrodilló en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo y con las manos aún agarrándose la cabeza.

Tormenta se acercó a ella rápidamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. En cuanto lo tocó, Medua le dio un puñetazo y la tiró contra la pizarra. Toda la clase estaba en shock. James, que no sabía muy bien qué pasaba pero que se sentía culpable, se acercó. A una distancia prudencial, intentó hablar con ella.

"Oye... escucha, ¿qué te pasa?..."

El pelo de Kath había empezado a cambiar. La pinza que llevaba cayó al suelo cuando algunos mechones comenzaron a formar una pequeña serpiente de ojos brillantes. Y a esa le siguió otra, y otra, hasta que todo el pelo se hubo convertido. Spider intentó escapar, pero Medusa le cogió de la muñeca con una fuerza inusual en alguien de su tamaño.

Despacio levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto unos ojos plateados que sólo James pudo ver antes de quedar completamente petrificado. Al momento, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su cabello, para acabar desmayada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pyros y Gambito estaban en el linde del bosque, hacía poco que había anochecido. Remy parecía contento, habían avanzado bastante rápido y esa noche llegarían a su destino.

"No deben quedar más de cinco o seis kilómetros"

"Bien..." –murmuró Pyros-.

Siguieron caminando sin adentrarse en la metrópoli hasta que fue noche cerrada. Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a su destino. El edificio no estaba en la mejor zona de la ciudad, es más; era bastante ruinoso y Pyros pudo comprobar que la gente que había por allí no parecía precisamente de confianza, pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Con la capucha puesta para tapar el rostro de la luz de las farolas, Gambito le condujo hacia su nuevo "hogar".

Pasaron cerca de un restaurante con un cartel de luces de neón donde se podía leer "Midnight Café", que aún estaba abierto y de donde salía mucho ruido. En un callejón unos cuantos hombres trapicheaban con cualquier cosa, y cerca de un cubo de basura donde se apoyaba un hombre para dormir estaba el edificio donde viviría a partir de ahora.

"3 planta, puerta A" –dijo, lanzándole las llaves. Pyros las cogió al vuelo.

"OK"

"Maintenant, dime cómo llegar a la Mansión" –dijo Gambito apoyándose en la pared-. "Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato"

"Sí, sí... " –Pyros se pasó una mano por el pelo-. "Coje el tren hasta Westchester Country. Una vez allí, vete a Salem Center; la Mansión está en el 1407 del Camino Graymalkin"

Remy apuntaba en un papel los datos.

"Très bien. Bueno, me voy, estaremos en contacto... y ya que estás, limpia un poco el piso; que no he tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar últimamente... Au revoir!"

Antes de que Pyros pudiera protestar, Gambito ya se había ido. Con un suspiro entró en el portal y subió las escaleras, pensando que por fin dormiría en una cama después de varios meses. Abrió la puerta del piso y entró, tirando la mochila que hacía de maleta en cualquier sitio; para comprobar que Remy tenía toda la razón: ese lugar necesitaba una buena ronda de limpieza.

Esquivando la ropa tirada y los envoltorios de alimentos que estaban tirados por el suelo se fue al dormitorio y se tiró en la cama sin más miramientos. Aún no se fiaba mucho del francés, y pensó que aquello podría ser una trampa; pero se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y ese pensamiento abandonó su cabeza por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La Academia estaba en silencio. Después del incidente de la mañana, James y Kathleen habían sido llevados a la enfermería de inmediato. Tormenta tenía moratón debajo del cuello, producido por el puñetazo de Kath, y algún corte en la espalda; pero nada más grave. Medusa había despertado de su desmayo ya debía de ser de noche, porque fuera estaba muy oscuro y no se oía a nadie; seguramente estarían todos en sus habitaciones.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama para encontrarse cara a cara con Bestia. Dio un respingo y al momento se acordó de lo que había pasado. Avergonzada, miró hacia otro lado, pero Hank le sujetó suavemente del brazo y la hizo girarse.

"Lo siento" –dijo bajando la cabeza y girándola de nuevo, solo para ver el cuerpo petrificado de su compañero en una camilla cercana-. "Y-yo no... quería..." –logró articular entre sollozos.

Bestia asintió.

"Lo sé. Tranquila, tranquila... ¿te había pasado esto antes?" –preguntó, tendiéndole un klínex para que se secara las lágrimas.

"Sólo una vez..."

"Ya veo. Escucha, Kathleen, cuando llegasteis, os pregunté en qué consistían vuestros poderes, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡No se lo dije porque pensé que no volvería a pasar!" –dijo, temiendo que la echaran de la Academia-. "Pensé que podría llegar a controlarlo..."

"Comprendo que no lo dijeras, no iba a preguntarte por eso" –contestó sin enfadarse-. "Pero, cuando me dijiste tus poderes, dijiste que podrías llegar a curar algo indeterminado, ya que no terminaste la frase. ¿Te referías a esto?"

Medusa asintió levemente.

"Bien. Y, ¿crees que podrías devolver a James a su estado normal?" –dijo señalando al susodicho.

"N-no lo sé... tardé cuatro días en lograr curar a mi hermano, y él era más pequeño..." –murmuró esperando una regañina, y secándose los ojos de nuevo.

Está bien. Mira, será mejor que hoy descanses, así que tienes permiso para ir a dormir a tu habitación si no quieres quedarte aquí. Mañana vendrás conmigo e intentaremos curarle. No te preocupes si no te sale a la primera, lo fundamental es la concentración, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí..."

Bestia sonrió y se levantó bostezando. Salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y Kath se quedó aún sentada y con los pañuelos de papel en la mano, mojados. Odiaba ser tan llorona, pero no lo podía evitar. Sin mirar a James, como si temiera una mirada reprobatoria por parte de éste; salió ella también de la enfermería, no sin antes mirar la hora: eran las 11 y cuarto. Estaba algo mareada, pero al rato se le pasó.

Se acercó a los dormitorios femeninos. Más bien se quedó plantada allí en medio, porque no se atrevía a subir. Seguro que después de lo que había pasado le tendrían miedo, o no querrían saber nada de ella. Estarían enfadadas, también.

Desvió la mirada hasta el suelo, se giró y fue hacia la habitación de la televisión. Se sentó en el sofá sin siquiera encenderla, y se acomodó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la habitación de los chicos se notaba la ausencia de Spider por el silencio que allí reinaba. Ángel había visto todo lo sucedido en la clase con la misma sorpresa de todos, aunque ahora entendía porqué Kath se había ido en medio de su conversación el otro día.

Aquel día se habían acostado pronto, y a esas horas el único que quedaba despierto era Dash; que tenía mono de nicotina debido a que al final no se había podido fumar tranquilo el cigarro de la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa recordó que Logan había dejado un cenicero en la sala de la televisión, así que salió sin cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y se dirigió allí.

Las cortinas estaban echadas, así que tuvo que tantear para encontrar el maldito cenicero. Una vez lo tuvo en las manos se sentó, notando al momento que había alguien más en el sofá. Sin que se notara mucho la sorpresa miró a la silueta que estaba sentada, con las piernas dobladas y juntas. Así que era la petrificadora-de-arañas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo bruscamente, sin molestarse en preguntar cómo estaba o señalar que ya había despertado.

"No quiero ir a mi habitación" –dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

"¿Te da miedo el monstruo de debajo de la cama?" –dijo entre risas, encendiendo el cigarro que acababa de sacar.

Medusa se quedó en silencio un rato.

"¿No has visto lo de esta mañana?" –preguntó en bajo.

"¿Tu transformación en la Mujer de los Pelos de Serpiente? Sí, claro. No es que preste mucha atención a clase, pero eso fue algo inusual"

"¿Y no... estás enfadado? ¿O asustado?"

"¿Me crees un cobarde?" –Medusa negó-. "Y no creo que nadie esté enfadado realmente, le has hecho un favor al mundo librándolo por un tiempo de ese tío"

Dash le dio la primera calada al cigarro mientras Kath seguía en silencio con la mirada perdida. Al rato, habló de nuevo

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"Tenía ganas de fumar" –dijo secamente.

Kathleen se apoyó en el respaldo. Para una vez que intentaba ser más sociable, se encontraba con un borde. Cerró los ojos, tenía sueño.

Dash dudaba si encender la TV o no. Cuando se decidió a coger el mando, notó que algo se apoyaba en su hombro. Con ademanes bruscos fue a decirle a Kath que se apartara, pero vio que estaba dormida. Se sonrojó sin saber porqué y miró a la televisión de nuevo, que seguía apagada.

"Mierda..."

La cogió en brazos, sorprendiéndose de su propia fuerza. O quizá es que ella pesaba muy poco. En todo caso, se dirigió a la zona de las chicas.

Anduvo por los oscuros pasillos dando gracias de no chocarse con nada. Cuando llegó a la puerta correspondiente, fue a llamar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía las dos manos ocupadas. Demonios...

Apoyándose en la pared consiguió tocar a la puerta con el pie, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran y abrieran. Su hermana salió a su encuentro, con un pijama azul que le quedaba algo grande.

"¿Dash? ¿Qué haces?"

"Que se ha quedado dormida... y la traigo..." –dijo sin saber cómo explicarse, porque tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué hacía él llevando a Kath en brazos a su habitación.

"Ah..." –contestó Dylan sin saber muy bien qué decir-. "Eh, bueno, pasa..."

Dash entró intentando huir de las miradas interrogatorias de las cinco chicas. Dejó a Medusa en la cama que le indicaron que era la suya y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en lo mucho que le molestaba que le mirasen fijamente.

Con el mismo paso rápido llegó a su habitación, entró y se tumbó, con los mismos pantalones y la misma camiseta que había llevado durante el día. Ya se cambiaría mañana. Una vez que estuvo tumbado y casi dormido, sólo un pensamiento recorría su mente:

"Me he dejado abajo el mechero y el tabaco... mierda"

Bueno, otra noche que se había quedado sin fumar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **¡Bueno! Ya sabéis cuáles son los verdaderos poderes de Kath, que por otra parte eras bastante obvios ¬ ¬U... en fin. ¿Se despertará James? ¿Dejará Dash de fumar? ¿Llegará pronto Gambit a la Academia? ¿Sobrevivirá Pyros en una casa como la de Remy? La respuesta estas preguntas... ¡en el próximo capítulo! XD

Y ahora la sorpresa que he prometido al principio del capítulo... ¡ATENCIÓN! Si tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo son Dash, Aqua, James y Kath; o ver dibujos de los protagonistas en general, me lo decís en un review y yo os responderé con un mail (dadme vuestra dirección) diciéndoos los dibujos que tengo. Elegís los que queráis, y yo os los envío por mail .

Este capi va dedicado a Gilraen y Eámanë, y a mí misma xD; por demostrar que es posible que en medio de la noche se te caiga un farolillo a la piscina, que suene el teléfono justo en ese momento, que una se caiga dentro y que luego al rescatar el farolillo te des cuenta de que está lleno de agua y no funciona. Y todo ello, sin despertar al hombre que dormía en una hamaca... xDD

Bueno, pues dicho esto... ¡a contestar los reviews!

.**Maredikaos: **Jeje, con que te gusta James... pues lo siento, pero le ha tocado quedarse en la enfermería por un tiempo xD. Ya ves que al final, los poderes de Kath sí eran los de la mitología... ¿Sólo eres menor que yo por 5 días? ¡Qué coincidencia! XDD Pues nada, espero que te haya gustado el capi .

**Lizirien: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic . Pues la verdad no sé qué demonios voy a hacer con Pícara y Bobby, pero ten en cuenta que Gambito va a revolucionar toda la Escuela, o sea que cualquier cosa puede pasar... xD ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Gilraen y Eámane: **Mari Kameji Juani... ¿Pero me queréis hundir en la miseria o qué? XD Ajá, con que Remy es une merde... xDD Tenéis razón, mas que ánimo necesito inspiración... Be inspired my friend!!! XD Bueno, pues nada, a ver si empiezo el 5º capi y me dejo de estas paridas absurdas...

Os veo en el próximo capítulo! (Cosa que, por otra parte, es completamente imposible... en fin, dejémoslo en que es una despedida hasta el siguiente capi...)


	4. ¡Comienzan los líos amorosos!

**Notas iniciales: **X-Men no me pertenece, escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, etc.etc... esas cosas que pongo aquí siempre.

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

4º Capítulo

**¡Comienzan los líos amorosos!**

Pyros despertó a la mañana siguiente con la misma postura con la que se había "acostado" (más bien "dejado caer") la noche anterior. Maldiciendo por lo bajo por el hecho de que ya fuese de día se estiró al tiempo que bostezaba, y le echó un vistazo a su nuevo cuarto. Éste constaba de una cama (de matrimonio, eso sí), un armario algo destartalado y una mesilla con una lamparilla encima, y ya. La luz entraba por un ventanal (aunque con los sucios que estaban los cristales, Pyros no se explicaba cómo podía entrar tanta), y éste daba a una pequeña terraza.

Buscó con la mirada su mochila, ¿dónde la había dejado? Recordó que la había tirado por ahí nada más entrar, de modo que debía estar en salón. Aún no había visto bien la casa, aunque no era muy grande: el salón y la cocina eran la misma sala, solo que separado por una encimera que formaba parte de la cocina; un baño y el dormitorio.

Se dirigió a buscar su mochila quitándose la camiseta por el camino, para ponerse otra luego. Cuando llegó a la salón, una chica que debía ser algo mayor que él estaba paseándose por la zona de la cocina con la familiaridad que se tiene en la propia casa. Pyros, sin saber muy bien qué decir, carraspeó.

Ésta se dio la vuelta. Unos ojos oscuros se posaron en él de inmediato. La chica tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, con algún que otro tirabuzón en las puntas; y color caoba oscuro. Con una media sonrisa dejó las latas de conservas que tenía en la mano.

"¿Te he despertado? Lo siento" –miró que Pyros tenía la camiseta en la mano, miró su reloj y soltó una risilla-. "Aún es temprano, qué aguante"

Pyros alzó una ceja mientras la chica seguía colocando en su sitio alimentos que tenía en bolsas de plástico.

"¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo aún no he desayunado. Dile a Remy que le dejo ahí unos _croissants_, ¿eh?"

"Gamb... eh, Remy, no está"

La chica se giró, enfadada.

"¡Oh, esto es el colmo! Al señorito no le basta con que le suba comida todas las semanas, sino que se larga y tengo que ocuparme yo de sus ligues" –ahí Pyros abrió los ojos a más no poder, y entendió el comentario de antes-. "He de decir, por cierto, que no sabía que se había pasado a la otra acera. En fin, a mí eso me da igual, lo que no entiendo es que te deje aquí..."

"Eh... oye. Yo NO" –y subrayó el NO-, "no soy el ligue de ese francés, ¿vale? Me prometió alojamiento y me dijo que podía quedarme aquí..."

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el ceño.

"Increíble, lo de este hombre es increíble... se le debió olvidar decirme ese pequeño detalle. Pero entonces, ¿dónde está?"

Pyros dudó antes de hablar, pero decidió que esa chica debía ser de la confianza de Gambito.

"En la Escuela de Xavier"

"Oh, así que lo consiguió... bien, de todos modos es igual. Perdona que no me haya presentado" –dijo con una sonrisa, y se acercó-. "Me llamo Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. Mis amigos me llaman La Bruja Escarlata"

Pyros sonrió ante la chica, preguntándose cuáles serían sus poderes mutantes.

"Pyros"

La chica parecía sorprendida.

"¿Pyros? No imaginaba que el mutante que ha tenido en vilo a la policía desde el incidente de la cura fuese tan... eh..." –comenzó a gesticular buscando la palabra adecuada.

Pyros frunció el ceño.

"¿Tan qué?"

"Joven. Vamos, no te enfades, era eso lo que iba a decir... bien mirado no estas mal del todo" –dijo guiñándole un ojo-. "De todos modos, don Importante, ¿no tienes un nombre un poco menos llamativo?"

Pyros suspiró.

"Sí, bueno. Me llamo John"

"Mucho mejor. Bueno, John, será mejor que te vistas. Aquí anochece pronto, así que si te aburres puedes bajar a mi bar, el Midnight Café. Te espero, ¿eh?"

"Sí, vale..."

Wanda cogió las bolsas ahora vacías y salió del piso cerrando la puerta con la cadera. Pyros, segundos después, recogió su mochila y se cambió de camiseta y de pantalones. Hasta que anocheciera tenía tiempo suficiente para dejar la casa decente, y así matar el tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la Academia todo amaneció tranquilo. Kath se despertó temprano, aunque sus compañeras de cuarto ya estaban levantadas. Júbilo se giró con una sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días!"

Medusa parpadeó confusa. ¿Ellas tampoco estaban enfadadas?

"Perdona que ayer no fuésemos a verte. Quisimos ir, pero Tormenta dijo que era mejor que estuvieses tranquila..." –dijo Aqua desde el baño, hablando un poco raro por tener el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

"Ah, no, bueno... da igual, me desperté muy tarde"

"¡Vamos, no estés triste! Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, en serio. Cuando la señorita Si-Te-Toco-Te-Mato, aquí presente" –dijo Júbilo, señalando a Pícara, a la vez que ésta le dedicaba una mirada enfadada-, "también hubo algún que otro problemilla. Pero no pasó nada, ¿ves? Y ahora, tan amigos"

Kath asintió despacio, sonriendo.

"Y ahora pasemos al tema que realmente interesa..." –dijo Kitty, alegre de poder ser ella la que preguntaba y no la entrevistada.

"Sí, ¿por qué te trajo mi hermano en brazos a la habitación?" –dijo Dylan entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo, mientras salía del baño y se acomodaba en su cama aún sin hacer.

Medusa alzó la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había quedado dormida en el salón... sin quererlo se puso roja del todo. Solo el pensar que la hubiese llevado en brazos le hacía sonrojarse, aunque ella se sonrojaba muy fácilmente.

"¿Me... me trajo tu hermano?"

"Sí, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?" –preguntó Pícara, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

"Me dormí abajo, en el sofá..."

"Vaya vaya, de modo que los dos solitos en la sala de abajo... de noche... ¿qué estabais viendo?"

"No, si la televisión estaba apagada..." –al momento deseó no haber dicho eso, porque las caras de sus compañeras se tornaron mucho más interesadas que antes.

"Eso es muy interesante..." –dijo Júbilo.

Kath quería desviar la conversación hasta otro punto, hablar de esos temas la ponía muy nerviosa. De pronto se fijó en que todas estaban en pijama, como ella, pero ella acababa de despertarse.

"¿Qué hacéis que no os estáis vistiendo?" –preguntó, intentando que no se notara mucho el brusco cambio de tema.

"¿El enamoramiento te impide saber en qué día vives?" –dijo Dylan en broma-. "Hoy es sábado, no hay clases"

"¡Sí! Y se puede salir de la Escuela" –dijo Kitty.

"No lo sabía"

"A mí me lo dijo Tormenta ayer, como no nos dejó ir a verte no te pude decir..." –explicó Aqua, y bostezó-. "Aunque deberíamos vestirnos ya"

Las demás asintieron. Kath suspiró, había conseguido desviar la atención de ella misma por un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos también se habían levantado ya. De nuevo la habitación estaba algo silenciosa sin James, pero la verdad es que a ninguno parecía importarle mucho la tranquilidad. Ángel se removía silencioso sentado en su cama, y Coloso y Bobby lo notaron. Dash en cambio, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos: éstos iban desde preguntarse porqué se le habría ocurrido llevar a Kathleen a su habitación en vez de dejarla allí dormida hasta el trazar un plan para recuperar su tabaco.

Cuando Bobby hubo terminado de "hacer" su cama, poniendo la colcha por encima de las arrugadas sábanas para que pareciera que estaba bien hecha, desvió la mirada hacia Ángel.

"Warren, ¿estás bien?"

El aludido giró la cabeza.

"Sí... no, bueno... es que..." –balbuceó, y como si estuviera en un interrogatorio de la policía tragó saliva, cogió un vaso de agua de una jarra que había en la mesilla, bebió y carraspeó-. "A ver... es que yo, quería... bueno, hoy que es sábado y podemos salir, pues... invitar a... alguien..." –fue disminuyendo el volumen de voz hasta que se hizo prácticamente inaudible.

"¿Qué? Vamos, no seas tímido, que hay confianza"

Warren suspiró.

"Quiero invitar a... Kath... a salir hoy"

Dash giró la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. Al momento apartó la mirada de nuevo, preguntándose por qué había reaccionado así. Además, ella no iba a aceptar salir con ese intento de pájaro... ¿verdad? ¡Pero eso a él que le importaba! Agitó la cabeza y se levantó.

"¿Adónde vas?" –preguntó Coloso intentando ocultar una media sonrisa. Acaba de descubrir un nuevo culebrón.

"Por ahí... ¿qué más os da?"

Cogió su chaqueta de cuero y salió de la habitación. Los demás volvieron a la conversación.

"Bien, ¿cuándo se lo vas a preguntar?"

"Pues, eh... no sé. Esperaba que me ayudarais un poco..." –murmuró algo azorado.

"Bien, preparemos algo. Seguramente ellas aún no han desayunado, así que podrías aprovechar para preguntárselo entonces"

Warren abrió los ojos.

"¡No, no! Seguro que están todas juntas, y así no..."

"Uno de los misterios de la naturaleza es que las chicas van juntas a todas partes, así que vas a tener que ingeniártelas para pillarla sola..." –dijo Coloso.

"Podrías llamarla con el pretexto de decirle algo sobre las clases... ¿no tienes algún cuaderno suyo, o algo para devolverle?" –preguntó Bobby.

Ángel negó.

"Bueno, pensemos otra cosa... mira, hagamos esto: es un poco cantoso, pero al menos se quedará sola" –dijo Bobby, al tiempo que contaba su plan cutre.

Al momento salieron de la habitación, aunque Ángel no estaba muy convencido. Bobby y Pete se encontraron con las chicas en el pasillo, todas juntas tal y como había previsto Coloso, mientras Warren esperaba más atrás. Bobby se acercó a Pícara y la saludó con un beso.

"Oye, había pensado que por qué no vamos a ver qué tal está James..." –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿Ahora?" –se extrañó Pícara-. "Podríamos ir después de desayunar..."

"Sí, pero... bueno, yo creo que es mejor ahora... ¿verdad, Pete?"

"Sí, claro" –contestó Coloso como si esa fuese la verdad más contundente del mundo.

Las chicas accedieron un poco extrañadas.

"Aunque... Kath no debería ir" –dijo Bobby, fingiendo una profunda preocupación-. "No es bueno para ella que vea a James en ese estado..."

"Si ya le ha visto" –dijo Júbilo.

"Sí, bueno... pero cuanto menos lo vea, pues mejor..."

"Estas muy raro, Bobby..." –dijo Pícara, al tiempo que éste le hacía un gesto de súplica que sólo ella vio. Sin saber qué se traía entre manos, acabó por intentar convencer a las otras-. "Aunque creo que tiene razón, quizá lo mejor sea que Kath no vaya..."

Las otras notaron el tono Pícara y se alejaron con Bobby y Coloso hasta doblar la esquina. Allí, les enfrentaron.

"¿Qué es todo este rollo?" –preguntó Kitty.

"Lo siento, era para dejarlos solos..." –dijo Booby con gesto de disculpa. Parecía que el teatro no era lo suyo...

"¿Solos?" –dijo Júbilo, al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos-. "¿A quienes...?"

Bobby señaló hacia donde estaba Medusa, y todos se asomaron escondiéndose tras un mueble donde estaba un jarrón con flores.

Ángel apareció un poco sonrojado.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" –contestó Kath con una sonrisa.

"Oye, yo... me preguntaba si tú, bueno... ehm, ¿sabes que hoy se puede salir fuera de la Academia?"

"Sí, me he enterado esta mañana"

"Ah, bien... entonces, tú..." –se calló cuando vio pasar a Dash por el pasillo, que venía del comedor. Éste se quedó mirando la escena a una distancia prudencial, donde Kath no podía verle; pero ahora Warren se había quedado a mitad de la frase.

"¿Yo, qué?" –preguntó Kath un poco perdida.

"Tú... bueno, ¿querrías salir conmigo hoy? Si no quieres no, pero..."

"Sí, vale" –contestó ella, con una sonrisa. Tanto Dash y Ángel como los demás espías abrieron los ojos a más no poder porque ella hubiese aceptado tan deprisa-. "No conozco la ciudad muy bien, me gustaría verla"

A Dash le temblaban las manos. Frunció el ceño en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero al momento, sin explicación alguna; el jarrón que estaba encima del mueble donde se escondían Bobby y los demás explotó, revelando su posición.

Kath se giró justo a tiempo de que los otros se escondieran.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" –preguntó, mirando la alfombra que había quedado empapada.

"No lo sé..."

Dash, en cambio, sí lo sabía. Más confundido que antes, se marchó afuera del edificio.

Kath miró a Warren extrañada por la explosión, y luego le sonrió.

"No esperaba hacer amigos tan pronto. Cuando quieras que salgamos, me avisas, ¿vale?" –al parecer, para ella era como una salida con sus amigas. Ángel no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero decidió que al principio era mejor hacerse con su amistad.

"Eh, sí, claro"

Kath asintió, y justo en ese momento aparecieron los demás, supuestamente de ver a James.

"Qué poco habéis tardado" –se extrañó Kath.

"Sí, es que al final hemos decidido que teníamos hambre... bueno, vamos a desayunar" –dijo Júbilo, y prácticamente se llevó a Kathleen y a las demás al comedor.

"Bueno, ha ido bien, ¿no?" –preguntó Bobby.

"Sí... aunque tu ya lo has visto, ¿no?" –dijo Ángel con un deje de reproche por saber que habían estado espiando. Bobby algo sonrojado por haber sido pillado, le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y se fueron a desayunar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Tormenta se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todos.

En la mano tenía esos papeles que no había dejado de manosear en los últimos días, en los que figuraban los nombres y currículum de los nuevos profesores.

"Quiero comunicaros que ya hemos contratado dos nuevos profesores. Llegarán entre mañana y el lunes, de modo que comenzarán a dar clases el martes, ¿de acuerdo?" –hubo un asentimiento general. No estaba toda la Escuela desayunando en esos momentos, pero sí la mayoría; y los que no estaban ya se enterarían de boca de sus compañeros-. "Bien, eso era todo"

Kath y las demás chicas habían escogido la misma mesa que el día anterior. Todas habían presenciado la conversación entre ésta y Ángel, pero como se suponía que ellas no sabían nada no podían preguntar; y eso estaba poniendo de los nervios a Júbilo. Al final, decidió que se lo contaría la misma Medusa.

"Oye, Kath" –dijo tras darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

"¿Sí?"

"Había pensado que como Dylan y tú sois nuevas aquí, esta tarde podíamos salir y así veis la ciudad" –dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa; y señaló a Aqua-. "A ella le parece bien"

Dylan asintió, siguiéndole el rollo a Júbilo.

"Ah... eh, yo..." –comenzó retorciendo su servilleta-. "No voy a poder..."

"¿Y eso?" –preguntó Kitty fingiendo que no sabía lo que pasaba.

"Pues, es que... ya... ya había quedado con alguien..." –dijo Kath con un hilillo de voz.

Las cuatro restantes se dirigieron miradas cómplices. Ya podía comenzar el interrogatorio.

"Vaya, mi hermano no me había dicho nada..." –comentó Aqua con una sonrisa, soltando una risilla ante el color rojizo que estaban tomando las mejillas de Medusa.

"Me lo preguntó Warren..." –dijo Kath, descubriéndose.

"Qué éxito, ¿qué se siente teniendo dos chicos detrás de ti?" –dijo Pícara, simulando sorpresa al enterarse de que no había sido Dash.

Por toda respuesta, Kathleen se hundió en el asiento completamente roja.

"En ese caso no podemos retenerte... ¡pero cuando vuelvas de tu cita, queremos que nos lo cuentes todo!" –dijo Júbilo con una sonrisa.

Medusa asintió levemente sin que el rubor abandonara sus mejillas, comentando para el cuello de su camisa que "No era una cita...". En ese momento se acercó Bestia hacia la mesa de las chicas.

"Buenos días, chicas" –dijo al llegar.

"Buenos días" -contestaron ellas al unísono.

"Escucha Kath, cuando termines el desayuno ven a la enfermería. Vamos a intentar despetrificar a James, ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo, mientras se colocaba las gafas y se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

Kathleen asintió.

"Que os aproveche, chicas" –terminó Bestia al irse.

"Adiós" –contestaron ellas, al tiempo que se giraban hacia Kath. Ese día todo le venía junto.

"¡Ánimo, Kath! Ya verás como puedes a la primera" –dijo Dylan apoyando el codo en la mesa y enseñando el puño.

Medusa sonrió.

El desayuno transcurrió sin sucesos de mayor importancia. Una vez hubieron terminado se levantaron, y se dirigieron a los terrenos. Menos Kath, claro, que subió a la enfermería. Una vez fuera se dirigieron a la zona de los bancos, iluminada por la suave luz del sol de esa mañana.

Cuando se sentaron vieron a Dash, que estaba dando una vuelta sin mirar por dónde iba (cosa que tampoco necesitaba mucho, puesto que si por accidente entraba en el pequeños lago simplemente caminaba por encima).Deambulando se acercó a donde estaban ellas, y con un leve "Hola" dirigido a su hermana siguió su camino. Pasó cerca de una esquina del edificio cuando oyó por accidente lo que decían los que estaban al otro lado.

"Mira, Logan... necesito gente para que me ayude a llevar la Escuela" –escuchó que decía una voz de mujer que creyó reconocer como la de Tormenta.

"¡Él no es un profesor!" –replicó la otra voz, inconfundiblemente de Lobezno.

"Tú tampoco, y estás aquí" –sentenció Tormenta, y a Dash casi le pareció ver cómo cruzaba los brazos.

"Esa no es la cuestión..."

"Es mi amigo y seguro que esto le viene bien"

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que pueda venir bien o no?"

"¿Qué haces, Dash?" –el susodicho se giró sobresaltado, para encontrarse con su hermana y las demás chicas. Intentando no hacer ruido ordenó silencio y señaló hacia donde estaban hablando Tormenta y Lobezno. Al momento estaban todas apoyadas en la pared, con la oreja puesta.

"¿Estás celoso, Logan?" –preguntó Tormenta con un deje de burla.

"No digas tonterías. Es sólo que no soporto a ese payaso..."

"Logan, no le insultes" –le interrumpió como una maestra que regaña a su alumno.

"No le insulto: trabaja en un circo, es un payaso. Y no quiero que venga"

"Esto es absurdo... voy a decírselo me digas lo que me digas, Logan. Buenos días" –Tormenta se giró y dobló la esquina dándole el tiempo justo a Kitty de hacer que Dash y las chicas atravesasen la pared para no ser descubiertos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kath subió con paso lento a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta y entró, dentro ya estaba Bestia observando el estado de James: la petrificación le había dejado totalmente inerte. No respondía a los impulsos nerviosos, ni respiraba, ni su corazón latía...

Con un gesto Hank le indicó a Kath que se sentara en una silla colocada delante de la camilla donde estaba Spider.

"¿Necesitas algo?" –preguntó Bestia.

Kathleen negó con la cabeza. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos; expulsando el aire despacio para relajarse. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de James, concentrándose. Le llevó casi dos minutos, pero consiguió que la energía fluyera por sus manos. Muy poca energía, la verdad. Le costaba hacer cicatrizar un corte profundo; no digamos revivir una persona entera y de la masa corporal de James, que era delgado pero bastante alto. El flujo de energía atravesó al susodicho de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, lo que tardó unos diez minutos.

Kath se estaba cansando. No sabía cuál era el tiempo máximo que podía mantener la energía fluyendo, pero estaba claro que el límite no estaba lejos. Sentía como si estuviese haciendo un ejercicio físico demasiado duro, y le costaba mantener los brazos estirados como al principio. Ya debía llevar un cuarto de hora.

Bestia observaba cómo la chica fruncía el ceño en señal de dolor, y apretaba los dientes. A pesar del esfuerzo, James no había movido siquiera el dedo meñique de la mano, lo que era una mala señal. A Kath le temblaban las manos, y tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor. Levantándose rápidamente, se acercó a Medusa y le apartó los brazos. Ésta dejó caer la cabeza y respiró dificultadamente, intentando acompasar el ritmo respiratorio.

Una vez se hubo calmado, abrió los ojos.

"Nada, ¿no?" –preguntó cabizbaja, a punto de llorar de frustración.

"No te preocupes. No esperaba que lo hicieras a la primera... además, creo que has debilitado la petrificación. Puede que lo consigas mañana, o pasado. O dentro de una semana, no te preocupes" –dijo Bestia, aunque la verdad es que deseaba que eso se arreglase los más pronto posible.

"De acuerdo..." –murmuró secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien... un poco cansada" –dijo, intentando forzar una sonrisa.

"Bien, bien. Si te empiezas a encontrar mal, ven a verme, ¿eh? Bueno, ya puedes irte. Yo voy a comprobar si James ha mejorado"

Kath asintió y salió, dirigiéndose directamente a la sala de la televisión para sentarse un rato. Las demás debían estar fuera, pero estaba cansada y no le apetecía salir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gambito se acomodó su mochila al hombro y miró asombrado la gran mansión que se elevaba ante él. Después de dejar a Pyros en su apartamento, había ido directamente a coger el tren siguiendo las instrucciones de éste. Había intentado viajar de noche, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar que había terminado por ponerse a andar. Y allí estaba, en la Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes con Talento.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dirigió a la entrada. Miró la hora; apenas eran las cinco. Se acercó al portón, no sabiendo muy bien si llamar o entrar. Después de todo, debía dar una buena impresión...

De golpe se abrió la puerta, de donde salieron Júbilo, Pícara, Dylan y Kitty, comentando que Ángel acaba de ir a buscar a Kath. Las cuatros pasaron sin tenerle en cuenta, cuando Júbilo se giró con expresión confundida,

"¿Quién eres tú?" –preguntó bruscamente, para luego sonrojarse al mirar a la cara (con barba de tres días, todo sea dicho) de Remy.

Gambito decidió que era momento de empezar a integrarse con sus nuevos compañeros.

"Remy LeBeau, pero puedes decirme Gambito" –dijo, con su habitual acento francés-. "¿Y tú, petite?"

Júbilo frunció el ceño. Su francés le llegaba para entender ese "petite" y enfadarse. Estaba harta de que la llamaran pequeña por ser bajita.

"Júbilo, y debes llamarme Júbilo"

"Cómo eres... yo soy Pícara" –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Remy pasó de la mano y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla como en costumbre en Francia. Pícara se quedó para en el sitio, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Aqua y Kitty se aguantaban la risa, mientras Júbilo se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por qué toda la atención se la llevaba Pícara?

"Yo soy Kitty, y ella es Dylan" –presentó GataSombra, mientras que Aqua saludaba con la mano.

"Encantado" –dijo, dando su mejor sonrisa-. "¿A quien tengo que ver para ingresar en la Escuela?"

"A Tormenta. Nosotras te guiamos" –dijo Dylan entrando de nuevo en el edificio seguida de Kitty, Pícara y una algo malhumorada Júbilo.

Por el camino se cruzaron con Kath y Warren, que salían de la Escuela, y Júbilo se giró a tiempo de gritar "¡Cuando vuelvas te espera el interrogatorio!" justo cuando ambos cerraban la puerta, dejando a Medusa roja como un tomate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pyros estaba en el sofá de su mini-salón. Había tirado todos los envoltorios de comida que había por el suelo a la basura, y con la ropa tirada había llenado 2 bolsas y las había dejado en el fondo del armario: ahora ya se podía andar libremente por la casa. Con su nula experiencia en el arte del barrer y fregar había dejado el suelo medianamente limpio (pensando a cada momento qué demonios hacía él limpiando casas ajenas), y después de echarle un vistazo a la casa decidió que así ya estaba bien.

Comió la primera lata de conserva que encontró y se puso a ver la televisión. Se tragó todos los concursos que daban a esa hora, preguntándose qué haría Gambito para no morirse de aburrimiento allí dentro. Se levantó para dar una vuelta por el piso, y al no encontrar nada volvió al salón. Allí se fijó en el mueble cerrado con puertas sobre el que reposaba la televisión.

Lo abrió dio gracias por lo que allí había: una Play Station II. Al menos ya no se moriría del aburrimiento. Estuvo jugando hasta las siete, minuto más minuto menos.

Miró a la ventana (esa que había decidido que ya limpiaría mañana) para ver que casi había anochecido. Apagando el aparato, cogió una chaqueta y salió del piso, dispuesto a ir al bar de Wanda.

Se dirigió al "Midnight Café" esperando que no hubiera mucha gente. Después de todo, aún debía ir de incógnito.

Abrió la puerta con un leve chirrido. Dentro sólo había una mesa ocupada por dos personas. Intentando no pasar cerca de ellas, se acercó al mostrador: allí estaba Wanda. Ésta se giró con una sonrisa.

"¡Johnny!" –Pyros se paró un momento. Hacía mucho que nadie le llamaba "Johnny"...-. "Siéntate, ven"

Pyros se acomodó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

"¿Esto está un poco vacío, no?"

"Aún es pronto. Dentro de dos horas no se podrá andar" –explicó mientras limpiaba un vaso-. "¿Quieres algo?"

John apoyó el codo en la barra.

"Si tienes una Coca-Cola..."

"¿Una Coca-Cola? ¿No quieres una cerveza, o algo así?" –preguntó Wanda alzando una ceja.

"En la Escuela de Xavier sólo teníamos refrescos y batidos, me acostumbraron mal..." –dijo entre risas, y Wanda se fue a buscar una Coca-Cola con una sonrisa. Seguía sin poder creerse que el "malvado Pyros" fuese ese chico tan mono-. "¿Llevas esto tú sola?" –le preguntó.

"No, el bar también es de mi hermano" –respondió ella desde la despensa, para salir con las manos vacías-. "¡Pietro!"

El chico que estaba sentado en la única mesa ocupada levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana. Tenía el pelo del mismo tono blanco que Tormenta, corto y con los mechones hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos claros en una constante mueca de superioridad, y contestó con voz monótona.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde hay Coca-Colas?"

El tal Pietro se levantó de la silla a la velocidad del sonido (literalmente) y volvió de la despensa con una botella en la mano en una milésima de segundo. Se la dio a Wanda y volvió a sentarse.

"Gracias" –dijo ella, tendiéndosela a Pyros.

"¿Él es tu hermano?" -preguntó al tiempo que cogía la Coca-Cola.

"Sí. ¿Es que no piensas presentarte?" –dijo, ésta vez para su hermano.

Pietro se levantó despacio y se llevó con él a su acompañante. Era una mujer rubia, con el pelo corto peinado en punta. A Pyros le sonaba su cara, pero en ese momento no sabía de qué.

"Soy Mercurio" –dijo Pietro.

"Pyros" –respondió John. Pietro le miró algo incrédulo. John no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de que tanta gente hubiese oído hablar de el enfadarse de que todos se decepcionaran a verle. Luego pasó a presentar a la que seguramente era su novia; la chica rubia.

"Ella es Raven"

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Pietro y Raven volvieron a su sitio. Con que Pyros, ¿eh? A partir de entonces, ni Mercurio ni su novia le iban a quitar el ojo de encima al ex-ayudante de Magneto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Pues antes que nada disculparme por la tardanza (perdón, perdón) xD. ¡Bueno! Aquí continúan las aventurillas de estos mutantes, y ya se empiezan a notar las relaciones que pueda haber en un futuro... jujuju... ya en serio, ¿a que son muy monos?

Y a parte de esos líos, ¡han aparecido 3 personajes nuevos! Ya tenía ganas de que saliera Wanda para poder arrejuntar a Pyros con alguien xD. Lástima que no vaya a terminar con ella... ¿o quizás sí? Creo que es bastante obvio, pero por si acaso me lo guardo xD.

En fin, pasemos con los reviews, creo que no tengo nada más que decir...

**Eamane y Gilraen: **Hola!! Que os voy a decir a vosotras que no sepáis ya, si y creo que prácticamente sabéis de la historia del fic tanto como yo xDD. Qué recuerdos con lo del farolillo, ¿eh? XD Bueno, estoy hablando con vosotras ahora mismo mientras escribo esto, así que creo que dejo la contestación del review aquí...

**Mare dikaos: **¡No me puedo creer que tu favorito también sea Pyros! XD Vamos a crear una asociación de Piromaniacas xDD Me alegro de que te gustara el capi, jeje, a ver que te parece éste!

**Lizirien: **Me alegro que te gustara, el capítulo 3 fue uno de los más divertidos de escribir xDD. ¿No te gusta la pareja Dash y Kath? Que lástima, a mí me parece una pareja muy tierna xDD. Y habrá Kath-Ángel, ya lo verás... ¿Dash-Pik? La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, y no creo que entre ellos haya nada mas que amistad... en fin, puede que haga algo, ya veré xD.

**CrystalLuna: **Te respondo a tus tres reviews aquí xD. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto el fic y los dibujos, me sube la moral xDDD. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de tu mail, los dibujos son hechos a mano y escaneados. Todo muy artesanal xD. En cuanto a los capis, bueno, Gambit ya ha llegado, y aunque de momento no ha dado tiempo a que pase nada Pik y él serán una de las tramas principales en los próximos capítulos... aunque habrá bastante gente de por medio. Si es que en esta Academia no se puede estar tranquilo... Y sobre Pyros, bueno, creo que sabes bien por donde van los tiros (uno de los dibujos no podía ser mas explícito xD), pero Wanda va a poner las cosas difíciles... jejeje como me gusta liar las cosas xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas enganchada a la historia!!!

Bueno, me despido que debería estar estudiando Física y Química... ay, James, si no estuvieras petrificado en la enfermería te pediría que me ayudases T.T

Hasta el próximo capi!


	5. Cada oveja con su pareja

**Notas iniciales: **Buff, lo sé; lo sé... siento la tardanza UU. En fin, X-Men no me pertenece, y tal y cual... ya me enrrollaré más en las notas finales xD.

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

5º Capítulo

**Cada oveja con su pareja**

Tormenta estaba en su despacho simulando estar muy interesada en unos papeles que tenía delante, pero de hecho ni siquiera sabía de qué trataban. No paraba de darle vueltas a su "discusión" con Logan, y es que estaba claro que no se podía tener una conversación civilizada con él si no le dabas la razón.

De todos modos, no iba a ceder ante él; Kurt era un amigo y siempre sería bien recibido; y Lobezno no tenía nada que decir, menos aún cuando Rondador Nocturno iba a hacer más por la Academia como profesor que Logan, que la verdad es que vivía allí sin hacer prácticamente nada.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Después de un "Adelante", Aqua, Júbilo, Pícara, Kitty y Gambito asomaron por el hueco.

"¿Queréis algo?" –preguntó, para darse cuenta al momento que había una cara que no conocía-. "¿Quién es?"

El francés se adelantó y con una leve reverencia se presentó, ante la sorprendida expresión de Ororo y las demás chicas, que no pensaban perderse ni un momento de la entrevista.

"Me llamo Remy LeBeau, mademoiselle"

"Eh... mucho gusto, Remy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de mutante?" –preguntó tras sentarse de nuevo y apuntar el nombre del susodicho, pasada la sorpresa inicial.

"Gambito"

"Bien, bien..." –Tormenta murmuraba para ella misma mientras rellenaba un impreso-. "Nadie me ha informado de tu llegada, de modo que no tenía nada preparado... te haré unas cuantas preguntas más y luego podrás deja tus cosas en tu cuarto"

Remy asintió representando su papel de niño bueno y se sentó en una silla cercana, procurando poner una buena postura en vez de sentarse como él solía; con pose de desgana.

Tormenta levantó la vista hacia las chicas que observaban todo con atención. Entendiendo que allí sobraban, salieron de la sala entre cuchicheos y risitas. Dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al recién llegado, cogió aire y comenzó con la tanda de cuestiones.

"Bien Gambito, ¿en qué consisten tus poderes mutantes?"

"Puedo cargar los objetos inanimados d'énergie biokinética, que después se libera en forme d'une explosión" –dijo con total seriedad, mientras que Tormenta parpadeaba confusa por la explicación y la mezcla de idiomas.- "Se lo mostraré de una manera más sencilla..." –añadió Remy, rebuscando en su gabardina.

Al momento sacó un as de picas de una baraja tradicional, y se lo mostró. En ese instante, la carta comenzó a brillar.

"Se carga la carta y..." –comenzó a decir, al tiempo que lanzaba la carta hacia la ventana, rozando la cabeza de Tormenta y acabando fuera del despacho con un fuerte 'boom'-. "...¡explota!"

Ororo se colocó el pelo y agitó la mano intentando disipar el humo formado por la pequeña pero sonora explosión. Desde luego, estos alumnos sólo podían tocarle a ella...

"Gracias por la explicación... pasemos a otra cosa, ¿saben tus padres que estás aquí?"

"Mes parents? Non, pero como yo tampoco sé dónde están ellos, no me importa"

A Tormenta le sorprendió esa respuesta.

"Bueno, y... ¿dónde vivías?" –preguntó, procurando suavizar un poco el tono.

"Aquí y allá... desde que me fui de Nueva Orleáns no he tenido un lugar fijo para vivir, y eso fue antes de aprender a hablar" –dijo Gambito, transformando parte de su historia para ablandar el corazón de Tormenta. Evidentemente, si le decía que había formado parte del Gremio de Ladrones y que vivía de lo que robaba en el pequeño apartamento donde ahora escondía a un fugado de la justicia, no iba a ser tan fácil quedarse allí.

Parecía que lo había conseguido. Tormenta dulcificó el gesto ye le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba inquieta. Había algo en él que no le gustaba demasiado... pero bueno, debía seguir con lo que le enseñó el Profesor y darle una oportunidad a todo el mundo.

"Bien, Remy, sólo queda asignarte una habitación... de momento ocuparás la plaza de James"

"¿Y qué le ha pasado al tal James?" –preguntó inocentemente Gambito.

"Es una larga historia... Vamos, Remy. Te acompañaré para que puedas dejar tus cosas"

Éste asintió y ambos salieron. Fuera aún estaban Júbilo, Kitty, Pícara y Dylan, esperando curiosas. Tormenta suspiró al verlas, con eso de luchar contra el mal a veces se le olvidaba que sus alumnos aún estaban en la edad del pavo. Cerró la puerta despacio, y carraspeó.

"Ya que estáis tan interesadas en no perderle de vista" –dijo, refiriéndose obviamente a Gambito, mientras los rostros de las chicas se ruborizaban levemente-, "podría ser una de vosotras la que le guiara hasta su habitación y le enseñara un poco la Escuela, ¿os parece?"

Remy se permitió una mirada de superioridad acompañada de una sonrisa. Tormenta miró a las cuatro chicas, que esperaban ser elegidas para poder guiar al francés. Desechó a Dylan la primera, por ser nueva y perderse aún entre los recovecos de la mansión. También a Júbilo, que perdía muy pronto la paciencia y tenía un pronto muy malo. Entre Kitty y Pícara... Levantó la vista en ese momento, pues Bestia aparecía hojeando unos papeles.

"¿Qué tal?" –preguntó, olvidando por un momento que Gambito seguía esperando que alguien le llevara hasta su habitación.

Hank negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, de momento. Pero creo que puede conseguirlo en un período corto de tiempo, quizá con alguna ayuda médica..." –dijo, menguando el volumen de voz sin darse cuenta; como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

"En fin, mañana prueba otra vez"

Bestia asintió, y se giró al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de Gambito, que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo entre tanta gente. Con otra reverencia se volvió a presentar.

"Mucho gusto, Remy" –saludó Bestia una vez le hubo dicho Gambito su nombre-. "Espero que tengas una buena estancia, y ya te veré en las clases" –con una sonrisa se alejó, mientras al francés se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

"¿Cómo que me verá en las clases?" –interrogó a Tormenta, con un tono de pánico en la voz.

"Bueno, no creo que tu currículum te dé para ser profesor, de modo que tendrás que tomar clases. Es verdad que tienes más edad que la mayoría, pero eso siempre viene bien" –argumentó Ororo.

La cara de Gambito era un poema. Pyros no le había avisado de nada... ¡él pensaba que se pasaría el día vagueando, como hacía normalmente! Mientras intentaba no perder la compostura, Kitty miraba nerviosa cómo Bestia se alejaba. Después de tragar saliva un par de veces, se dirigió a Tormenta.

"Tormenta"

"¿Sí?" –contestó aún pensando a cuál enviar de guía.

"Bueno, yo, eh... ¿James puede recibir visitas?" –preguntó hablando muy rápido, evitando mirar a los ojos de las demás chicas; pues ya sabía lo que estaban pensando.

"Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema" –contestó Tormenta con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pues... eh, voy a verle... "

Aqua ahogó una risilla a la par Júbilo le decía mientras Kitty se iba que "Esa noche iban a tener dos historias que oír", refiriéndose claro a la cita de Kath con Ángel y la visita de GataSombra a James. Pícara suspiró con un deje de alivio que le sorprendió hasta a ella, pensando que Kitty y Spider hacían una buena pareja. Aún a veces le parecía que Bobby le prestaba demasiada atención a su amiga...

"Bueno, Pícara" –dijo Tormenta, al tiempo que sacaba de sus pensamientos a la susodicha-. "¿Podrías enseñarle las instalaciones a Remy? Que deje sus cosas en el cuarto de Bobby"

Pícara asintió, mientras Dylan le decía por lo bajini algo que sonó como "Qué suerte" y Júbilo le enseñaba la mano con el pulgar levantado.

"A tus órdenes, chérie" –dijo Gambito guiñándole un ojo. Pícara sonrió de medio lado y se alejaron hacia la zona masculina.

Tormenta volvió a su despacho, dejando a Aqua y a Júbilo solas en medio de un pasillo.

"Bueno, nos han abandonado" –dijo Dylan entre risas.

"¿Sabes? Podíamos dar ese paseo por la ciudad que le dijimos a Kath" –dijo Júbilo andando.

Dylan asintió. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer...

"OK, entonces. ¿Quieres coger una chaqueta?"

"No, así está bien. Vamos, a lo mejor nos encontramos con los tortolitos" –dijo entornando los ojos, y ambas volvieron a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kitty se dirigía a la enfermería a paso lento. Tampoco sabía muy bien a qué iba, total, no iba a poder hablar con James; pero tenía ganas de ver cómo estaba. Dobló la esquina centrada en sus cavilaciones, sin oír que la llamaban.

Entonces sintió un golpecito en hombro, y se giró. Bobby le sonreía con una mueca de burla.

"¿En qué ibas pensando que no me oías?"

"Nada, es que ha llegado un nuevo alumno" –dijo mientras se reía-. "Pícara le está enseñando la Academia" –dijo, aunque luego añadió – "por orden de Tormenta"

"Bueno, luego le diré que me lo presente..." –dijo de broma, sacando la lengua-. "¿A dónde ibas?"

"A la enfermería, a ver a James" –dijo al tiempo que se le subían los colores. Le parecía que ir a verle en esas condiciones era propio de una novia, y no de alguien que le conocía desde unos días.

Bobby sonrió, aunque eso le había pillado un poco por sorpresa. Era un tonto por no alegrarse, total, que a Kitty le gustara otro chico estaba bien... ¿no? Y de todos modos, ¿quién podía asegurar que James le gustase? Y lo más importante, ¿qué le importaba a él si a Kitty le gustaba o no Spider? Sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos, mientras seguían andando.

"Te acompaño, ¿vale?"

Kitty asintió con una sonrisa.

"Y ese nuevo alumno, ¿cómo es?" –preguntó Bobby, para comenzar una conversación.

Sombra rió por lo bajo.

"Lo suficientemente guapo e interesante como para que tengas que preocuparte" –le dijo a Bobby sacando la lengua. Al ver la cara que se le había quedado al chico, añadió-. "Era broma"

"Ya" –dijo Bobby entre risas, aunque luego se quedó pensativo. ¿Tan... "interesante" sería el nuevo alumno?

Kitty observaba de reojo las reacciones de su amigo con una sonrisa. Siempre había sabido que él quería a Pícara, y aunque a veces eso no le gustaba demasiado Bobby era su amigo y ella siempre le apoyaba.

"Habla francés" –dijo Kitty, continuando la conversación-. "Es alto, guapo, y algo mayor que nosotros"

"¿Y eso es... bueno?" –preguntó Bobby, que ya se estaba preocupando.

"Le da puntos a su favor... pero Bobby, no seas tonto" –dijo riéndose-. "¿Tú crees que Pícara te va a dejar por el primero que pase?"

Sonriendo le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras cruzaban un pasillo que daba a la enfermería. El Hombre de Hielo no hacía honor a su nombre en esos momentos, y es que, aunque no lo pudiera parecer en un primer momento, Bobby era bastante celoso.

Unos pasos más y entraron. Bueno, más bien Kitty atravesó la pared y Bobby abrió y cerró la puerta tras ella; la chica tenía la mala costumbre de no recordar que el resto de la gente no podía pasar a través de objetos sólidos. Ambos en silencio, Kitty se adelantó. James yacía tumbado sobre una camilla con la mirada perdida, totalmente petrificado. GataSombra apartó la mirada un momento.

"Espero que Kath le cure rápido"

"Vamos, Kitty, no te preocupes. Seguro que se reestablece pronto" –dijo Bobby, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sombra sonrió.

"Sí, ya lo sé. Es que, no sé..." –no sabía porqué se preocupaba tanto si le conocía de apenas unos días. Pero el chico le había caído bien, era divertido e inteligente, y por otra parte los amigos se preocupan unos de otros, ¿no?

"¿Crees que se dará cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor?" –preguntó Bobby.

Kitty se encogió de hombros.

"Si es así, debe ser una tortura para él no poder moverse" –dijo entre risas Bobby.

Kitty secundó la carcajada. Le echó un último vistazo a James sonriendo inconscientemente y le hizo una señal a Bobby para que se fueran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pícara y Gambito comenzaron la visita guiada por la Escuela. Pasaron por los comedores, donde ella le explicó los horarios de desayunos, comidas y cena; pasaron por la cocina (donde Remy argumentó que era imposible que no hubiese nada con alcohol en la nevera) y por las aulas, mientras Pícara iba hablando sobre las clases y los profesores.

Gambito escuchaba con atención las peroratas de la chica, esperando con impaciencia el momento de ver CEREBRO.

"Tormenta se encarga de las clases de biología e historia, y el doctor McCoy de las de matemáticas" –dijo mirando divertida las muecas de Remy, que aún estaba en shock por tener que dar clases-. "La Academia tiene también laboratorios de química y gimnasio, aunque llevan un tiempo sin usar. Pronto llegarán nuevos profesores, así que rellenarán las asignaturas que faltan"

Caminaron un rato más por pasillos de los que Gambito dudaba acordarse luego, hasta que llegaron a un ascensor plateado. Pícara se quedó plantada enfrente, Tormenta no le había indicado nada pero suponía que tenía permiso para enseñarle las instalaciones subterráneas. Le mostró a Gambit una visión superficial de la zona, sin detenerse mucho en ningún sitio y echándole un vistazo rápido al jet y a la entrada de PELIGRO. Llegaron hasta una pared metálica donde se distinguía una circunferencia con un dispositivo para reconocer el iris del ojo.

"Y aquí está CEREBRO" –dijo Pícara, y entonces Remy sí que prestó atención.

"¿Qué se supone que es exactement?"

"Es como... un localizador de mutantes" –dijo ella, esperando que le bastase esa explicación.

"¿Un localizador de mutants? ¿Es que nos ponen un chip localizador al nacer?" –dijo al tiempo que se reía.

"En realidad, se necesitan poderes telepáticos para poder usarlo. Evidentemente, no sé qué hay que hacer para encontrar mutantes..." –comentó Pícara con media sonrisa-. "Supongo que será algo que se siente..."

Gambito se quedó pensativo.

"Entonces, ¿no se puede localizar un humano?"

Esta vez fue Pícara quien se quedó pensativa.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. Bueno, subamos; aquí abajo no hay nada más que ver"

Mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado opuesto, Gambito aún observaba la plateada puerta de CEREBRO con el ceño fruncido. Acabó por darse la vuelta y seguir a su guía.

Subieron de nuevo. Prácticamente ya lo habían visto todo, de modo que Pícara se disponía a llevarle a su habitación cuando el francés alegó que "necesitaba ir al baño". Los que estaban más cerca en ese momento eran los de la zona femenina, pero como no había nadie y no creía que fuese a tardar mucho; le señaló los servicios.

"Se supone que son los de chicas, pero da igual" –dijo Pícara, indicándole la puerta izquierda de dos que estaban juntas-. "La otra son las duchas, y ahí sí que importa que entres".

Gambito soltó una pequeña carcajada y entró por la puerta de la izquierda. Pícara miró un momento hacia su habitación, con un plan rondándole la cabeza. Dejando a Remy con sus necesidades biológicas, se acercó a su habitación aprovechando que no había nadie.

Con cuidado comenzó a revolver las cosas de Aqua, buscando aquella foto que le había ocultado una vez. Miró en sus cuadernos, en la mochila, incluso en los cajones donde guardaba parte de la ropa; pero nada. Cuando se iba a dar por vencida, pues Gambito pronto saldría del servicio, vio una esquina de un papel sobresaliendo de su agenda. Estuvo a punto de abrirla antes de ahogar un grito cuando notó una mano en su hombro. Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la expresión burlona de Remy.

"¿Qu'est-ce que tu buscas?" –dijo con una inocencia impropia de él.

"Yo... nada. Mi agenda... " –dijo con una risilla nerviosa.

Gambito dibujó una media sonrisa mientras le echaba un vistazo al garabato hecho con bolígrafo azul donde se leía perfectamente "Dylan Wash".

"¿Dylan no era la chica del pelo como azul...?"

"Sí, eh... me había pedido que se la diera. Y ya que pasaba por aquí..." –improvisó, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no era lo suyo. Gambito la observaba con una ceja alzada y a punto de reirse-. "Bueno, vale. Estaba buscando una foto, ¿contento?" –bufó la chica mientras dejaba las cosas como estaban.

Remy soltó una risilla.

"Por mí no te cortes. Comment est la photo ? Je peux ayudarte a buscarla" –dijo éste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La cara de Pícara era un poema. Pensó en decirle que se olvidara y se fueran, pero Gambito podía decirle a Aqua que había rebuscando en sus cosas de todos modos... así que ya que estaba allí, decidió buscar la dichosa foto.

"En realidad no sé cómo es, pero... creo que ya la había encontrado..." –dijo despacio mientras sacaba de la agenda una fotografía algo desgastada y que daba la impresión de ser tan sólo la mitad de otra más grande. A pesar de ello, tenía todos los bordes lisos; quizás lo hubieran cortado con unas tijeras para hacer un corte más limpio.

Iba a darle la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que en la parte trasera había algo escrito al parecer con bolígrafo rojo. Quien lo hubiese escrito tenía una caligrafía alargada y de letra pequeña, y apenas apretaba al escribir. Escrito con la tinta escarlata podía leerse: "El agua y el fuego están destinados a estar juntos...".

Pícara frunció el entrecejo en señal de confusión y Gambito dijo con voz repipi algo como "Qué bonito...". Evidentemente, aquella inscripción no estaba completa. Sin esperar más, le dio la vuelta a la foto.

En ella aparecía un muchacho que no tendría más de 14 o 15 años, sentado en unas escaleras con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, con el pelo negro peinado hacia detrás y algunos mechones sueltos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para los dos.

Ambos conocían a ese chico.

Y su nombre no era otro que St. John Allerdyce, "Pyros".

Pícara miraba nerviosa la foto una y otra vez. Ella había conocido a John hacía apenas dos años, tres a lo sumo, y esa foto no debía de tener más de cuatro años; por lo que podía reconocerle perfectamente.

Remy por su parte también le había reconocido al momento, y es que a pesar de tener una cara más aniñada y el pelo más moreno era prácticamente igual. Haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor, hizo como si fuese la primera vez que le veía.

Pícara volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio sin mediar palabra.

"¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas, chérie?" –preguntó lentamente Gambito.

"Sí... " –murmuró, aún asombrada-. "Bien, será mejor que te acompañe a tu cuarto para que dejes tus cosas, sí... y, bueno, procura no decirle nada a Dylan, ¿eh...?"

Remy sonrió de medio lado y le dio un suave golpecito en la frente. Pícara no se terminaba de acostumbrar al contacto físico con la gente, por leve que fuese, y menos con aquél francés que hacía que se le erizara el vello.

"Eres une niña mala, chérie. Pero está bien, no diré rien" –se dio media vuelta-. "Será nuestro secreto" –añadió, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que acaba de romper un jarrón muy valioso e intentara esconderlo.

Pícara acabó sonriendo y suspiró. Le guió hasta la zona masculina, y tras señalarle su cuarto Remy entró y dejó sus cosas encima de la cama que le dijo la chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Dylan y Júbilo salieron a la calle dispuestas a encontrar a Kath y Warren, a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Habían decidido que eso era lo más productivo, ya que así aprovechaban y Aqua conocía la ciudad a la vez que se enteraban de cómo estaba yendo la "cita" de su amiga.

Cuando salieron a los terrenos vieron a Dash, que caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

"Oye, Júbilo... ¿y si le decimos a mi hermano que venga? Mírale, está más aburrido que una ostra..." –dijo mirándole casi con pena.

"Eso le pasa por ser un borde antisocial" –dijo Júbilo con una carcajada-. "Como quieras, a mí no me molesta"

Aqua asintió. Con un grito y agitando la mano, le indicó a Dash que se acercara.

"¿Qué?" –soltó él al llegar junto a ellas.

"El amor fraternal de tu hermana ha decidido invitarte a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ya que vemos que aún no has conseguido hacer amiguitos" –dijo Júbilo a una distancia prudencial con una mueca de sorna, para ver cómo se le hinchaba una venita en la frente al chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Cómo te pasas, Júbilo" –dijo Aqua con una risilla-. "¿Entonces te quieres venir con nosotras, Dash?"

"Hoy tenemos sesión 'Espiemos al prójimo'" –dijo la asiática imaginándose mil situaciones distintas en las que podrían encontrarse a Kath y Ángel, y fue suficiente para que Dash aceptara la invitación inconscientemente.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos de la Academia, Júbilo les guió a través de la carretera hacia la parada de autobús más cercana, pues era el medio más rápido para llegar a la ciudad.

"En autobús tardaremos algo más de media hora, pero es que este la Escuela está alejada de todo lugar habitado" –dijo Júbilo riéndose.

Los hermanos Wash asintieron y los tres se sentaron en el banquito de la parada.

"¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Kitty y a Pícara?" –preguntó Dash para matar el tiempo, ya que el autobús no llegaba.

"Kitty ha ido a ver a James a la enfermería, y Pícara le está enseñando la Escuela al nuevo alumno" –contestó su hermana.

"¿Hay un nuevo alumno?"

"Sí, y va a dormir en vuestra habitación" –dijo Júbilo esta vez.

"Pues qué bien..." –comentó Dash, sin intentar ocultar su total indiferencia hacia la noticia.

"A ver si con éste haces mejores migas que con los otros" –dijo Dylan como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de preescolar-. "Debe tener unos 20 años o así"

Dash miró hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la invitación? Seguro que luego se pondrían a mirar tiendas y esas cosas que se supone que hacen ellas... y a él le tocaría cargar con todas las bolsas. Enfurruñado consigo mismo se dio cuenta de que la única razón había sido la posibilidad de ver a Kathleen y a Warren, y eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Con un suspiro se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta donde guardaba el tabaco. Sacó un cigarrillo y un mechero y lo prendió y; como suele suceder en estos casos, justo en ese momento llegó el autobús.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Esa Academia iba a lograr lo que no había logrado nadie en 7 años: que dejara de fumar.

Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo mientras Júbilo y Aqua subían. Una vez dentro, las chicas se pusieron a rememorar los tiempos en los que vivían en el mismo barrio, el West Side, la peor zona de la ciudad. Dash apenas participó en la conversación, a pesar de haber vivido allí como ellas.

"Me vine a la academia un año y medio después de que vosotros os mudarais... pasaron bastantes cosas en ese tiempo" –explicó Júbilo-. "¿Sabéis toda la historia de la iglesia en llamas?" –preguntó, dispuesta a contarlo todo.

Dylan negó con la cabeza, aunque Dash recordaba haber leído algo en algún periódico.

Júbilo comenzó a narrar toda la historia, que siguió contando aún cuando ya habían bajado del autobús. Ésta tenía un final bastante trágico para dos amigos que Dylan y Dash habían tenido allí, en el West Side; y la asiática se puso seria por una vez para contarlo.

"Vaya... no lo sabía" –murmuró Aqua una vez hubo escuchado toda la historia.

Dash se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, pero a Júbilo no le gustaban las caras largas; y pronto volvió a su cara su eterna sonrisa burlona.

"Vamos, vamos, no es momento de recordar esas cosas" –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como para restarle importancia-. "¡Ya estamos en la ciudad! Podemos ir a donde queráis"

"¿Dónde se supone que estamos?" –preguntó Dash.

"Cerca de Connecticut" –contestó Júbilo-. "Más que una ciudad esto es un pueblo, pero hay muchas tiendas y sitios para tomar algo. Otro día que tengamos más tiempo podríamos ir a Nueva York capital y darnos una vuelta por Times Square... pero eso cuando estemos todos" –añadió, y comenzó a andar seguida por los hermanos.

Caminaron entre la gente durante casi una hora, parando en distintas tiendas de ropa y alguna que otra de electrónica. No estaba siendo tan malo como había pensado Dash en un principio, al menos cuando miraban ropa para ellas. No. Lo malo llegaba cuando Aqua asumía el papel de madre y decidía mirar ropa para él...

"Dylan, por decimocuarta vez, no..." –comenzó, pero la peliazul le cortó poniéndole unos vaqueros encima para ver si le daban de cintura.

"Creo que estos te irían un poco pequeños..."

Júbilo por su parte se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Aún no habían visto a Kath y Ángel, pero esas escenitas entre hermanos eran suficiente. Dylan podía ser muy persuasiva, y había estado a punto de convencer a Dash de comprarle una camiseta blanca donde se podía leer "No malgastes agua, es un bien escaso" o unos pantalones tejanos con adornos azules en los bajos. Júbilo no tenía muy claro si lo hacía para molestar a su hermano o si realmente le gustaban las prendas que elegía...

"Oíd, tengo hambre, ¿por qué no vamos a alguna cafetería?" –propuso la morena, en parte para librar a Dash del calvario que estaba sufriendo; pues Aqua ya tenía preparados por lo menos tres pares de pantalones y camisetas para probarle.

Dash asintió enérgicamente, y Dylan aceptó pues ella también tenía hambre.

Caminaron por dos o tres calles hasta encontrar un local. Iban a entrar cuando Júbilo les chitó para que se quedaran quietos, señalando una de las mesas. Allí estaban Medusa y Warren, hablando tranquilamente.

Dash respiró hondo, y Júbilo y Dylan se taparon la boca para soltar una risilla.

"¿Entramos?" –preguntó la peliazul.

Júbilo negó con la cabeza.

"No, así nos vería inmediatamente" –dijo, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla y pensaba en una buena táctica de espionaje-. "Venid un momento" –añadió señalando un pequeño parque.

Se acercaron a uno de los bancos de piedra, cerca de donde se sucedían varias mesas, de piedra también, con algunos ancianos sentados hablando entre ellos. Bueno, había uno que estaba sólo con un tablero de ajedrez delante, pero ése no debía estar muy bien de la cabeza.

Aqua y Dash se sentaron, mientras Júbilo permanecía de pie; como un comandante que va a explicarles su próximo ataque a sus subordinados. Dylan dejó en el suelo la bolsa con las camiseta que se había comprado para ella y una que Júbilo había cogido; para oír las indicaciones de la morena.

"Bueno, podríamos esperar a que salieran, pero como no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a estar allí eso queda descartado" –dijo, levantando el dedo índice-. "Y si no, pues... podríamos idear algún modo de oírles..."

"Yo no creo que tarden mucho en salir, mira qué hora es; dentro de nada debemos volver a la Academia" –dijo Dylan.

"En ese caso... esperaremos" –declaró Júbilo con una sonrisa. Ya se le había olvidado que tenía hambre.

Apenas cinco minutos después, la pareja salía de la cafetería. En ese mismo instante, las dos chicas y Dash se levantaron del banco de piedra para seguirles a una distancia prudencial.

"¡Señorita!" –se oyó, y los cinco jóvenes, espías y espiados; se dieron la vuelta para ver al viejo loco que jugaba solo al ajedrez con una bolsa en la mano-. "Se le había olvidado esto..." –dijo, señalando la bolsa, en la que iban las camisetas que habían comprado.

Dylan maldijo por lo bajo.

"Ah, gracias" –dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras cogía la dichosa bolsa.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quitó el sombrero marrón que llevaba para después alejarse hacia su banco, con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo en lo ojos que ninguno de los presentes notó.

"¡Anda! Si sois vosotras" –dijo Kath con toda su inocencia-. "¿Kitty y Pícara no han venido con vosotras?"

"No, es que... bueno, ahora te lo contamos por el camino. Qué casualidad que nos hayamos visto, ¿eh?" –dijeron Aqua y Júbilo con una sonrisa forzada.

Kath le dirigió una mirada a modo de saludo también a Dash, aunque éste apartó la mirada al momento.

"¿Qué os ha parecido el pueblo?" –preguntó Warren-. "Yo vivía en la capital y tampoco conozco esto muy bien, pero es una zona tranquila"

"Sí, hemos aprovechado para comprar algunas cosas..."

Y siguieron hablando hasta llegar al autobús que les llevaría de vuelta a la Escuela. Kath hablaba animadamente con Dylan y Júbilo, que se reservaban el interrogatorio para cuando estuvieran solas y le hablaban de la visita de Kitty a James y del alumno nuevo. Dash, por su parte, se evadía del mundo; intentando no prestar atención a nada. Y Warren... bueno, por una vez era él quien se aburría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pyros aún estaba en el bar de Wanda, con su segunda Coca-Cola a la mitad. La chica había dicho toda la verdad: a partir de cierta hora, el bar se ponía hasta arriba. Hasta Pietro estaba ayudando, haciendo gala de sus poderes. Parecía que allí nadie se sorprendía de ver mutantes, y John suponía que la velocidad de Mercurio venía muy bien en esos momentos.

Agradeciendo su perspicacia se puso la capucha que tenía su chaqueta. Así, por lo menos, no se le vería tanto la cara; y de todos modos ese bar estaba lleno de gente sospechosa.

A pesar del barullo, Wanda sacaba cualquier momento para hablar con Pyros.

"¿Y ella es mutante?" –preguntó John refiriéndose a Raven en uno de los momentos de descanso de Wanda.

"No, es humana. La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante, porque mi hermano es muy tiquismiquis en lo que se refiere a tratar con personas no-mutantes; pero me alegra" –dijo sonriente, viendo como Pyros no le quitaba ojo-. "¿Te gusta?"

John se giró rápidamente hacia Wanda, negando con la cabeza.

"No. No, es que... me suena su cara" –dijo, y era verdad.

Wanda dejó escapar una risilla mientras se iba al lado contrario de la barra para llenar un par de jarras de cerveza.

"¿Tienes hermanos, Johnny?" –preguntó una vez hubo servido las jarras.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

"No, soy hijo único. Aunque no sé si hubiese sido bueno haberlos tenido, mis padres no eran muy cariñosos" –dijo, y para asombro de Wanda no lo dijo con pena o rabia; sólo con indiferencia.

"Vaya. Bueno, podría decirte lo mismo de los míos, ya que soy adoptada" –comentó dibujando una sonrisa-. "Mis apellidos no son de mis padres biológicos, y en realidad prefiero no tener nada que ver con ellos"

"¡Ey, monada! Una birra por aquí" –bramó una enorme bola de sebo que pretendía ser un hombre desde una de las mesas.

Wanda se alejó de nuevo para volver a llenar una jarra.

Pyros se acomodó la capucha y le dio otro trago a su Coca-Cola. Al momento, Raven se sentó a su lado, en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

"No te importa que me siente aquí, ¿verdad?" –dijo, aunque sonó más a orden que a pregunta.

"No..." –murmuró John, apenas sin prestarle atención.

"De modo que estuviste con Magneto, ¿no?" –dijo, y de nuevo sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta.

"Estuve a su cargo, sí"

"Debes ser el único de la Hermandad que aún sigue vivo y mutante" –dijo intentando fingir sorna; pero escondiendo la rabia en cada palabra.

"Eso creo"

Esa conversación era absurda. Ni siquiera podía llamársele "conversación", ya que Raven hablaba y Pyros se limitaba a darle la razón. En ese momento volvió Wanda.

"¿Quieres otra copa, Raven?"

"No, gracias" –dijo, cambiando el tono por uno mucho más amigable-. "¿Y qué pasó con Remy, por cierto?"

Wanda soltó una carcajada.

"Se fue a conocer mundo" –dijo por toda respuesta. John notó que a pesar de su fachada de amistad, a Wanda Raven no le acababa de gustar.

"Entiendo"

"¿Ya te has hecho al apartamento de Remy, Johnny?"

"A medias" –dijo él con una sonrisa-. "No se cómo ese francés no se moría de aburrimiento allí..."

"Remy tenía unos horarios algo extraños" –dijo Raven participando en la conversación, como si eso lo dejase todo mucho más claro.

Pyros miró a Wanda confundido.

"Se pasaba el día durmiendo, y por la noche se venía al bar o se daba una vuelta por la ciudad aprovechando la oscuridad" –explicó ella mientras limpiaba la superficie de la barra con un trapo-. "Prácticamente sólo usaba el piso para dormir"

"No me extraña" –comentó John; y se giró hacia Raven-. "¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?" –preguntó, pensando que cuanto más supiera de ella mejor se acordaría de porqué le sonaba.

Ésta soltó una risilla y le lanzó una mirada que habría podido considerarse como lasciva.

"Soy una mantenida" –dijo al fin, señalando con la cabeza a Pietro, que en esos momentos apenas era una sombra de color visible debido a la velocidad.

"El bar da más dinero de lo que parece" –comentó Wanda, pues podría decirse que si Pietro mantenía a Raven, Wanda mantenía a Remy, o John, en este caso.

Mercurio en ese momento decidió sentarse un rato, y Raven fue a su encuentro.

"¿Has hablado con él?" –preguntó el Pietro una vez su chica que hubo colocado a su lado.

Ella asintió.

"No parece muy dispuesto a decir nada sin preguntas más directas"

"Quizá necesites abrirte un poco más el escote" –comentó Pietro con una media sonrisa.

"Por Dios, Pietro, es un crío"

"Las hormonas son las hormonas... Está bien, mañana probaré yo"

"Si tu hermana supiese de esto sería mucho más fácil, a ella se lo contaría todo" –refunfuñó Raven, como si hubiesen tenido esa discusión muchas veces.

"Ya te he dicho que no, Wanda no tiene porqué enterarse" –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. "No puede ser tan difícil... aquí no conoce a nadie y un amigo siempre viene bien, ¿no?"

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Bien, aquí es cuando me explayo XD. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero se me han juntado los exámenes finales del segundo trimestre; las vacaciones de Semana Santa, un viaje a Nueva York, etc, etc... en fin, lo siento igual T.T. La verdad es que este capítulo; a pesar de todo, ha salido más largo de lo normal... eso es bueno xD.

Acabo de ver Spiderman 3 y todas las escenas entre MaryJane y Peter me recordaban a Kitty y James ¬ ¬U... y luego aparece Harry, y todo se lía; y es que claro, Harry es como Booby en mi historia... ¿Cómo puedo estar tan flipada con mi propio fic? Bueno, ya me callo, que si no me enrollo a hablar y no paro xD.

En cuanto a cuando se van de compras; la verdad es que me he inventado el pueblo, aunque he mirado en Google.maps y he intentado que fuese fiel a la realidad, de modo que el lugar donde yo he colocado el pueblecillo realmente está cerca de Connecticut (un sitio muy bonito, por cierto ).

Sobre el fic en general, Pícara por fin ha descubierto de quién era la foto que guardaba Dylan con tanto ahínco... y lo peor (¿o quizá lo mejor?) es que Remy también. Éste aún no se ha comunicado con John, pero ambos tienen sendos móviles para estar en contacto y contarse todas las novedades; y Gambit tendrá que dar parte de su primer día como estudiante XD. En el próximo capítulo también habrá adquisiciones nuevas, muajajaja... pero de eso no digo nada, que es sorpresa. Y dentro de poquitos capítulos, llegará una parte muy esperada por algunas personas (léase, Prongs... XD) que también tengo muchas ganas de escribir...

Una cosa más: este capítulo va dedicado a Moni, Gels y Carlos; a los que (¡por fin!) he conocido en persona; y que son lo mejor de lo mejor xD. No se si llegarán a leer esto, pero bueno, así me quedo mejor conmigo misma xDDD. Y un saludillo a Elsa y Vera, mis beta-readers; que aunque no me han dejado review en el anterior se los leen todos antes que de los suba para hacer sus críticas xD.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews, que de momento no tengo nada más de lo que liarme a hablar:

**Lizirien: **Holaaa! Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior; a ver si vale la pena la espera y éste te gusta también XD. Sobre Dash/Pícara... la verdad es que no me pega con la trama que tenía pensada, lo siento. De todos modos, Pícara podría quedarse con Bobby... o podría no quedarse. Si te digo la verdad, aún no lo sé ni yo xD. En fin, a ver qué te parece éste, ya me contarás... besos!!!

**Cristal Luna: **¡¡¡Holaa!!! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por contestarme al mail que te mandé, en serio . Y sobre tu review... ¿¿¿Johnny era bisexual??? De las cosas que se entera una... qué mono, no me lo imagino XD (en realidad, sí me lo imagino... chorrillo de babas por el suelo). Y, perdona mi ignorancia; pero... ¿quién es 'Dom', del que dices que se dio a entender que tuvo algo con John? ¿Podría ser Avalancha? XD Dios, no sé nada de X-Men... Sobre Wanda, no tengo pensada que sea 'la mala'... simplemente, va a estar ahí; a ella le atrae Johnny, y después de todo ella no sabe nada de Aqua. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta el personaje de Scarlet Witch (bueno, la verdad es que me gustan todos, jejeje). Y sobre Remy y Pícara, bueno, en este capítulo ya ha habido algo... poco, lo sé, pero es demasiado pronto. Las cosas hay que irlas haciendo a su tiempo... jeje. Bueno, espero de verdad que te guste este capítulo . ¡¡Muchos besos!!

**Amando: **¡Holaa! Bueno, ya ves que más vale tarde que nunca: aquí está el 5º capítulo XD. A partir de ahora Gambito saldrá más, como ya esta en la Escuela... así que tendrás gambón para aburrirte xD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!

**Sandra: **¡Mujer! ¡Por fin te dignaste a dejarme review! XDD Sí, la verdad es que la escena del farolillo es de las mejores, jajaja. Y James es así, qué se le va a hacer... que luego no se queje si le pasan estas cosas, ¿verdad? Jeje. Bueno, ya ves que Remy ya ha llegado, así que las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes... ¡a ver si lees este capi pronto y me dices qué opinas!

**Maredikaos: **¡Holaa! Siento la tardanza, de verdad TT. Se me han juntado muchas cosas, y bueno, al final creo que el capi no ha quedado tan mal, ¿no? Pyros no creo que se acerque mucho a la Academia por ahora; tiene que mantenerse escondido... pero Gambito y él estarán en contacto, así que como si estuviera xD. A ver qué te ha parecido este capítulo . Besos!!


	6. Der blaue Dämon kommt

**Notas iniciales: **¡¡Perdooooon!! Sé que otra vez me he retrasado milenios, pero es que en vacaciones me fui a mi pueblo (a parte de otros sitios donde no podía escribir) y allí no tengo internet, y bueno fui escribiendo y escribiendo... pero a cambio este capítulo es más largo que los demás XD Espero que os sirva de compensación... Bueno, pues ya hablaré más en las notas finales que supongo que querréis leer de una vez XD.

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

6º Capítulo

**Der blaue Dämon kommt (Llega el demonio azul)**

El gran reloj redondo que se sostenía sobre la puerta del comedor les recordó que era la hora de cenar. Dispuestos en sus mesas de siempre la cena transcurrió normalmente entre risas, interrogatorios y algún que otro ingrediente volando de una mesa a otra. Las chicas se enteraron de toda la "cita" de Kath con Ángel, de la inocente visita de Kitty a James a la enfermería y de cómo era el nuevo alumno, Gambito. Los chicos por su parte conversaban con el susodicho, Remy sabía cómo tratar a la gente y ganarse su confianza rápidamente… al menos con el sector femenino. Ahora tenía que probar suerte con el lado masculino.

Después de la comida se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Gambito retiraba las pocas cosas que James había dejado en su espacio del dormitorio para dejar las suyas, las cuales constaban básicamente de una PSP, un cargamento de cigarrillos, su bastón-palo extensible y el móvil; y luego dejó la maleta con la ropa cerca del armario: ya la colocaría al día siguiente. Les echó un vistazo a sus compañeros evaluando cuál era el mejor para convertirse en su nuevo mejor amigo, aquél al que convencería para entrar en CEREBRO. Había decidido que Coloso pasaba de todo e iba por libre y Ángel era un enclenque; así que sus mejores bazas eran Bobby; que según le habían dicho llevaba mucho tiempo en la Escuela y debía conocerla bien y Dash; que aunque también pasaba de todo e iba por libre tenía tabaco, y eso siempre le daba puntos a favor. Al tal Spider que le había cedido el sitio por estar fuera de combate aún no le conocía, pero ya tendría tiempo: presentía que iba a pasar mucho más tiempo del que esperaba en esa especie de internado para mutantes.

Bueno, ya que tendría que convivir con ellos, lo mejor sería llevarse bien. Intentó seguir la conversación.

"Así que has ido a dar una vuelta con Júbilo y tu hermana, ¿eh?" –le preguntó Bobby a Dash, todavía incrédulo porque el tipo duro hubiese ido de tiendas con su hermanita y su amiga. Menos mal que no sabía nada de los esfuerzos de Dylan de comprarle ropa a Dash…

"No tenía nada mejor que hacer" –contestó secamente.

"Qué casualidad que os encontraseis con Warren y Kathleen por el camino" –comentó el de hielo como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando disimular una media sonrisa.

Dash le dirigió una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo, mientras intentaba zafarse de la conversación.

"El mundo es un pañuelo"

Bobby por su parte sólo soltó una risilla mientras miraba de soslayo a Ángel, quien también pensaba que el encuentro no había sido tan casual como se suponía. Luego se giró hacia Remy.

"¿Ya has colocado tus cosas?"

"Oui" –dijo simplemente-. "La fille que me acompañó parecía conocer bien esta chambre"

"Sí, bueno… Pícara es mi novia, ha entrado aquí varias veces" -contestó intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de que Gambito le infundía algo de desconfianza. Sin darse cuenta se pasó una mano por la barbilla, por supuesto sin encontrar esa barba de tres días que lucía el cajun. ¿Sería eso lo que le gustaba a todas de él…?

"Tienes una novia très belle" –comentó intentando sonar simpático.

"Ya lo sé" –murmuró Bobby. Le parecía que el nuevo se tomaba muchas confianzas.

De pronto Remy se acordó de algo.

"Ah, excuse moi. Tengo que hacer una llamada" –dijo cogiendo el móvil de la mesilla y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

"No me gusta" –masculló Bobby una vez Gambito hubo salido.

Remy paseaba por los pasillos como Pedro por su casa; y es que estaba acostumbrado a fijarse bien en cada recodo de un nuevo lugar e intentaba aprenderse de memoria todos sus recovecos lo antes posible. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de las habitaciones, abrió el teléfono y marcó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pyros seguía en la barra, conversando con Wanda cuando ésta tenía un momento para hablar. Al momento comenzó a sonar una musiquilla metálica, y John tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera; concretamente del móvil que tenía allí guardado. Rápidamente lo sacó y contestó.

"¿Gambito?·" –preguntó sin siquiera mirar quién era, total, sólo podía ser él.

"Salut, mon amie!" –contestó alegremente el susodicho-. "Qué, ¿te has acomodado a mi humilde vivienda?"

- "Más o menos he conseguido abrirme paso entre la maleza" –contestó sarcásticamente, recordando sus andanzas en la difícil tarea de barrer.

"Très bien"

"Aunque podías haberme avisado que tenías servicio de habitaciones…"

"Ah, entonces conoces a Wanda… Me alegro. ¿Qué tal está mi chica favorita?"

"Sirviendo cervezas" –contestó, girando la cabeza para ver cómo Wanda le daba su décima cerveza a un cliente con obesidad mórbida que no parecía tener muy buenas pulgas.

Gambito rió por lo bajo.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en la Escuela?" –preguntó Pyros harto de tanto rodeo.

"Normal, supongo. No sé cómo estaban antes"

John miró al teléfono móvil hastiado y bufó.

"¿No puedes ser más preciso?"

"D'accord, d'accord. Seguí tus instrucciones y llegué esta mañana, et me llevaron a hablar con una tal Tormenta" –Pyros asintió y al momento se dio cuenta que Remy no podía verle, de modo que le instó a continuar-. "Me preguntaron un par de cosillas y une fille très belle me guió a mi habitación"

"¿Oíste algo acerca del Profesor? ¿O algo acerca de Jean Grey o Scott Summers?"

"Non, nada. Pero oí que llegaron alumnos hace poco y se iban a incorporar nuevos profesores… Por cierto, no me dijiste qu-" –comenzó Remy, pero Pyros le cortó.

"De modo que se están reagrupando… bueno, supongo que es bueno saberlo"

"Escucha, monsieur 'yo-ya-no-voy-a-la-escuela', ¿se puede saber porqué me han dicho que tengo que asistir a clase como les demás?" –preguntó Gambito con la esperanza de que le diera alguna solución para no tener que volver (si es que alguna vez hubo ido) a las aulas.

Pyros parpadeó confuso.

"Eso es un colegio, Gambito. Si te hospedas allí, vas a clases. No es como un hotel" –explicó, sin entender cómo el cajun no había pensado en eso.

Se oyó un bufido al otro lado de la línea.

"D'accord" –dijo simplemente, y colgó.

Pyros volvió a mirar confuso el aparato, para acto seguido cerrarlo y volver a guardarlo. Sonrió inconscientemente, sería divertido ver cómo Gambito se las arreglaba en la Escuela. Al rato volvió Wanda, que había estado dándose varios paseos por la barra para atender a todo el mundo.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿quién te ha llamado? Siendo un fugitivo deberías tener más cuidado –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Era tu amigo Remy" –contestó John con otra sonrisa, aunque le resultaba raro llamar a Gambito por su nombre.

Wanda sonrió, aunque se abstuvo de preguntar nada: Remy ya era mayorcito y sabía cuidarse sólo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y con buena temperatura. El cielo estaba despejado y había una cierta brisa que evitaba que el calor llegase a molestar, con lo que era el domingo perfecto. A eso de las 11 de la mañana Júbilo luchaba por que sus párpados se mantuvieran cerrados aun con todo el sol que entraba por la ventana y que sus consideradas compañeras de habitación habían dejado pasar subiendo la persiana. Al final, con un bostezo y evitando mirarse en cualquier espejo para no ver los pelos que tenía se incorporó en la cama. Kath estaba apoyada en la pared esperando que todas estuvieran listas para bajar a desayunar; pues había sido la primera en levantarse; pero siempre quedaban en esperarse para bajar las 5 juntas. Pícara estaba poniéndose una camiseta y Kitty se cepillaba el pelo para hacerse una coleta alta. Dylan debía estar en la ducha, por que se oía el agua; pero Júbilo necesitaba entrar al servicio y además quería lavarse la cara a ver si se despejaba un poco.

Frotándose el ojo se acercó a la puerta del baño y llamó, al tiempo que decía en voz alta para que Aqua la escuchase:

"Tengo que entrar al baño"

"Vale, ya he terminado. Pasa" –se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Júbilo abrió la puerta y entró, aunque al momento salió disparada hacia atrás después de pegar un gritito agudo.

"¡¿Dylan, qué te pasa?!" –preguntó entre asustada y extrañada.

Aqua alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, aunque luego se miró al espejo y comprendió: aún no estaba seca del todo. Siempre se olvidaba de mencionar esa especie de efecto secundario en sus poderes…

Para entonces ya estaban todas observando curiosas qué ocurría, aunque las reacciones no fueron tan exageradas como las de su compañera. Dylan tenía todo el pelo color verde alga y la piel que dejaba ver la toalla mantenía un tono parecido, algo más claro y brillante como si estuviese cubierta de escamas mojadas iguales a las de un pez. Para colmo, manos y pies se habían palmeado y una membrana había crecido entre los dedos. Aqua sonreía en una mueca de disculpa mientras intentaba secarse el pelo, que comenzaba a tener su color azulado habitual.

"Lo siento" –dijo después de colocarse la toalla en la cabeza y pasar a secarse la cara-. "Siempre se me olvida decirlo. Mi cuerpo reacciona al contacto con el agua de esta manera… no quería asustaros. Por eso siempre termino de secarme y de vestirme en el baño… me da un poco de vergüenza. Menos mal que no habéis visto las branquias…" –comentó, señalando una zona entre el cuello y el hombro que había mantenido el color de piel normal desde el principio-. "Es lo primero que me seco siempre por que si no me ahogo" –explicó arrugando la nariz-. "Está bien para bucear, pero para ducharte es un engorro"

Después de un incómodo momento de silencio, Júbilo suspiró y relajó los hombros, para soltar una sonora carcajada después. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se echó el pelo hacia atrás despeinándolo aún más y se acercó a una todavía incómoda Aqua con una sonrisa.

"Menudo susto, colega" –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. "Perdona, no estoy acostumbrada a ver a la mujer-rana en el cuarto de baño" –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Dylan sonrió algo más tranquila. La verdad es que después de la transformación de Kath, era lógico que se hubiesen asustado.

"Pero aquí no sirve de nada la vergüenza, ¿eh?" –comentó Kitty una vez se hubo hecho la coleta-. "No pensarás desaprovechar la piscina…"

"Hablando de eso, podríamos ir esta tarde. Si no, se van a terminar pronto los días de calor y al final…" –argumentó Pícara. Para ella, una de las ventajas de estar 'curada' era poder ponerse un bikini como todo el mundo sin miedo a rozar accidentalmente a alguien.

Dylan terminó de secarse el pelo, que volvía a ser completamente azul, y asintió. Ir, iría a la piscina, que se bañara era otra cosa… pero suponía que tenía que ir deshaciéndose del complejo de 'mujer-rana', como la había bautizado Júbilo.

"Deberías decírselo al señor McCoy" –dijo Kath-. "No conviene ocultar parte de tus poderes…" –terminó con media sonrisa.

"Lo sé, es sólo que… no lo consideré importante. Bueno, se lo diré en el desayuno"

Kath sonrió. Parecía que allí todo el mundo escondía cosas…

Al rato ya estaban todas preparadas. Al rato largo, la verdad, y es que Júbilo tardó unos 20 minutos en desenredarse el pelo (nadie entendía cómo teniéndolo tan liso podían hacérsele tantos nudos mientras dormía), y como al final optó por recogerlo en dos moñitos a ambos lados de la cabeza y no encontraba sus horquillas de Kero-chan tardaron otros 10 minutos más. Si a eso unimos que Pícara no encontraba los pantalones cortos que quería ponerse; que luego resultaba que se estaban lavando, y Kitty se quejaba de que el bote de su colonia estaba prácticamente vacío y el día anterior estaba lleno… pues tenemos una mañana normal, como cualquier otra, en la que bajan a desayunar tres cuartos de hora después de lo previsto.

Abajo, en el comedor, Logan seguía enfadado por la inminente llegada de Rondador Nocturno. Tormenta había decidido dejarle con sus pensamientos y había desistido de discutir con él; porque era igual a hacerlo con un niño de diez años. Kurt le había dicho que llegaría ese día, pero no había concretado hora, de modo que Tormenta había preferido no comunicarlo a los alumnos hasta que hubiese llegado. Por otra parte, la nueva tanda de profesores (científicos amigos de Bestia) llegaría ese día o el siguiente, así que estaba algo estresada preparando dormitorios y asignando asignaturas a personas que aún no conocía. No era que no se fiara de Hank, pues estaba segura de que sería personal totalmente cualificado; pero llevar la Academia era más difícil de lo que en un principio podría parecer. Con un suspiro llenó de nuevo su vaso de zumo, mirando de reojo la expresión enfurruñada de Logan al otro lado de la mesa; y negó levemente con la cabeza, ¿por qué se enfadaba tanto?

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los chicos ya estaban en su mesa de siempre. Se acercaron a saludar y todas le dirigieron un amistoso 'Buenos días' a Remy, que les contestó con una sonrisa y un guiño acompañado por las miradas asesinas de los demás comensales. Pícara le dio un beso a Bobby como saludo, aunque al momento se arrepintió porque Gambito murmuró con su acento:

"¿No hay para mí, chèrie?" –preguntó poniendo morritos.

Pícara se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para irse a su mesa, y Bobby estuvo tentado de darle una colleja al cajun por el atrevimiento. En ese momento Dash sacaba el cigarro que había bajado de la habitación (bajar el paquete entero se notaba demasiado) para ver si podía fumar tranquilo de una vez por todas. Apenas había cogido el mechero, Remy le arrebató el preciado tesoro de los dedos.

"Merci, me he dejado el tabaco arriba" –dijo con toda naturalidad, y usando su propio mechero, uno negro donde se podía leer "Midnight Café" en plateado, lo encendió y le dio una calada.

Dash abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué se creía ese tío? Gambito pareció notarlo e intentó suavizar la situación con un "Tranquilo, te debo uno" que evidentemente no solucionó nada.

En ese momento, Logan se levantó y les chistó para llamar su atención.

"A ver, enanos. Como veo que si os dejamos que hagáis lo que queráis desaprovecháis el fin de semana, ahora vamos a tener una sesión en PELIGRO. Y el que no quiera, que se jod-"

"¡Logan! Por Dios, compórtate como una persona adulta" –le regañó Tormenta.

Lobezno carraspeó.

"Y el que sea tan debilucho que no esté en condiciones de ir a PELIGRO hoy, que se jorobe porque va a venir de todas formas" –dijo poniendo acento inglés para sonar más refinado y cogiendo su jarra de cerveza con el meñique estirado, para después beber de ella.

Tormenta negó con la cabeza, y los alumnos estaban indecisos si seguir el ejemplo de Tormenta o reírse… o bien protestar. Hank le llamó la atención una vez se hubo sentado.

"Me temo que una alumna no podrá acompañarte en tu sesión de entrenamiento, Logan. Tiene que venir conmigo"

Lobezno asintió, sabía lo que quería decir.

Un rato después, cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar (Logan se había encargado de que nadie se quedara rezagado), se levantó de su asiento de nuevo y les indicó a todos que le siguieran. Bestia iba detrás de él y se detuvo en la mesa de las chicas para avisar a Kath.

"Veamos qué tal en esta sesión. Pero ya sabes, si no funciona; no te desesperes. Hay tiempo" –dijo Hank con voz tranquila. Aqua aprovechó el momento para hablar con él, ya que sólo estaría Kath presente y ella ya lo sabía. Les dijo a las demás que se quedaba un momento y que luego las alcanzaría. Pícara se ofreció a esperarla, ya que de otro modo Dylan no sabría ir hasta PELIGRO. Kitty y Júbilo le desearon suerte a Medusa y se fueron con los demás.

"Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme, Dylan?" –preguntó Hank con una libreta en la mano, ya presuponiendo lo que iba a escuchar.

"Em bueno… cuando le dije mis poderes, me salté un pequeño detalle. Pero no fue a propósito. Es que no lo considero importante y bueno… simepre se me olvida…" –comenzó, aunque Bestia sonrió y le indicó que continuara-. "Sí, vale. Pues bueno, mi cuerpo reacciona al contacto con el agua. La piel se me vuelve verde y como con escamas.. y el pelo también cambia de color. Y me salen branquias aquí" –añadió, señalando la zona de la clavícula-. "Y también se me palmean las manos y los pies… en fin, que me vuelvo como un pez"

Hank rió para sus adentros, pues Aqua estaba algo nerviosa y no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse. Garabateó unas cuantas cosas en la libreta y le indicó que podía volver con los demás.

"Es un cambio muy interesante, Dylan. Me gustaría verte transformada alguna vez… y las branquias pueden ser necesarias en ocasiones" –empezó Hank, aunque como siempre en estos casos acabó hablando más para sí mismo que con el receptor.

Aqua le dejó con sus pensamientos y le deseó buena suerte a Kath.

"Qué pena que te pierdas PELIGRO. Pero bueno, ya te contaremos".

Kath negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que temo el día que tenga que ir a PELIGRO, es una suerte que hoy me haya librado… pero bueno, que os vaya bien. A ver qué tal se me da a mí lo mío"

Aqua sonrió y levantó los pulgares en señal de ánimo mientras se reunía con Pícara. Ésta quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Dylan sobre la foto de Pyros que había encontrado en su agenda, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar la conversación ya que supuestamente ella no sabía nada. En esto iba pensando cuando salieron del comedor, pero en ese momento Remy se acercó a ellas.

"¡Ah, menos mal que te encuentro, chèrie! Se me han ido los demás y ya pensé que no llegaba a… ¿Comment s'appelle? ¿PELIGRO?" –con un movimiento del brazo digno del mejor carterista le cogió de la mano a Pícara y se adelantaron un poco.

Aqua se reía de la cara de incredulidad de la chica, mientras apresuraba un poco el paso para alcanzarles.

Pïcara por su parte se soltó de la mano de Gambito y le miró entre enfadada y divertida.

"Escucha, no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo. Y no sé a qué demonios ha venido eso de 'para mi no hay un beso' de antes…" –dijo, comenzando con un tono duro como de madre que regaña a su hijo por romper ese jarrón tan caro y terminando casi riéndose de la cara de corderito degollado que le ponía Remy para evitar la regañina.

"D'accord, lo he pillado: Remy es un niño malo" –dijo bajando la vista y poniendo morritos. Dylan se apoyó en la pared para ver la escenita, que era muy entretenida.

Pícara frunció el ceño.

"Ah, no, no me vengas ahora como si fueras un niño de preescolar, hablando en tercera persona… no lo soporto" –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Pour quoi? A Remy le gusta hablar así. Le parece divertido" –argumentó con su sonrisa más pilla, reanudando el paso hacia sólo él sabía dónde.

Aqua volvió a seguirles. ¿Se darían cuenta de que estaba allí? Se quedó algo detrás para que no repararan en su presencia y continuaran con su conversación.

"Y dime chèrie, ¿qué se supone que se hace en PELIGRO?"

"Pues son simulaciones de combates que podrían suceder en la vida real" –explicó-. "Hay distintos grados de dificultad y normalmente vamos en grupos distintos; pero hoy Logan debe tener un mal día y nos ha llevado a todos así que supongo que usaremos el nivel más bajo. A lo mejor le da por poner el más alto, yo qué sé…"

Caminaron un rato más y llegaron por fin a la sala de PELIGRO. Como ésta debía estar herméticamente cerrada cuando se estaba usando y llegaban tarde, Pícara no sabía muy bien qué hacer para entrar; así que se limitó a dar unos toquecitos en la puerta. A ver si alguien los oía.

Por suerte aún no habían comenzado, y al momento les abrió la puerta una humareda detrás de la cual estaba Logan y su puro recién encendido.

"¿A qué se debe el retraso?" –dijo con calma, lo que quería decir que luego llegaría la tormenta.

Aqua se encogió detrás de Pícara y Remy se apoyó con toda su chulería en el marco de la puerta.

"Je suis desolé, monsieur" –comenzó Gambito para disculparse, pero Logan le cortó.

"A mí en cristiano, Señor Langostino" –se oyó una carcajada general (sobretodo Bobby aprovechó el momento de burla), y Remy le devolvió una sonrisa como un señor.

"Iba a decir que la culpa ha sido mía, ya que ella" –dijo señalando a Pícara-, "nos ha acompañado a los deux… dos" –esta vez refiriéndose a él mismo y a Aqua- "hasta esta sala, ya que no sabíamos llegar; pero por el camino he tenido que ir al servicio y me han tenido que esperar…"

Pícara se llevó la mano a la cabeza por la estúpida excusa y deseando que Logan lo pasara por alto. Dylan se intentaba aguantar la risa de ver la cara que estaba poniendo Lobezno y la cara de felicidad de Gambito por su gran actuación.

"Esperemos que controles tus esfínteres durante la sesión de entrenamiento" –acabó diciendo Logan, para girarse entre la multitud de alumnos que se apartaban para dejarle pasar.

Se acercó a la sala de control y puso en marcha la maquinaria, afortunadamente en el nivel más bajo. Algunos coches y edificios comenzaron a materializarse, seguidos de un enorme Centinela que se erguía a lo alto de la sala, cuya apariencia era ahora la de una calle solitaria con la sombra del robot tapando la poca luz que había. Los más pequeños tragaron saliva, pues a pesar de ser el nivel más fácil siempre les infundía algo de miedo. Sanguijuela, el "niño Cura", permanecía en la sala de control para no interferir en los poderes de los demás alumnos, observándolo todo como si fuera un reality.

El Centinela comenzó a moverse, y los chicos se pusieron en movimiento. Logan se paseaba agachándose cuando era preciso para esquivar pedazos de metal y ladrillo que volaban por los aires y de vez en cuando aprovechaba alguna fogata para encender su puro y darle una calada.

Para Dash era el primer entrenamiento en PELIGRO, pero se desenvolvía bastante bien. Un láser rojizo salió de los ojos del Centinela y dio de lleno en un vehículo aparcado cerca de Dylan y Kitty, quienes por una cosa o por otra poco podían hacer frente al robot y observaban cómo Júbilo lanzaba ráfagas de fuegos artificiales de colores vivos a todo lo que ella considerara peligroso. Esquivando un neumático que salió disparado de otro coche en llamas estiró los brazos en dirección a donde acababa de disparar el Centinela, empapando el coche y empujándolo hacia un edificio medio derrumbado antes de que explotara, con la mala suerte de que un casquete de la pared se desprendió para caer encima de las dos que había intentado proteger. Kitty se abrazó a Aqua y el pedrusco las atravesó sin mayor peligro.

"A la próxima ten un poco más de cuidado…" –dijo Dylan mirando de reojo la masa de ladrillos que casi las aplasta a Kitty y a ella.

"Oh, perdona que haya quitado de tu camino ese coche en llamas" –comentó Dash con ironía, al tiempo que Warren volaba de aquí para allá; y estuvo tentado de lanzarle a él otro chorro de agua a ver si se caía.

"¡Queréis dejar de hablar y estar atentos a lo que pasa!" –gritó Kitty instándolos a correr en otra dirección, pues estaban justo por donde el Centinela tenía pensado pasar.

Los tres se apartaron. Dylan estaba impresionada por la cantidad de alumnos que había, y es que ni en las clases ni en el comedor se juntaban todos. Reconoció a algunos por ser compañeros suyos de clase, como Bala de Cañón (que iba chocándose de una pared a otra sin acertar a dar a la pierna del centinela, que era lo que quería), Magma, que intentaba fundir parte de los brazos del mismo ayudada por Mancha Solar… Bobby surfeaba las alturas con Pícara de la mano, y Coloso en esos momentos se transformaba en su forma metálica para evitar el golpe de una farola.

A pesar de ser el nivel más bajo, al estar allí prácticamente toda la Escuela y al no contar con un plan predeterminado de Tormenta o Bestia, llevaban casi una hora y aún no había conseguido librarse del Centinela. Al final Logan se dio por vencido y le hizo una seña a Sanguijuela para que parara los controles. Edificios y demás comenzaron a desmaterializarse, y una voz en off de mujer anunció "Sesión interrumpida".

"Espero que no seáis así en un combate de verdad…" –murmuró negando con la cabeza. Luego giró la vista hacia Remy, que había estado apoyado en una farola todo el rato mientras cortaba una y otra vez una baraja de naipes francesa que sólo contenía ases y una reina de corazones-. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Barbas, has aguantado sin ir al baño como un niño grande"

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami" –dijo con una leve reverencia acompañada por un gesto con el brazo, y se guardó la baraja en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Uno a uno iban saliendo por la puerta redonda. Allí les esperaba Kath, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Las cuatro chicas se acercaron, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Tampoco esa vez había conseguido despetrificar a James.

"¿Y vosotras qué tal?" –preguntó después de coger la mano de Júbilo para ponerse de pie.

"Psé, regular" –contestó ésta encogiéndose de hombros-. "Éramos demasiados como para poder movernos bien… y además cada uno iba por su lado. Estas cosas hay que hacerlas bien" –terminó con una sonrisa.

"No hemos conseguido hacer prácticamente nada, pero esto casi cansa más" –murmuró Kitty apoyándose en la pared-. "¿Qué hora es?"

Kath miró su reloj. Apenas pasaban de la una.

"Entonces creo que me iré a duchar…"

"Luego te vas a mojar el pelo en la piscina" –dijo Pícara-. "Así que como veas"

Kitty puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, ya se ducharía más tarde… a demás tenía hambre. Era un poco pronto para la comida, pero estaba segura de que el comedor estaría lleno de los demás alumnos que, como ellas, estaban hambrientos después de la sesión de PELIGRO.

Logan pasó por su lado en ese momento. Júbilo soltó una risilla por la cara de mal humor que traía y se le acercó.

"PELIGRO no te ha quitado los malos humos, ¿eh?"

Lobezno alzó una ceja.

"Ni a ti la impertinencia" –contestó con media sonrisa y sacando su puro.

Júbilo sonrió a su vez.

"La próxima os pondré el último nivel de dificultad" –comentó-, "a ver si así os ponéis un poco las pilas"

Kitty se puso de morros.

"No ha sido culpa nuestra"

"La situación no siempre va a estar a tu favor, enana" –le dijo, como si fuera un maestro que le acaba de dar una gran lección sobre la vida. Aqua se sorprendió de que el 'enana' lo hubiera dicho con un deje de cariño y no con el tono brusco de siempre. Sí parecía que Júbilo, Kitty y Pícara se llevaban mejor con Logan que cualquier otro de la Escuela…

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé" –dijo sacando la lengua.

"¿No vienes a comer?" -preguntó Picara para ver si iba con ellas.

Logan bufó y le dio otra calada al puro.

"Sí, voy a ver si como y me voy por ahí antes de que llegue el demonio azul y esto se vuelva el Infierno" –dijo después de echar el humo, y las cinco chicas le miraron como si acabara de salir del manicomio.

Los seis se dirigieron al comedor.

"Ah, Pícara…" –comenzó Logan.

"¿Sí?"

Lobezno desvió la mirada como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Volvió a mirarla y soltó:

"Ten cuidado con el pelirrojo"

Pícara le miró extrañada, pero él ya había reanudado el paso. Se giró hacia las demás, pero todas se encogieron de hombros, y siguieron caminando.

Al rato llegaron al comedor. Como habían supuesto, estaba abarrotado. Entraron y cuando iban a separarse, las chicas para ir a su mesa y Logan hacia donde se sentaba siempre se oyó un 'plof' en toda la sala, y una nube de humo azulado con un leve olor a azufre se dejó ver entre las mesas. Algunos alumnos gritaron del susto, Tormenta se levantó de su silla con una sonrisa y Logan musitó un bastante audible 'Mierda'.

Algo empezaba a materializarse en medio de la masa de humo. Unas orejas azules color cyan, una cola demoníaca, manos de tres dedos y pies de dos del mismo color, unos colmillos afilado, un par de ojos amarillos… El cuerpo de Rondador Nocturno comenzó a verse a través de la neblina. Agazapado como solía estar, cuando el humo se disipó del todo se irguió un poco para encontrarse con Tormenta. Ésta le dio un abrazo cuando llegó.

"Guten Morgen, Ororo" –dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia después del abrazo.

"Hola Kurt" –dijo ella sonriendo a su vez-. "Te veo muy bien"

"Lo mismo digo" –dijo con su peculiar acento alemán.

"¿Has comido ya?"

"Ja, comí después de misa, no te preocupes"

Tormenta rió por lo bajo, siempre olvidaba lo religioso que era Kurt, Acto seguido pasó a dirigirse a los alumnos, aprovechando que estaban todos.

"Bueno chicos, éste es Kurt Wagner. Va a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de historia"

Hubo un murmullo general, y Kurt saludó algo cohibido. Se encogió sobre sí mismo al notar que todos le miraban expectantes, quizá esperando que diera alguna especie de discurso de llegada o algo así. Miró de soslayo a Tormenta cuando uno de los alumnos más pequeño levantó la mano y habló sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

"Perdone, ¿cómo ha dicho que se llama?"

Rondador iba a responder, pero una voz conocida se le adelantó.

"Kurt Wagner, aunque en el circo de Munich le llamaban 'El Increíble Rondador Nocturno'" –dijo Logan con una mueca de sorna y el puro en la comisura de la boca, apoyándose en la pared.

Los alumnos no sabían si tomarse el comentario a broma o no. Tormenta estuvo a punto de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Logan, pero en realidad no tenía razón: lo que había dicho era verdad, aunque lo hubiese usado para burlarse de Rondador.

"También me alegro de verte, Logan" –dijo el azulado con otra leve reverencia, mostrándose tan educado como siempre-. "Ah, Ororo… me gustaría pedirte una cosa, bitte"

"Claro, dime" –dijo, comenzando a andar hacia fuera del comedor, dejando a los alumnos con sus comidas y a Lobezno con expresión de enfado.

"Me gustaría ver las tumbas del Profesor, de la señorita Jean Grey y Herr Cíclope" –dijo mientras manoseaba el rosario que siempre llevaba encima.

Tormenta sonrió con tristeza, ella procuraba no pasar por allí. Le traía malos recuerdos, y prefería los buenos recuerdos que guardaba de ellos sin tener que recordar que estaban muertos. Asintió.

"Claro, cuando quieras"

"Danke" –musitó Kurt.

Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a los terrenos, aunque Tormenta notó que Rondador iba más agachado de lo normal. Sonrió para sus adentros, puede que le costara un poco acostumbrarse a hablar delante de mucha gente, pero estaba segura de que sería un perfecto profesor.

"No te preocupes, Kurt. Son buenos chicos, ya verás como no te dan problemas… no muchos" –terminó con una pequeña carcajada.

"Bueno, eso espero…"

"Además, algunos ya te conocen de las instalaciones subterráneas del Lago Alkali…" -añadió ella, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Kurt asintió, aún sin estar muy convencido. Le gustaba la idea de dar clases y había sido él quién le había propuesto a Tormenta la idea de ser profesor en la Academia; pero no podía evitar ser tan tímido. Al menos allí, ser azul y tener una cola prensil de diablo eran cosas relativamente "normales"…

Continuaron caminando un rato más, hasta que Tormenta paró y señaló un punto en medio de un gran patio rodeado de verde. En el centro reposaban tres lápidas, dos más pequeñas en las que podía leerse "Scott Summers" y "Jean Grey" y otra más grande con un perfil en relieve en una placa dorada del Profesor Xavier. Kurt se acercó, erguido y andando sobre las piernas, para arrodillarse al llegar delante de las tumbas. Volvió a sacar el rosario, y comenzó a pasar las cuentas entre los dedos al tiempo que murmuraba algo en su alemán natal.

Tormenta sonrió cariñosamente sin darse cuenta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los alumnos terminaron de comer entre conversaciones sobre el nuevo profesor. Bobby les contaba a los de su mesa que había conocido a Rondador cuando el incidente de Stryker y el Arma X, y Pícara explicaba cómo la había salvado cuando se desprendió el techo del jet y ella salió disparada hacia la nada. Júbilo contaba que ella había estado presa allí y también le recordaba, y los demás escuchaban atentos.

Cuando salían del comedor, Pícara se acercó a Bobby.

"Oye, vamos a ir a la piscina, ¿queréis venir?"

Dash incrédulo a Dylan, y ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Remy por su parte miró a Pícara simulando preocupación.

"Remy piensa que deberíais esperar a faire la digestión" –dijo alzando el dedo índice.

Pícara dejó los ojos en blanco al ver que Gambito no había abandonado la broma de hablar en tercera persona. Júbilo se adelantó y puso los brazos en jarras.

"Bah, pero qué dices, si la digestión no existe… ¡al agua!"

Las demás asintieron y se dispusieron a subir por sus bañadores. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, y Gambito se encogió de hombros.

"En ese caso, Remy tendrá que acompañaros, petite, por lo que pueda pasar…" –dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Júbilo.

"No hace falta, en serio…" –comenzó Pícara. La compañía del cajun siempre provocaba situaciones incómodas y tensas… y no precisamente porque no le gustara la compañía. Prefería mantenerse alejada.

Gambito negó con la cabeza.

"Ah, Remy insiste, chèrie"

Bobby gruñó, pero Gambito no debió darse por aludido, porque subió junto con los demás a la habitación. Odiaba ver cómo él y Pícara tenían tantas confianzas, y por un momento pensó que eso fue lo que debió sentir ella cuando él y Kitty estaban juntos. Pero eso era diferente, porque entre Kitty y él no pasó nada… tampoco es que él lo hubiese querido, claro, pero… claro que, entre Gambito y Pícara tampoco había pasado nada… de momento… suponía, al menos… ¡Claro que no! Pícara no le habría hecho eso… igual que él no habría hecho nada con Kitty… porque él no hubiera hecho nada con Kitty, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza para comprobar que todos habían subido ya menos Júbilo, que estaba enfurruñada apoyada en la pared, al parecer esperándole.

Júbilo odiaba ser la pequeña del grupo. Odiaba ser demasiado pequeña para ser de los X-MEN, odiaba que le dijeran que era una niña. No era una niña. Y, sobretodo y por alguna razón que desconocía, odiaba profundamente que Remy la llamara "petite". Y envidiaba a Pícara por esa especie de conexión que tenía con él. Frunció el ceño una vez más y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con que Bobby esperaba que le dijera algo.

"Eh… bueno, vamos a cambiarnos, ¿no?"

"Sí, voy…"

Ambos subieron, Bobby intentando no pensar y volver a su humor risueño de siempre y Júbilo olvidándose de todo y pensando sólo en darse un buen baño, con lo que su eterna sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pyros se había dormido a eso de las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Era increíble ver cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba en el Midnight Café, y de hecho sólo se fue al piso cuando el Sol despuntaba en el horizonte y Wanda, echándole una rápida mirada al reloj, decidió cerrar. Raven y él se quedaron ayudando a los hermanos Maximoff a recoger un poco el local, y luego se dirigió al apartamento. Se dejó caer en la cama de la misma forma que el día anterior, cuando llegó; y cuando volvió a tener constancia de la realidad era la una de la tarde.

Estirándose bien en la amplia cama de matrimonio con la que contaba el piso se desperezó un poco. Otra vez se había vuelto a quedar dormido con lo puesto. Levantándose lentamente, sacó otros pantalones y una camiseta y se cambió. Rascándose la nuca fue a la cocina aún con paso de zombie y se puso a buscar algo para desayunar. O comer, según se mire. Cogió un croissant y una taza de uno de los armarios. La nevera estaba llena de alimentos de toda clase, y dio gracias a Wanda por traer tantas cosas. Sacó el cartón de leche y se lamentó de no haber puesto la cafetera en marcha antes de irse… la puso en un momento pensando que ya se tomaría el café luego, y devolvió el cartón al frigorífico. De momento se fue al sofá mientras le daba un mordisco al bollo y encendía la televisión.

No había nada interesante, y acabó por ver una serie sobre quinceañeras hormonalmente alteradas que luchaban por ser las más populares del instituto.

Al cabo de una media hora dieron unos golpecitos en la puerta, y acto seguido ésta se abrió y una ventisca atravesó toda la estancia (no sin antes haber cerrado de nuevo) y se sentó en el sofá lo más cómodamente que pudo. Pietro se giró hacia Pyros, que le observaba entre incrédulo y sorprendido, y soltó una carcajada.

"La cerradura sirve para algo, ¿sabes? Si no cierras con llave puede entrar cualquiera" –comentó con sorna y cogió el mando de la televisión con la intención de cambiar de canal.

"Ya… se me olvidó"

Mercurio se acomodó en el sofá para levantarse al momento y darse una vuelta, esta vez a la velocidad normal, por el mini-salón.

"¿Y tu novia?" –preguntó John sin comprender qué demonios hacía él allí.

"¿Raven? Se ha quedado en casa. Estaba cansada, una noche movidita… ya sabes" –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Evidentemente era mentira, pues Pietro sólo quería acercarse a Pyros para conseguir información, pero afortunadamente éste se lo creyó.

"Ah… ¿vivís juntos? Pensé que vivirías con Wanda"

"No, ¿qué dices? Con mi hermana en la habitación de al lado no podría vivir tranquilo" –dijo riéndose y volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

"¿Y os da con el dinero del bar?"

"Afortunadamente la especulación inmobiliaria no ha llegado a esta parte de la ciudad, John… ¿te importa que te llame John?"

"No, como quieras…" -¿era cosa suya o Pietro intentaba hacerse su amigo?

Mercurio sonrió y volvió a levantarse.

"¿Te apetece una partida?" –preguntó señalando al armario donde estaba guardada la Play Station II-. "Espero que no seas tan malo como Remy…"

Aquella repentina simpatía no le infundía mucha confianza, pero se aburría horriblemente estando solo; así que aceptó. La enchufaron y comenzaron con un juego de peleas, pero Pietro era demasiado rápido con los botones: Pyros no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Mercurio se cansó de ganar a los pocos combates, mofándose de que nunca encontraría otro mutante de su talla.

"Esta vez tus poderes no son de mucha ayuda, ¿eh, John?"

Pyros negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"Serían más útiles cuando estaban con los malos, ¿eh? ¿El bueno de Magneto te hacía trabajar como un burro o te pasabas el día tocándote los pies? –preguntó mientras iba a la cocina, que debía conocer como la palma de su mano, y sacaba un botellín de cerveza bien frío-. "¿Quieres uno?"

Pyros negó de nuevo.

"Chico sano" –comentó Pietro volviendo al sofá.

"En realidad… no se podía decir que _trabajáramos_ para Magneto" –dijo John cuando el otro hubo vuelto de su paseo a la cocina-. "Sólo había que mantenerle informado… y enfrentarte a quien se interpusiera"

"Qué divertido. Oí que le habían curado, ¿no?" –preguntó Pietro con su tono de siempre, aunque era ahora cuando le empezaba a interesar la conversación.

"Sí, sí…"

"¿Y ahora dónde está, en la residencia tomando papillas?" –comentó a modo de broma, pero esperando tener una respuesta sincera.

"No lo sé. Tampoco me importa mucho, ahora sólo es un… humano" –dijo Pyros sin saber muy bien si se encontraba a gusto usando la palabra 'humano' igual que 'deshecho'.

Mercurio maldijo mentalmente y mantuvo su expresión de que esa conversación era trivial y en realidad no le daba ninguna importancia al asunto.

"Bueno, supongo que no querrás venir a dar una vuelta, ¿eh?" –preguntó Pietro levantándose por enésima vez y llevándose el botellín consigo.

"Prefiero no salir de día"

"Como quieras. Aunque no creo que nadie te reconozca, hace mucho que no hablan de ello ni en los periódicos ni en la televisión, y aunque así fuera todos por aquí van o drogados hasta el culo o tan fumados que casi no ven…" –comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Pyros soltó una carcajada.

"Os veré por la noche, en el bar"

"Entonces Wanda irá con ganas a trabajar" –dijo Pietro y se rió él mismo de lo que acababa de decir.

John alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. No le parecía que Mercurio fuese un mal tipo.

Con un gesto de la mano a modo de despedida y salió del piso. No iba a ser tan terrible hacerse pasar por amigo del chaval… incluso podría divertirse de verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dylan se miró el gran espejo con el que contaba la habitación de nuevo. Le encantaba cómo le quedaba el bikini cuando su piel no estaba cubierta de escamas verdes y el cordón de la parte de arriba del mismo no le apretaba la fina espina dorsal que le atravesaba la espalda. Recordaba que una vez había ido con sus padres y Dash al campo y habían decidido bañarse en el río… En un río desierto dónde sólo estaban ellos, claro. Había acabado por quitarse la parte de arriba, porque de todos modos las escamas actuaban como bañador y no se veía nada. Suspiró y volvió a mirarse. Era un conjunto en tonos azules, su color favorito. Lástima que el azul pegara tan poco con el verde…

"Ya has visto lo guapa que estas lo suficiente, ¿no? ¿Qué esperas, que te diga que eres la mujer más bella de este reino? Pues lo siento, el primer puesto lo tiene Blancanieves…" –dijo Júbilo cogiendo una bolsa grande y metiendo su toalla.

"Ya voy, ya voy…" –dijo Aqua buscando su propia toalla, que le cayó al momento en toda la cara. Kitty estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del armario (ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir las puertas del susodicho) y estaba sacando las toallas del mismo y lanzándolas por ahí, y mientras Júbilo las iba metiendo en la bolsa.

Pícara por su parte estaba encantada con ponerse un bikini y no temer matar a alguien de un roce con su piel. Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al llegar 'curada' a la Academia había sido ir de compras: camisetas de tirantes, pantalones cortos, sandalias… y sobretodo, fuera los guantes.

Se pusieron algunas un pareo, otras unos pantalones short y alguna camisetilla para no ir con el bañador por la Escuela y bajaron al vestíbulo. Allí ya estaban los chicos que, como siempre, habían terminado antes que ellas. Remy y Bobby eran los únicos que llevaban el bañador puesto, de ésos estilo bermudas; pues Dash y Warren llevaban su ropa normal.

"¿No os vais a bañar?" –preguntó Kath.

"Sí, me voy a tirar de cabeza" –contestó Dash bruscamente, y Kath bajó un poco la vista. Se arrepintió al momento de no ser algo más amable, sobretodo cuando Ángel comentó que "el agua no era su elemento" y ella le sonrió como si esa fuera la frase más graciosa del mundo.

Sin más se fueron todos a la piscina. A esas horas, que era cuando más daba el sol; contrariamente a lo que se pueda pensar era cuando menos gente había. De hecho tenían la piscina para ellos solos, los únicos locos que se atrevían a achicharrarse bajo el sol.

Las chicas estiraron las esterillas en la hierba y comenzaron a sacar sus bártulos de la gran bolsa que llevaba Júbilo. Que si la crema solar, que claramente ya se habían dado antes de bajar; que si las toallas para cuando salieran, que si un peine para que no quedaran nudos en el pelo… Gambito y Bobby simplemente dejaron sus toallas en la hierba y se quitaron las camisetas y las sandalias, y el primero salió disparado hacia la piscina y se tiró sin más.

Las chicas hicieron lo propio y dejaron sus ropas en la bolsa, y Júbilo siguió los pasos de Bobby y se tiró en plancha. En cuanto salió a la superficie, soltó un grito y se abalanzó sobre el Hombre de Hielo yendo tan rápido como podía teniendo en cuenta que el agua no acelera mucho tus pasos.

"¡Está helada, Bobby! ¡Como hayas enfriado el agua te voy a dar una que no te van a reconocer!"

Bobby nadaba hacia el lado contrario riéndose y diciendo que él no había hecho nada.

Remy se metió en el agua relativamente rápido, a la vez que Kitty (aunque no estaba muy claro si ella se mojaba o atravesaba el agua…). Pícara no tardó nada en entrar y Kath iba poquito a poco, quejándose cada vez que alguien la salpicaba.

Ángel y Dylan se quedaron cuidando de las toallas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"¿No te bañas? Si te has puesto el bañador" –preguntó Warren.

"No tengo muchas ganas ahora…" –contestó ella intentando que no se notara que estaba deseando bucear un rato-. "Puede que luego"

Dash por su parte decidió darse una vuelta por la piscina. Era algo difícil andar sobre el agua cuando no paraban de removerla, pero se las apañaba bien. Aprovechó que no veía a Remy cerca para sacar otro pitillo que se había bajado de la habitación y lo encendió. Le iba a dar una calada cuando vio a Kath de espaldas huyendo entre risas de las salpicaduras de Kitty, justo para que Medusa se diera en la cabeza con sus pies.

Se llevó la mano a la coronilla y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo siento, no te había visto" –se disculpó, poniéndose de pie sobre el suelo de la piscina. En esa parte hacía pie de sobra, pues era la parte más baja y a parte ella era de estatura alta; así que el agua apenas le llegaba por las costillas.

"Es igual" –murmuró Dash, intentando apartar los ojos. Kath no solía llevar ropa ajustada, pero evidentemente el bikini debía serlo y a Dash se le iban los ojos; más desde la perspectiva desde donde miraba él. Así de ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de otra ráfaga de salpicaduras por parte de Kitty, con tan mala suerte que varias gotas cayeron en el cigarro dejándolo inservible-. "Joder…"

Al rato Júbilo les llamó la atención a todos.

"Nos hemos traído una pelota hinchable, ¿os hace una partida de voley?"

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¡Eh, Dylan!" –gritó Júbilo. Aqua se giró hacia ella-. "¿Nos tiras la pelota?"

Aqua asintió y se puso buscarla. No era muy grande, pero había que hincharla. Fue a tirársela, pero Júbilo volvió a gritar.

"No la tires, ¡vente a bañar y juegas tú también!"

"Ah, es que ahora no tengo muchas ganas… luego, ¿vale?" –dijo, y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar se acercó y le tiró la pelota a modo de frisbie (pues estaba doblada y desinflada).

Júbilo le sacó la lengua y recogió el proyectil.

Así, los seis comenzaron a ponerse en grupos. Kitty y Júbilo pillaron a Kath inmediatamente, pensando que Pícara querría estar con Bobby; de modo que la susodicha acabó haciendo equipo con el Hombre de Hielo y Gambito. Perfecto.

Pícara prefirió no decir nada por lo que pudieran pensar los demás, pero no estaba nada cómoda entre su novio que miraba con lupa lo que hacía con Remy y éste, que cada vez que se acercaba a ella le daba un vuelco el estómago. Suspiró resignada y cogió el balón para sacar. Dio un pequeño salto, le dio a la pelota y el partido comenzó.

Evidentemente, ninguno se privaba de usar sus poderes para aumentar los puntos de su marcador, que iban contando Warren y Dylan. Para Bobby nunca iban altos los tiros, porque hacía una plataforma de hielo y se subía encima (con las constantes quejas de Júbilo de que el agua cada vez estaba más fría), para Kitty no había problema si alguien se ponía de por medio, Remy en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de cargar el balón... es decir, que se jugaba normalmente según las costumbres de la Escuela.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar. El balón se dirigía directamente a Pícara, que de un manotazo lo envió al otro lado de la piscina y conseguía de ese modo el tanto que les hacía ganar el partido. Bobby se adelantó y le dio un abrazo a Pícara por su gran actuación antes de que Remy pudiese siquiera acercarse para darle la mano en señal de felicitación. En cuanto la tocó se apartó, le había dado un calambrazo. Gambito rió poco disimuladamente y esta vez sí se acercó a Pícara y, para sorpresa de todos, le cogió la mano y se la besó.

"Remy piensa que ha sido un gran partido, chèrie"

Pícara apartó la mirada incómoda para encontrarse con los pulgares levantados de Kitty y Júbilo, giró de nuevo y dio de lleno con el ceño fruncido de Bobby. Sacudiendo la cabeza se apartó un poco y recogió la pelota que había lanzado hacía unos momentos.

"¡Felicidades chicos!" –gritó Dylan agitando la mano con los resultados del partidillo-. "Ha estado muy igualado"

"A la próxima nos cogemos un bigardo y estamos más igualados aún" –dijo Júbilo, ya que Bobby y Remy eran los más altos (quizá por ser los chicos), y Pícara tampoco se quedaba atrás; en cambio ella y Kitty eran las más bajitas y Kath no podía estar en todas partes.

"No te quejes pitufilla, que casi nos ganáis" –le dijo Bobby sacándole la lengua, y Júbilo le respondió al momento enfadada.

Dash, que se había alejado cuando comenzó el partido para que no le diesen había escogido un bordillo de la piscina desde el cual tenía una buena vista del equipo de las chicas; se levantó desperezándose.

"¿Habéis terminado ya?"

"¿No ves que sí?" –le espetó Júbilo saliendo de la piscina y tirándole la toalla con la que se acaba de secar a la cabeza.

Bufando se la quitó y la tiró donde pudo. La toalla atravesó a Kitty, que la había visto venir, y acabó en el regazo de Kath; que se estaba cepillando el pelo.

Miró a los lados desconcertada cuando vio a Júbilo reírse.

"Toma, anda..." –le dijo con el cepillo en la mano libre al tiempo que Júbilo se acercaba.

"¡No ha sido culpa mía! Es que parece que todo va a ti... el palito de pollo de James, mi toalla... tirada por Dash..." –dejó caer a lo último, con una media sonrisa, y recogió su toalla para seguir revolviéndose el pelo supuestamente para secárselo.

Dash desvió la mirada incómodo, cosa que debía ser la primera vez que hacía en su vida.

Al rato ya habían recogido todo y habían vuelto a la Academia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya de vuelta en la habitación, las chicas no paraban de preguntarle a Aqua que por qué no se había bañado al final. Ésta se disculpaba diciendo que tampoco tenía muchas ganas, y como había estado hablando con Warren y eso... que no había sido para tanto... Pero todas sabían que a Dylan le encantaba el agua, y la vergüenza había podido con ella.

Durante la cena, Aqua no había parado de mirar su vaso con la mirada perdida. Al final, cuando subieron a la habitación, Júbilo decidió que había que cortar por lo sano, y convocó una reunión del cuarto cuando todas estaban ya en pijama. Se puso de rodillas encima de su cama y carraspeó para llamar la atención de las demás, y cuando éstas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla sonrió con suficiencia.

"Dylan, Dylan, Dylan... tengo la solución para ti"

Aqua levantó una ceja y se acomodó, esperando a ver qué le decía Júbilo, quien alzó el dedo índice a la hora de hablar de nuevo.

"Vamos a ir a la piscina ahora"

Todas miraron a la morena como si acabara de decir que el cielo es rosa y habitualmente es sobrevolado por cerdos con grandes alas de murciélago. Júbilo se había previsto de esta situación y soltó una risilla antes de continuar con su idea.

"Escuchad, aún no es tarde y Dylan se podrá dar un chapuzón por que sólo estaremos nosotras, y ya la hemos visto en su versión anfibia, así que... ¿cuál es el problema?" –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que mañana hay clase, por ejemplo..." – murmuró la propia Aqua, aunque en el fondo de moría por bajar y tirarse de cabeza al agua.

Kitty se apuntó a la idea y le quitó importancia al asunto de que al día siguiente debían madrugar con un movimiento de la mano. "Venga, no estaremos mucho rato" le dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Dylan miraba a las demás, esperando en el fondo que estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea. Pícara asintió, total, ella no se iba a bañar y le daba igual estar en la habitación que fuera al fresco; y Kath dijo que le apetecía salir a los terrenos... de modo que Aqua se puso de nuevo el bikini.

Así que se pusieron en marcha (asegurándose de llevar una toalla encima), y salieron a hurtadillas del edificio sin necesidad de temer que las puertas chirriaran, ya que Kitty las ayudaba a atravesarlas sin problemas.

Una vez fuera, se sentaron en la hierba que rodeaba la piscina mientras Dylan se iba desvistiendo, y de un chapuzón bastante sonoro se sumergió en el agua. Mientras la susodicha se entretenía buceando y haciendo piruetas, Júbilo comentaba lo buena que había sido la idea. Kath se tumbó, contemplando las estrellas que se veían. No eran muchas, pero puesto que la Academia no estaba precisamente en medio de la ciudad si no más bien lejos de cualquier parte; no había prácticamente contaminación lumínica que pudiera evitar que se vieran.

Como Dylan contaba con sus branquias, no había salido ni una sola vez a la superficie desde que entró en el agua. Por fin y tras al menos 10 minutos disfrutando de la libertad de movimientos que se tiene en ese elemento, asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Y, como si hubiese tenido un deja vù, Júbilo volvió a soltar un grito agudo y a echarse instintivamente hacia atrás, a pesar de que les separaban al menos 5 metros. Dylan volvió a pestañear confundida, hasta que la morena suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Dylan, ¿puedes ponerte de perfil...?" –preguntó despacio.

Ésta hizo lo propio, y las demás volvieron a abrir los ojos como platos al observar que Aqua _no tenía nariz_. Era como si le hubiese encogido hasta no ser más de dos ranuras encima de la boca, sin relieve. Dylan entendió lo que ocurría y soltó una risilla.

"Ya dije que menos mal que no me habíais visto con branquias... como no necesito la nariz para respirar cuando las tengo, pasa esto" –comentó, asegurándose de no sacar los hombros del agua-. "Ahora estoy transformada completamente..."

Al terminar de hablar, volvió a sumergirse dio una voltereta antes de volver a salir; esta vez con la parte de arriba del bikini en la mano.

"No sabéis lo que molesta esto..." –dijo con una mueca de desagrado, y lo dejó en el bordillo para ponérselo al salir.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Dylan se dignó a salir. Cogiendo de nuevo la parte de arriba y poniéndosela, se secó las branquias (con lo que su nariz volvió a su estado normal) y acto seguido se envolvió con la toalla como una croqueta. Se tumbó tal como estaba, y les llamó la atención a las demás.

"Cuando volvamos a bajar todos a la piscina... me bañaré yo también. Pero gracias por acompañarme ahora, todavía me puede la vergüenza" –dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

Júbilo sonrió y alzó el puño.

"No te preocupes, hombre... ¡todas para una, y una para todas!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Ahora es cuando me explayo con mis paranoias... xD. Bueno, éste capítulo me ha quedado muy largo (comparado con los otros), de ocupar unas 23 hojas a ocupar 36... y eso que he decidido dejar una última escena para el capítulo siguiente, porque si no iba a ser muy de golpe y porrazo. Pero espero que os guste que dure más, a mi me encanta cuando los capítulos duran más y odio a los escritores cuando dicen "dejaré esto para el capítulo siguiente", pero ahora que soy yo la que escribo entiendo que eso se hace porque queda mejor XDD.

Tengo que decir que la última escena me parece una mierda, total y sinceramente, es horrible. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de escribirla otra vez, bastante me ha costado hacerla... y bueno, al final la he dejado. La iba a cambiar, pero ya he tardado bastante en publicarlo y si me propongo hacerla de nuevo puedo tardar otro mes mas. En serio, cuando no tengo inspiración... en fin. Espero que no vomitéis al leerla.

En cuanto al fic, olvidé por completo mencionar el problemilla de Aqua con el agua cuando le están diciendo sus poderes a Bestia en el primer capi, así que le he dado protagonismo en este capítulo para presentarlo xD. No se ha notado, ¿verdad...? ¬ ¬...

¡¡Ha llegado Kurt!! Aún no ha hecho nada, el pobre, acaba de llegar... pero será una pieza importante en uno de los mil líos amorosos que tengo en mente. Es fácil saber en cual, pero bueno, por si las moscas no diré nada. Ni siquiera diré como serían sus hijos en palabras del actor Alan Cumming (Kurt)... (esto es un chiste personal, por algo que dijo el actor en unos extras del DVD de X-MEN III XD De modo que no os preocupéis si no lo pillais...). E iba a llegar más gente, concretamente esos profesores de los que llevo hablando durante todo el fic y que aún no han aparecido, pero decidí aplazarlo. Era mejor, porque si no iban a llegar todos a la vez y me parecía, no sé... no quedaba bien XD. Mi pobre Pyros ha aparecido muy poquito en este capítulo, pero ya saldrá... MUAJAJA XD.

Suelo dedicar el capítulo a alguien, pero esta vez va a tener una dedicatoria doble xD. Por una parte, a Cris, Lobato y Marta, a quienes no iba dedicado el capítulo anterior porque aún no los conocía... bueno, a ellos y esa gente de Plasencia, que son muchos para nombrarlos a todos XD ¡¡Sois los mejores, y ya nos veremos en la Gumi!!

Y por otra parte, dedicado a Watari, es decir, Diego-sensei XD Por sus reviews con críticas constructivas y su gracia a la hora de escribirlos... y por ser mi Watari, y es que, por si alguno no lo sabía, yo soy L ¬ ¬... XDDD ¡Un beso!

Y una última cosa... aquí está mi profile de DeviantART : http://0-aredhel-0. ahora paso a contestar los reviews, que me enrollo y al final ocupa esto más que el fic en sí...

**Lizirien: **Me alegro que te gusten Kitty y James, jejeje, la verdad es que tengo que ir con cuidado con ellos porque se juntan solos... y no se puede ir tan rápido en esta vida, hombre xD. En cuanto a Pícara... buff, es que ese creo que es el único tema que aún no tengo pensado... pobre mujer xD. Así que no sé con quién acabará al final... en fin. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por leer!!

**Diego-sensei: **Waaa gracias por dejarme un review en cada capi... La verdad es que me encantan XDD Me río mucho con ellos... lo mejor fue esa frase que quedara en mi memoria: "¡Qué fuerte! Ángel consiguió una cita. Claro, como tiene alas, como las compresas, a las chicas les gusta." AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ me meo XD. Pues ya veo que no te gusta el pobre Warren... a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia, pero eso de tenerle como personaje te hace cojerle cariño... y lo mejor es que tu favorito también es Pyros. Qué fuerte. Yo pensaba que era un pobre incomprendido y que yo era la única que le adoraba, y ahora resulta que todo el mundo le ama. Qué bien. Estará feliz . XD Bueno, ya has leído éste antes de que lo subiera, de modo que no creo que dejes review en éste... es igual XD.

**Keitaro: **Me alegro de que te guste, y a ver qué te ha parecido este capítulo, jejeje .

** PaBlo : **¡¡Agente Mulder!! Dios, hace que no hablamos... me encanta que te guste el fic XD y a ver si lees este capi y te sigue gustando... bueno Maestro Jedi, a ver si hablamos pronto .

**Crystal Luna**Ajá, lo suponía, pero no lo tenía seguro... como yo sólo he visto a Avalancha en X-MEN Evolution y se llama Lance XD. Jejeje, a todo el mundo le gusta que Bobby esté celoso... pobre, creo que no le quiere nadie XD. Me encanta que sepas tanto de X-MEN, porque pillas todo y conoces a todos los personajes aunque los tenga en plan de incógnito... y además así te puedo consultar cosas XD Tengo que decirte que desde que salió Dom en un review tuyo, me cabecita a estado imaginando cosas... y ya tengo más ideas para el fic XD. Pero no diré nada, esta vez es todo invención mía y no podrás evitar la sorpresa... MUAJAJAJA!! XD Como ves, al final usé lo que me dijiste de que Remy hablara en tercera persona, me parecía muy interesante... y aunque no sé si lo he hecho bien del todo, espero que te guste... ya me dirás que te parece . Un beso!!

**Xina-sensei: **¡¡Siri!! Cielín, me hizo más ilusión que me dejaras un review XD me encanta que te guste tanto, wiii me da ganas de escribir... Aunque tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente ¬ ¬ bastante trabajo me ha dado este capi XD. Bueno, espero que sigas dibujando Fighting Love ajajaja que está interesante, y yo seguiré escribiendo (porque si no Elsa me pegará... TT xD)

Bueno, pues un saludo a todos, ¡¡y espero que os siga gustando la historia!!


	7. Un día Fantástico

Pietro miró por la ventana de su apartamento con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, comprobando por la creciente oscuridad lo que

**Notas iniciales: **No tengo excusa por tardar tanto, lo siento... TT pero bueno, a ver si leyendo se os pasa el enfado xD

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

7º Capítulo

**Un día… Fantástico**

Pietro miró por la ventana de su apartamento con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, comprobando por la creciente oscuridad lo que el reloj ya le había dicho: era hora de pasarse un rato por el bar. Sonrió imaginándose a Wanda, como todos los días, quejándose de que allí sólo trabajaba ella. En parte tenía razón, y es que a pesar de que el bar estaba a nombre de los dos Pietro sólo se dignaba a aparecer cuando sabía que empezaba a ir mucha gente y su querida hermana no podía con todo, a parte de cuando se pasaba para hacer él mismo de cliente y tomarse algo. Apoyó la frente en el cristal al tiempo que daba golpecitos con los dedos siguiendo una melodía que sólo él conocía, hasta que sonó una puerta y se giró con expresión aburrida

"Ya estoy" –dijo Raven dándole la espalda y apoyándose en la pared mientras se ponía un zapato de tacón.

Pietro asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, al tiempo que se estiraba para bostezar.

"Al final no me has dicho qué te ha contado el yogurín. Has llegado y te has ido directo a dormir..." –le reprochó Raven una vez que hubo terminado de calzarse.

"No te he dicho nada porque no me ha dicho nada. No suelta prenda, creo que realmente no tiene ni idea de dónde puede estar" –murmuró él, echándole un vistazo al sofá y recordándose a sí mismo que no debía volver a dormir en aquel artefacto del demonio. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, pero con eso no iba a conseguir quitarse la molestia de dormir con una mala postura-. "Ahora le veremos de todos modos, así que si quieres probar suerte..."

Raven enarcó una ceja.

"Ya, bueno. Ya veré qué hago" –contestó ella.

Mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y comprobaba que Pietro también estaba listo, desvió la mirada al espejo que tenían en la entrada. La joven que le devolvió la mirada tenía un tono de pelo ligeramente más pelirrojo que ella, y pestañeando un par de veces se acercó al espejo para comprobar que realmente tenía ese color de pelo. Lo mirase como lo mirase, su pelo había oscurecido desde esa mañana... o quizá fuera un efecto óptico provocado por la tenue luz que llegaba desde el salón.

Salieron del piso y se dirigieron al Midnight Café, que apenas estaba a dos calles de distancia. Entraron en el bar para comprobar que, efectivamente, las mesas comenzaban a llenarse.

Wanda bufó audiblemente cuando su hermano entró, dirigiéndole una mirada que anunciaba la regañina que estaba por llegar.

"¡Pietro! Sueles llegar tarde, pero es que hoy... ¿Es que no tienes reloj en tu casa? ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo te pido un poco de puntualidad, total, para lo que haces...! Raven, ¿te has teñido el pelo?" –preguntó Wanda, aún con la mano levantada de echarle la bronca a Mercurio.

Pyros con su inseparable capucha se giró para saludar a los recién llegados. Pietro sonrió y le devolvió el saludo mientras Raven volvía a examinarse el pelo, esta vez en una de las mesas de superficie metálica que tenían en el bar.

"Sí, sí..." –comentó despreocupadamente, fingiendo que lo que hacía era atusarse el pelo.

"Te queda bien" –dijo Wanda, volviendo a sus cosas.

Pietro se puso detrás de la barra y cogió dos jarras de cerveza, llenándolas al momento y quedándose una para él mismo. Le ofreció la otra a Raven, quien la cogió con un leve "gracias" y le dio un sorbo.

"Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando? No os cortéis porque estemos aquí..." –dijo Pietro con una media sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

"De nada en particular, sólo decía que Gambito debería llamar de un momento a otro" –dijo Pyros mirando su móvil.

"Se estará tirando a alguna, ya llamará cuando termine la faena" –dijo Pietro, y Wanda le miró de mala manera-. "¿Qué?"

Ésta negó con la cabeza suspirando.

"Nada, nada. Anda, llévale esto al guaperas de allí" –le pidió Wanda dándole una jarra de cerveza y señalando a un chico que no sobrepasaría la veintena que estaba en la otra punta del bar.

Pietro cogió la jarra y se la llevó al susodicho en una milésima de segundo para volver en el mismo tiempo.

"No tiene pinta de aguantar muy bien la bebida. Quizá sería mejor llevarle una Coca-Cola, ¿eh, Johnny?" –dijo con una media sonrisa para soltar una carcajada momentos después.

Pyros frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

"No pasa nada si te emborrachas. A veces es incluso mejor si te emborrachas, es más divertido" –continuó Pietro, entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono que se asemejaba al de la insinuación, para volver a soltar una carcajada.

Pyros iba a replicar cuando sonó el móvil

"Salvado por la campana" –murmuró al tiempo que descolgaba-. "¿Gambito?"

"Mon amie! ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

John miró al móvil con cara de 'este-tío-es-tonto'.

"Dejemos las preguntas estúpidas para más tarde, si te parece. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?"

"Sí, sí, très interesante. Tu amiguita del pelo bicolor est aún mejor en bikini, créeme. Pero en fin, tu la has debido de ver así varias veces" –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, y por un momento Pyros pensó que siempre había visto a Pícara más tapada que una monja. Una lástima.

"Ya, bueno, no era eso a lo que yo me refería con 'interesante', ¿sabes?"

"También ha llegado un pitufo, ¿te parece eso más interesant?" –se oyó una risilla al otro lado de la línea, y Pyros puso cara de confusión.

"Eh... ¿qué?"

"Un diablillo azul que será professeur" –aclaró, aunque a John le costó unos segundos entender a quién se refería.

"Bueno, no me preocupa mucho" –dijo Pyros, cuando oyó un "¿Remy?" al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un "Ah, merde", y luego ruido como de interferencias.

Remy había escondido el móvil en un bolsillo y se había girado rápidamente, para encontrarse con Kitty, Pícara, Dylan, Kath y Júbilo, quienes volvían de su baño nocturno en la piscina, ya secas.

"¿Qué hacías ahí?" –preguntó Júbilo, alzando la cabeza para intentar ver qué era lo que se había metido en el bolsillo con tanta rapidez.

Gambito le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de Casanova.

"Podría haceros la misma pregunta"

Pyros sonrió de medio lado divertido. Con las prisas por esconder el móvil Gambito no le había colgado, y estaba dispuesto a escuchar toda la conversación a ver qué tal se desenvolvía el cajun.

"Es que... no te lo podemos contar..." –murmuró Júbilo fingiendo sonrojarse.

Pícara puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hemos salido a dar una vuelta" –sentenció, y se giró con la intención de subir a su cuarto.

"Tranquila chérie, Remy no le contará nada a nadie. Y ahora a dormir, mis niñas" –dijo Gambito, y añadió un guiño.

"Hasta mañana, Remy" –corearon todas menos Pícara, que iba más adelantada con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que cruzárselo siempre?

Una vez las chicas hubieron salido de su campo de visión, volvió a sacar el móvil. Dudaba que las chicas hubiesen oído nada incriminatorio (es más, dudaba que hubiesen oído algo), pero debía estar alerta. No podía permitir que le echaran tan pronto.

"¿Sigues ahí, mon amie?"

"Sí, sí" –contestó Pyros con desgana. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba algo de nostalgia oír a sus antiguas compañeras.

"Podías haber colgado, no tengo nada más que decirte" –dijo Remy, con toda naturalidad.

Pyros alzó una ceja esbozando una sonrisa.

"Quería desearte buena suerte mañana, en clase" –concluyó John colgando, y Gambito casi pudo ver como una sonrisa malvada cruzaba el rostro del pirómano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron con dificultad, remoloneando en la cama hasta que el despertador les indicó que era la hora límite para no llegar tarde (y casualmente, al momento cayó sobre él una bota tirándolo al suelo. Por lo menos, dejó de sonar). Bueno, a nadie le gustan los lunes, ni siquiera a las botas.

Coloso fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Momentos después, Ángel se incorporaba y miraba su sábana salpicada de plumas, como todos los días, y como todos los días suspiró y fue a sacudirla a la ventana. Tener alas era mucho más incómodo de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio. Rascándose la nuca se dispuso a hacer su cama mientras Coloso tenía ocupado el baño.

Bobby por su parte gruñó algo sin sentido y dio 4 o 5 vueltas antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar que tenia que levantarse ya. Se levantó con la sábana enrollada por todo el cuerpo de dar tantas vueltas y, procurando no pisarla y darse el guarrazo del siglo, se la fue desenrollando ante la mirada divertida de Remy, que se levantó con total elegancia y entró en el baño en cuanto salió Coloso, dejando a Ángel colocando la almohada y robándole su "turno" de entrar al servicio.

Bobby le echó un vistazo a la cama de Dash, que no era otra cosa que un amasijo de arrugas en la sábana, la almohada a la altura de los pies (¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí?) y una cabellera azulada asomando junto a un brazo desnudo que sobresalía del colchón.

Durante un cuarto de hora estuvieron duchándose, vistiéndose y preparándose en general, y cuando ya casi estaban todos listos Dash se levantó por fin de la cama sin mediar palabra y se fue al baño.

"Es la alegría de la huerta" –comentó Remy, sacando un pitillo y llevándoselo a la boca, y palpándose los bolsillos buscando un mechero. Cuando por fin dio con uno, notó alguien detrás suyo.

"C'eo 'ecordar que me deíash uno" –dijo Dash, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Gambito le miró alzando una ceja sin saber muy bien cómo había sabido que había sacado el tabaco. Quizá tenía un olfato especial para la nicotina. Sacó otro cigarrillo con una media sonrisa.

"No se te olvida una, ¿eh?" –le dijo tendiéndole el cigarro.

"No" –dijo escuetamente, rompiendo un poco el encanto de tipo duro por una línea de pasta de dientes que le resbalaba por el mentón. Con su recién conseguido tesoro se dirigió al lavabo a terminar de lavarse los dientes.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron al comedor. Dash se guardaba el cigarrillo para después, ya que era el primero que se fumaba en unos días quería disfrutarlo y si se lo fumaba ahora no le iba a durar ni dos minutos: tenían que desayunar.

Volvía a ser día lectivo, y el comedor estaba a rebosar de estudiantes cogiendo fuerzas para aguantar la jornada de clases. Los chicos de fueron a su mesa, pasando como siempre por delante de la de las chicas. Bobby le dio el beso de todos los días a Pícara, acompañado de un "buenos días".

"Remy se pregunta si no estáis cansadas, con esto de trasnochar..." –comentó Gambito dirigiéndose a ninguna en particular, aunque Pícara sabía que iba por ella por la molesta costumbre de hablar en tercera persona.

Bobby miró a Pícara preguntándole mentalmente a qué se refería, y ella volvió a maldecir al cajun por sus inoportunos comentarios.

"Sólo salimos a dar un paseo, no teníamos sueño. Y no era tan tarde" –le explicó a Bobby, aunque éste mantenía el ceño algo fruncido, inconscientemente.

"Al final no nos dijiste qué hacías tú allí, Remy" –dijo Júbilo con una media sonrisa.

"Ah, petite... eso est un secreto" –dijo alzando el dedo índice, y con eso se volvió para ir a sentarse a la mesa.

Bobby hizo lo propio.

"Nos vemos en las clases, Pícara"

"Vale" –contestó ella, dándose cuenta perfectamente de que Bobby deseaba que Gambito desapareciese cuanto antes.

Decidió centrarse en su desayuno, la perspectiva de tener que ir a clase con el cajun no le hacía ninguna gracia, y menos si estaba Bobby de por medio...

"¿Qué creéis que estaba haciendo?" –preguntó Dylan, con la tostada mordida en la mano.

Medusa le dio un trago al zumo antes de preguntar.

"¿Quién? ¿Remy?"

"Habría salido a dar una vuelta como nosotras, nada más. No le busquéis más explicación" –terció Pícara, intentando que cambiaran de tema.

"A mi me pareció ver un móvil" –dijo Kitty, pasando totalmente del comentario de su amiga. Desde luego, era mucho más divertido e interesante un Remy misterioso y con un secreto inconfesable-. "Estaría hablando con su novia"

Esa idea le produjo a Pícara un momentáneo atragantamiento, que disimuló a la perfección llevándose la taza de leche a la boca. Momentos después se reprendió mentalmente, es decir, es normal que tuviese novia... y lo más importante, ¡a ella tenía que darle igual!

"O puede que sea de la mafia francesa" –inventó Júbilo con los ojos entrecerrados, para crear una atmósfera de incertidumbre-, "y estaba planeando el asesinato del hombre que le debe dinero..."

"Has visto demasiadas veces El Padrino..." –dijo Kath con una carcajada, negando con la cabeza e imaginándose a Gambito trajeado y sentado en un gran sillón, con un hombre arrodillado delante de él rogándole que le perdonara la vida.

Sin embargo, Kitty se unió a la especulaciones.

"¡No, no! Estaba hablando con su contacto en la Casa Blanca, porque en realidad es un espía del gobierno..." –y con un gesto de ponerse unas gafas de sol y poniendo las manos en forma de pistola, hizo que miraba a los lados y luego disparaba a un enemigo imaginario.

"Qué malas sois" –dijo Dylan con una media sonrisa-. "Realmente, con quien estaba hablando es con su abuelita enferma, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión..."

"¿Le dejas huérfano y nosotras somos las malas?" –preguntó Júbilo con una media sonrisa, y al rato todas estaban riendo.

"Qué imaginación ten-..." –comenzó Kath, cuando un ruido como de cerámica rompiéndose resonó en todo el comedor.

Todos los comensales alzaron la cabeza, buscando de dónde venía el sonido. Al momento comenzaron a sonar voces como apagadas, que venían de vestíbulo. Bestia se levantó con una sonrisa y le instó a Tormenta a que hiciera lo mismo, los nuevos profesores habían llegado. Kurt por su parte permaneció en su sitio, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible.

Sin embargo no tuvieron que andar mucho, pues cuando estaban a la mitad del comedor la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a tres personas y a una... cosa.

"Me alegro de verte, Hank" –dijo el primer hombre, dándole la mano a Bestia.

Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, atravesado por dos tiras de pelo más canoso a los lados. Vestía un traje en tonos grises, con una gabardina encima que aún no se había quitado. Era alto, pero más bien de constitución fina, e iba de la mano de una mujer. Tenía una cara agradable, surcada de alguna que otra arruga que denotaba edad, pero con el semblante del actor más cotizado de Hollywood.

"Igualmente, Reed" –saludó-. "Susie, estás estupenda" –le dijo a la mujer que le acompañaba, más baja que Reed y con una cabellera larga, ondulada y rubia que estaba recogida en una simple pero muy elegante coleta. Ella también vestía de traje, con una falta de tubo por las rodillas y una chaqueta debajo del abrigo, dedicándole una sonrisa a Bestia. Era más joven que su marido, o quizá es que él aparentaba más edad de la que tenía.

"Tú también, Hank"

Les acompañó a la mesa de los profesores, donde les presentó a Kurt y a Tormenta, para segundos después dirigirse a todos los alumnos.

"Prestadme atención un momento, por favor" –pidió Bestia, aunque en realidad ya le estaba mirando todo el mundo-. "Estos son los nuevos profesores que os enseñarán en la Academia" –señaló a Reed-. "Éste es Reed Richards, viejo amigo mío y compañero de estudios, os enseñará física y química"

Reed saludó al tiempo que había murmullos por el comedor.

"Es posible que le conozcáis como Mister Fantástico" –dejó caer Bestia, y Reed estiró un brazo hasta tocar la pared contraria de la habitación.

Dash dejó escapar un murmullo que decía algo así como "Aquí tenemos a Boomer, el Fantástico". Bestia por su parte continuó con la presentación, señalando a la mujer rubia, que se alzaba serena sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

"Esta señorita es Susan Storm, igualmente compañera y amiga, y será la encargada de enseñaros matemáticas. También se la conoce como la Mujer Invisible" –Susan saludó con la mano, y como demostración desapareció de la vista de todos por unos segundos.

Señaló a ahora a esa "cosa" que había entre los presentes, un hombre ancho, bajito y recubierto de algo parecido piedra naranja, que se tapaba con un gran abrigo negro y un sombrero de igual color para resguardarse del frío que hacía fuera, y que a pesar de todo tenía una apariencia simpática. Algo ruda, pero simpática al fin y al cabo. Al notar que era la hora de su presentación, se quitó el sombrero.

"Os presento a Ben Grimm, también conocido como la Cosa, que os dará filosofía. Espero que nadie tenga en cuenta su aspecto, ya que entonces también tendríais un problema conmigo" –advirtió Bestia, ya que sabía que aún entre mutantes había miradas y comentarios hacia una apariencia extraña.

"No te preocupes Hank, siempre nos queda la hora de las tortas" –dijo, y acabaron riéndose los dos; aunque los alumnos no tenían muy claro si lo había dicho en serio o no.

Una vez se hubo terminado de reír, señaló al único chico que quedaba: Algo más bajo que Reed, de espaldas anchas y con el pelo muy corto castaño claro. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia y los brazos cruzados, era el más joven de los cuatro; no se le echaban más de veinticinco o veintiséis años. Su expresión era la misma que la del típico capitán del equipo del instituto, popular y guapo; que lo tiene todo a sus pies, y con un guiño saludó al sector femenino del comedor.

"Y por último, él será compañero vuestro" –comenzó Hank, y la sonrisa de suficiencia de borró de su cara. Estudiar (si es que se podía llamar "estudiar", todo lo que iba a ver ya lo sabía) con esos enanos no le hacía ninguna gracia. Miró a Susan acusadoramente, como un niño al que le han dicho que va a ir a DisneyLand y luego resulta que a donde van es al dentista.

Kitty miró a sus compañeras con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Le habéis visto!?"

"Es un poco mayor para ti" –dijo Dylan con una carcajada.

"Y además, ¿vas a abandonar a tu querido, ahora que está pasando por un mal momento?" –dijo Júbilo con aire melodramático, refiriéndose claramente a James.

Eso, por raro que parezca, le provocó cargo de conciencia a Kitty, y por un momento miró a la mesa como si la estuvieran regañando.

Bestia continuó.

"Se llama John Storm" –Dylan arrugó la nariz. Ese nombre no le traía buenos recuerdos... lástima que fuera tan común-, "aunque también es conocido como la Antorcha Humana"

Antorcha se preparó para una gran demostración, pero su hermana se adelantó.

"¡Johnny! Mucho cuidadito, ¿eh? Suficiente con que hayas roto el jarrón de la entrada..." –le advirtió Susan, y Antorcha volvió a parecer un niño pequeño mirando enfurruñado a su hermana.

Dylan volvió a poner mala cara. Iban a tener un Johnny en las clases, pues qué bien...

Antorcha, con gesto abatido, apenas hizo una figurilla de fuego de unos veinte centímetros, que simulando ser él mismo revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Con esto último, Dylan dejó caer la cabeza hasta darse con la mesa. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era un compañero así, tan parecido a él, que se lo recordara todos los días. Qué bien, qué bien.

"Bueno, podéis seguir desayunando. Hoy tenéis el día libre para que puedan asentarse y conocer un poco la Academia, pero mañana os quiero ver a todos en las aulas, ¿eh?" –dijo Tormenta, y todos asintieron. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó a la mesa de los chicos acompañada de Antorcha.

Los cinco chicos miraron a Tormenta y al nuevo.

"Escucha, Remy: puesto que la cama que estas usando sigue siendo de James, y ahora que Johnny está aquí; he preparado una habitación para vosotros. Cuando puedas, lleva tus cosas allí, por favor"

"Oui, sin problemas" –contestó Remy.

"Bien, perfecto. Os dejo, que os vaya bien en vuestro primer día" –dijo, dejando a Johnny buscando una silla y sentándose con ellos.

Todos mirando directamente a Antorcha.

"Bueno, ¿qué hacéis por aquí para divertiros?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Remy le dio un último sorbo a su café y contestó.

"Eso mismo me pregunto moi" –dijo, negando con la cabeza como si sólo él y Antorcha entendieran ese gran problema-. "Je m'appelle Remy, pero puedes decirme Gambito" –se presentó, dándole la mano.

"¿A ti también te ha tocado estar entre enanos?" –preguntó Johnny, con un bufido de Dash por el fondo por haberle llamado "enano".

"Ah, qué se le va a hacer. También tiene sus ventajas, aquí hay muchas filles très interesantes" –dijo, señalando con la cabeza la mesa de Pícara y las demás.

Antorcha desvió la mirada y sonrió, aunque él no se había fijado en Pícara precisamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de la silla, argumentando que "tenía que presentarse".

"Olvídate de la de las mechas blancas" –dijo Remy-, "ya está pillada"

Johnny asintió, y Bobby se quedó pensando a quién se estaría refiriendo al decir aquello. Antorcha se acercó a la mesa de las chicas bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, quien por una cosa o por la otra no veían bien que el nuevo les ganara terreno.

"Buenos días, chicas" –saludó él acercándose, seguro de que caerían rendidas a sus pies.

"Buenos días, Torchi" –saludó Kitty, inventando en el momento un apelativo cariñoso que Johnny no tenía muy claro si le gustaba-. "¿Una tostada?" –añadió, acercándole una rebanada de pan.

"Eh... no, gracias" –murmuró, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo su plan de conquista, que fue interrumpido por Júbilo.

"¡Eh, que esa es la última! ¿Quién te ha dicho que te la puedes llevar?"

"No seas maleducada, Jubilo" –le reprochó Kitty sacando la lengua, a lo que la morena contestó de la misma manera, y al momento estaban las dos partiéndose de risa olvidando por completo al joven que seguía parado como un pasmarote delante de ellas.

Bueno, puede que no fueran su tipo. Demasiado niñas, seguramente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Pícara, pero recordó que ella "ya estaba pillada" y siguió hasta ver a Kath. Parecía ser algo más mayor.

"Perdónalas" –dijo ella simplemente, y siguió con su comida pasando olímpicamente de Johnny.

Volvió a suspirar, y por último se dirigió a la chica que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Colocándose el cuello de la camiseta y pasándose una mano por la cabeza la saludó. Aqua intentó apartar la mirada para que desistiera de hablar con ella como había hecho con las demás, pero esta vez Antorcha quería mantener una conversación.

"Espero que estés en las clases,..." –hizo una pausa para obligarla a decirle su nombre.

"Dylan" –murmuró ella en un tono cortante que indicaba que quería que se fuera-. "Dylan Wash. Ese es mi hermano" –añadió en el último momento, señalando a Dash, aunque en el fondo dudaba que se sintiera intimidado.

Johnny miró a la mesa de los chicos para ver a Dash fulminándole con la mirada y, como bien había predicho Aqua; lejos de intimidarse le dedicó una sonrisa y le enseñó ambas manos con los pulgares levantados. La peliazul se tapó la cara con las manos en señal de frustración.

"Dylan, ¿eh? Muy bonito" –digo él buscando alguna silla que coger para sentarse con ellas (con _ella,_ realmente) y seguir hablando.

Aqua asintió apenas y cogió su taza para darle un sorbo esperando que Antorcha se diera cuenta de que no iba a hablar con él cuando Pícara acudió en su ayuda.

"Oye, ¿John, no?" –comenzó la del pelo bicolor, cuando fue interrumpida.

"Para vosotras soy Johnny, chicas"

"Bueno, Johnny" –dijo con una fuerte sensación de _dejà vu-, _"tenemos que terminar unas cosas para clase, así que ya nos veremos" –dijo en un tono amable pero contundente.

"Oh, claro. Ha sido un placer" –murmuró algo abatido, dispuesto a volver a intentarlo a la menor oportunidad.

Dylan se sentía algo culpable por tratarlo tan fríamente cuando en realidad no le conocía, igual se había pasado un poco.

"Igualmente, John"

Pícara y Dylan se levantaron seguidas de las demás. Kitty se despidió de Antorcha con una cara que parecía decir "Otra vez será", y éste volvió a su asiento con los chicos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día pasó tan aburrido como siempre, aunque empezaba a coger los horarios de Remy. Pasar de diurno a nocturno no era muy difícil cuando no había nada que hacer durante el día salvo dormir...

Como un autómata se dirigió al bar como todos los días, se sentó en un taburete de los de la barra y pidió su ya típica Coca-Cola. Le sorprendió lo rápido que podía aparecer la rutina.

De un trago se bebió media botella, cuando notó que una ráfaga de aire le pasaba rozando y acaba sentada a su lado. Pietro seguía en su afán de acercarse a Pyros, y aunque lo sabía y no le daba muy buena espina estaba necesitado de un amigo. A veces se decía que Wanda era su amiga, pero no estaba muy seguro de ver a la Bruja Escarlata como una simple amiga, y eso no era algo muy tranquilizador... Así que saludó a su "amigo" de pelo albino sonriente, y Pietro le respondió de la misma manera.

"Qué pronto has venido hoy" –comentó, pues el bar aún estaba vacío.

"Bueno, sabía que estabas aquí" –dijo Mercurio encogiéndose de hombros.

Pyros esbozó una media sonrisa. A veces le daba la impresión de que Raven y Pietro no estaban realmente juntos, pues ninguno de los dos hacía el menor esfuerzo por estar juntos y parecían más dos socios de una empresa que una pareja.

"¿Ya ha llamado Remy?"

"No, aún no. Es pronto"

"Ya, claro"

De repente, pareció que Pietro se acordaba de algo.

"Oye, ¿te gusta el baloncesto?"

"No me desagrada" –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. "¿Por?"

"El sábado hay un partido entre los Lakers y los Chicago Bulls. Personalmente prefiero el soccer, pero apenas retransmiten partidos... en fin, pensaba verlo, ¿te apuntas?"

"¿Y Raven?"

"Ella odia ver partidos de cualquier cosa" –contestó alzando los ojos, como si no pudiera comprender que no le gustara la emoción del deporte.

"Vale, total, no tengo otra cosa que hacer"

"Perfecto"

Wanda se acercó pasando una mopa por la barra.

"¿Ya te ha secuestrado para ver un partido?" –preguntó con una carcajada-. "Una vez cometí el error de ver uno con él y créeme, no lo he vuelto a hacer"

"No exageres. Me meto en el partido, eso es todo" –murmuró Pietro haciendo un mohín.

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas"

Pyros soltó una carcajada él también.

"Espero que por lo menos seamos del mismo equipo..." –dijo Johnny-. "¿Lakers?"

"Lakers" –confirmó Pietro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tormenta se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla de su despacho, preparándose para comenzar su primera charla verdaderamente profesional con sus nuevos "fichajes", como los llamaba. Ya había tenido la reunión de trabajo con Kurt, pero era diferente: a él ya le conocía. Tenía frente a ella a Reed y Susan en sillas y a La Cosa en un sillón, y no sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Logan y Hank estaban de pie a ambos lados de su mesa, expectantes, y por fin Tormenta decidió hablar.

"Bien, bueno, como ya conocéis la Escuela, sus terrenos e instalaciones subterráneas, es hora de hablar de estudios. Supongo que todos tenéis los contenidos y el planning del curso, si tenéis alguna duda sólo tenéis que preguntar" –hizo una pausa, pero como nadie hablaba continuó-. "Bien, estoy abierta a sugerencias y propuestas para cada asignatura, así que si tenéis alguna deberéis notificármelo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano"

Volvió a hacer una pausa, algo nerviosa. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Susan debió notarlo.

"No te preocupes Ororo, Hank nos lo explicó todo antes de venir" –dijo en tono tranquilizador, aunque al parecer no tuvo mucho efecto: Tormenta no dudaba de ellos, dudaba de ella misma.

"¿Entonces, ya habéis revisado todo...?" –preguntó Tormenta, no sabía si aliviada o sintiéndose inútil.

"Absolutamente" –afirmó Reed.

Tormenta asintió torpemente sin saber qué hacer ahora. Al final decidió dar por terminada la reunión.

"Bien, pues... supongo que ya hemos terminado. Buena suerte mañana en las clases" –dijo como despedida, viendo como Susan, Reed y Ben salían de su despacho acompañados de Bestia.

Volvió a suspirar y dejó hacer la cabeza en el escritorio. Un sonido como de aguantarse la risa sonó detrás de ella, y se giró. Se había olvidado de que Logan aún seguía allí.

"No vienen a robarte la Escuela, ¿sabes?" –le dijo en tono de broma con el puro en los labios y una media sonrisa.

Tormenta cerró los ojos por un momento, en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en las chorradas de Logan.

"¿Qué?"

Lobezno se paseó por el despacho hasta acabar delante de ella.

"Que ninguno de esos profesores pijos vienen a robarte la Escuela, así que no deberías tratarlos como si fuesen a tirar todo tu trabajo aquí por la borda" –comentó, dándole una calada al puro-. "Quiero decir, el Profesor estaría orgulloso y todo eso"

Tormenta guardó silencio por un momento, no podía creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de boca de Logan. No podía creer que justamente él se hubiese dado cuenta del miedo que tenía a estropear la Academia por la que el Profesor había trabajado tanto, a que esos nuevos profesores cambiaran los hábitos de la Escuela, a que se perdiera la esencia de lo que ésta era en un principio. Pero, sobretodo, el miedo a que el Profesor, Scott y Jean fueran olvidados.

Con un movimiento rápido de cabeza miró hacia otro lado, taciturna. No sabía cómo contestar.

"Ey, no hay que enfadarse. Que esto lo digo por tu bien" –añadió, volviendo al tono burlesco.

Tormenta le miró, algo avergonzada de que la tratara como a una niña. Aún así, se levantó y cogió sus cosas, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y reflexionar sobre lo que le acaba de decir. Pasó por delante de Logan aún sin dirigirle la palabra, y salió como una exhalación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Logan sonrió y negó con la cabeza, justo cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse. Tormenta estaba al otro lado, serena y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¿No lo estoy haciendo tan mal, no?"

Logan, con su sonrisa de medio lado, salió de la habitación dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Tormenta como única respuesta. Ésta se giró para ver a Lobezno subiendo las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, y al final esbozó ella también una media sonrisa.

Esperando que nunca se supiera de ese momento de debilidad, se dirigió ella también a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Lo dicho, no tengo excusa UU. Lo siento, la inspiración se fue lejos y volvió a ratos para escribir este capítulo a partes con mucha distancia entre ellas xD Pero bueno, me gusta el resultado. Es cortito, pero prefiero dejarlo así. A partir de aquí todo se empieza a liar mucho más... xD

Bueno, sé que vais a matarme por meter más personajes en cada capítulo ( creedme, la que peor lo paso soy yo pensando cómo mantener tantos personajes como protagonistas xDD), pero bueno, así es más divertido XD. Ahora han llegado los 4F y por fin la Escuela vuelve a estar completa en cuanto a profesores... el siguiente capítulo será para ver cómo empieza cada uno sus días como profesor de estos cabezas locas, y al final del capítulo pasará algo importante... que desencadenará una historia que tengo muchas ganas de escribir xD

Pasando a otras cosas, Torchi anda detrás de Aqua, ¿logrará algo? Aaah, pobre chico, no parece que a Aqua le haga mucha gracia... Pik sigue confundida por Remy, Bobby se tira de los pelos por no ser tan cool como él, Pietro se acerca demasiado a Pyros y Dash por fin tiene un cigarro en sus manos, ¿logrará fumárselo? XDD

Esta vez va dedicado a Aru-chan y Dade, por ser tan kawamoes (xDDD) los dos y enseñarme esa GRAN serie que es Avatar: the last airbender. Oh, qué sería de mi vida ahora sin Zuko... xDDD

Otra cosilla: Paso a explicar algunas palabrejas que no sé si se entenderán en todos los sitios:

Cuando Dash llama a Reed "Boomer, el Fantástico" es una broma referida a una marca de chicle que tiene como logo un superhéroe elástico llamado Boomer xD

Y lo de soccer... bueno, evidentemente me refiero al fútbol, pero como no estaba segura de que si por fútbol se entendería fútbol americano (¿eso es rugby?), preferí poner soccer. Es una pijada, vamos xD

Bueno, dejo mis desvaríos y paso a contestar reviews...

**Chlean: **xDD Me encanta que te guste, todos estos líos amorosos son muy divertidos de escribir xDD Y por supuesto que Pyros es sexy... xDDD Le adoro, no se nota, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi, que aunque es cortito y casi todo es presentación y no pasa nada, era necesario UU.

**Hyuuga Rouge: ** Tu review me animó un montón a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, solo que la inspiración se fue a mitad del capítulo y ha tardado muuuucho en volver . Aún así me hizo mucha ilusión, y espero que continúes leyendo el fic y te siga gustando . Sobre PikxRemy, es que son muy monos xD Y sobre Pyros, estoy descubriendo que todo el mundo le quiere. Qué bien, soy feliz xD

**Susy: **He tardado, lo sé UU Pero espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Nacho: ** Muchas gracias! Tu review fue el que me dio el empujón final para terminar este capi XD Sobre la recuperación de poderes, hay 2 pistas de momento... no diré nada más xD Y sobre la gentucilla de Pyros (mi cariñosa forma de llamar a Wanda, Pietro y Raven xD), sí, a ellos aún les queda mucha historia... pero aún no están al completo. Je. Ahí queda eso... xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y me dejes más reviews!!


	8. 3 son multitud

**Notas iniciales: **Ha pasado mucho tiempo... ya creí que no seguiría nunca este fic xD Pero bueno, he vuelto, por si alguien sigue leyendolo... y por que tengo tantas ideas que me daría mucha pena no poder acabarlo, aunque sea cuando tenga 80 años xD

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

_"Mutants Freedom Now"_

Capítulo 8º

**3 son multitud**

Antorcha no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Por si no era suficiente cambiar de ciudad y entrar a un estúpido colegio donde nadie lo conocía (y, por ende, no lo admiraban), que estaba lleno de niñas demasiado _niñas_ para él, o que ya estaban pilladas, o que simplemente pasaban de él (¿¿dónde se había visto eso??), sin ser un pleno alumno (por razones más que obvias, es decir, él no era uno de esos enanos en plena pubertad) pero sin ser tampoco un profesor (que no es que quisiera serlo, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia estar por debajo de Reed, su hermana y sobre todo Ben. A parte, ese "profesor", si es que podía llamársele así, de las garras metálicas, no le inspiraba mucha confianza). Pero eso no era lo peor, por que es que ni siquiera tenía su propio cuarto. No. Tenía que compartirlo con un franchute algo más joven que él (y daba gracias por que su habitación no fuera de 5 personas), con el que esperaba hacer buenas migas; porque sin chicas y sin colegas no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir allí. Bueno, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Ah, sí. Antorcha no podía creer que estuviera allí, en el aula. Sentado en la típica silla y apoyando los codos en la típica mesa, con los típicos libros de texto al lado. Típicos para un estudiante, claro, no para él.

Suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo, mientras miraba aburrido cómo el tal Bestia llenaba la pizarra de derivadas y todos sus... compañeros... (odiaba pensar en esos enanos como sus iguales) copiaban ávidamente en sus cuadernos, mientras él resolvía los problemas de cabeza. Con una mueca estiró los brazos y las piernas, aún estando sentado, porque si no se movía un poco se iba a quedar ahí dormido.

"¿Sí, Johnny?" –Preguntó Bestia, y Antorcha entendió demasiado tarde lo que significaba levantar la mano en una clase.

"Ehm... " –con todos los demás mirándole expectante, intentó buscar algún fallo en la derivada que estaba ahora escrita en la pizarra (así al menos quedaría bien), pero al final desistió. Él era un tío muy sincero-. "Me aburro".

Hank solo sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

"Pues lo siento mucho, pe-..." –comenzó Bestia, aunque en ese momento sonó la campana. Sonrió de medio lado mientras Antorcha murmuraba "Salvado por la campana"-. "No os olvidéis de los ejercicios que os he dicho, ¿eh?"

Un murmullo generalizado de "Sí" inundó el aula. Antorcha se levantó de la silla esperando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo y se armara el típico revuelo de entre clases, con gente entrando y saliendo y gritando y tirando cosas y gente que se iba al baño a fumar; como debía ser. Echó un vistazo para ver que lo que ocurría era todo lo contrario: La gente permanecía en su asiento hablando tranquilamente, como mucho sentados en las mesas o dando una vuelta por la clase, incluso había personas sacando las cosas de la siguiente materia.

¿¿Pero qué les enseñaban en ese colegio?? Enfurruñado como estaba se dirigió a la ventana, donde Gambito estaba fumándose un cigarro tranquilamente. Bueno, no había ido a esconderse al baño, pero por lo menos había alguien con sentido común en esa jaula de locos.

"¿Cómo los aguantas?" –le preguntó al cajun apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana.

Remy soltó una carcajada.

"Sont... interesantes" –murmuró entre caladas con su típica mezcla idiomas. Definitivamente allí no había nadie _normal_.

"Sí, claro. Muy interesantes. Seguro que se montan unas fiestas increíbles..." –dijo Antorcha arqueando una ceja, rememorando sus juergas nocturnas con sus admiradoras. Remy se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada al cigarro al tiempo que se volvía hacia la ventana y le daba la espalda.

Antorcha bufó. Se aburría lo suficiente como para querer entablar una conversación, algo en lo que realmente no había tenido mucho éxito desde su llegada.

"Y qué, ¿le das mucho al tema?" –dijo, al ver que tenía el paquete de tabaco a mano para cuando se le acabara el cigarro.

Gambito se dio la vuelta con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Tan nula es tu vie sexual que tienes que preguntarme por la mienne?" –y soltó una carcajada.

La cara de Antorcha era un poema.

"Me refería al tabaco... " –dijo con voz de queda, pero Remy le miró como si eso hubiese sido una excusa.

"Bueno, ya que te veo tan necesitado te haré un pequeño tour... yo tampoco llevo mucho ici, así que habrá que irlo aumentando" –le guiñó un ojo y Antorcha se sintió de pronto como un niño pequeño, odiaba que la gente se sintiera por encima de él. Pero, sobre todo... odiaba que pensaran que estaba 'necesitado'. Por que NO lo estaba.

Aún así, prestó atención para ver qué podía decirle sobre la chica peliazul que le había llamado la atención. Remy le fue señalando una a una las chicas que había en el aula, en algunas se paraba con cara pensativa y al final pasaba a otra alegando que "de esa non se acordaba". No le dio demasiada información de ninguna, quitando el nombre y la habitación donde dormían (¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?); excepto cuando llegó al grupito de la que le interesaba. Gambito debió ver que su interés aumentaba.

"Ah, te he pillado... " –murmuró con una media sonrisa.

"Al grano" – dijo Antorcha sin más miramientos.

Remy rió por lo bajo antes de empezar.

"Bueno, s'appelle Dylan Wash y tiene 17 años. El melenas de la esquina es son hermano, pero es inofensivo. Su habitación est la tercera por la derecha, nada más entrar en la zona de filles. Sus poderes consisten en controlar el agua, y lo descubrió hace relativamente poco, por lo que aún non lo controla del todo bien. Se sienta a comer en la misma table con esas chicas " –señaló a Júbilo, Kitty, Pícara y Kath-, "y suele desayunar deux tostadas con mantequilla et azúcar".

Antorcha se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos sin saber cómo demonios sabía todo eso y sobre todo de qué le servía a él saber lo que solía desayunar, y cuando fue a hablar Gambito le cortó.

"Merci por usar el servicio Gambito de Detective Privado" -dijo haciendo como si se quitara un sombrero de detective imaginario y saludara con una pequeña reverencia. Luego volvió a su sitio.

Tras su breve charla con el cajún, Antorcha se dirigió a su presa principal mientras Remy se deleitaba escaneando mentalmente a Pícara. Aquí cada uno iba a lo suyo.

Antorcha se acercó lentamente a Dylan y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Ella se giró y él se acercó y le susurró un "buenos días" en el oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, no sabía muy bien si del susto o del soplido. Kitty se aguantó la risa y desvió la mirada lo suficiente como para que no pareciese que estaba mirando pero enterándose de todo.

"Hola" –saludó Aqua, sin saber muy bien qué decir y alejándose un poco disimuladamente.

"¿Cómo estamos?"

"Bien" –volvió a responder ella escuetamente. Le ponía muy nerviosa hablar con él, porque no paraba de traerle recuerdos a la cabeza.

"No estamos muy habladores hoy..." –le dijo medio sacándole la lengua-. "Perdona, eh, ¿Kath...?" –comenzó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Kath, que era la compañera de mesa de Dylan-, "¿te importaría cambiarme el sitio? Sólo por esta clase" –le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y esperó.

Kath miró a Dylan insegura, y ella acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Muchas gracias" –respondió Antorcha teatralmente, simulando una reverencia. Kath negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al asiento vacío que quedaba al lado de Remy, que seguía a lo suyo haciendo solitarios con su baraja.

Una vez que la rubia profesora entró en la clase, Júbilo entrecerró los ojos con una media sonrisa y terminó de garabatear algo en un trocito de papel que había arrancado previamente de su cuaderno. Lo dobló unas pocas veces sin cuidado y se giró para lanzárselo a Kath, que se encontraba unos cuantos asientos detrás al haberse cambiado de sitio. Calculando la distancia a ojo, y antes de que Susan comenzara a hablar, lanzó el papelito con tan mala suerte que fue a dar en el ojo de Dash, en la mesa de delante. Júbilo se giró rápidamente intentando disimular, pero la delataba el leve temblor de los hombros al reírse. El moreno le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo y recogió de la mesa el proyectil. Lo desdobló (quizá pensando que era para él) y leyó la notita, escrita con letra grande y despreocupada.

" _¿Has vuelto a quedar con el Monito Rubio? Ayer os vi muy acaramelados en el pasillo :D "_

Dash bufó sin darse cuenta y estrujó la nota sin más miramientos. Tenía una ligera idea de quién era ese "monito rubio" y a quién iba dirigida la nota, pero intentó hacer ver que no le importaba lo más mínimo. No le importaba, en realidad, ¿por qué iba a importarle? Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era prestar atención a la clase, a ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco y se le iban esas ganas de arrancarle las alas a cierta persona...

Notó entonces que alguien le daba un golpecito en el hombro, y se giró para encontrarse de cara con Kath, que aún sentada se había echado hacia delante para llegar a darle. Dio un respingo y le dio con el codo a la nota arrugada, tirándola al suelo sin querer.

"¿Has cogido la nota que ha tirado Júbilo?" –preguntó con una mueca de disculpa. A veces le daba la impresión de que a ella le daba miedo hablar con él.

"Sí" –respondió secamente. Oh, tan elocuente como siempre.

"Ah, pues... ¿me la das?"

Dash asintió levemente, y fue a coger la nota de encima de su mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Entonces la vio en el suelo, y se agachó para cogerla al mismo tiempo que Kath hacía lo propio. Y plof, un cabezazo.

Ambos se quedaron mudos por un momento, mientras se empezaban a oír risitas entre los demás alumnos. Lentamente y como si tuvieran un resorte se levantaron y volvieron a sus sitios. Y la nota seguía en el suelo.

"A vuestra edad, ¿y todavía seguís con estas tonterías?" –dijo Susan una vez que hubo recogido el problemático papelito y se lo hubo guardado en un bolsillo.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, si no contamos los repentinos y sonoros ataques de risa de Júbilo cada vez que miraba hacia el asiento de Dash, lo que provocaba que el susodicho bajara la cabeza sonrojado y simulara que escribía, evitando el contacto visual. Pero no era el único Wash que no lo estaba pasando muy bien: Aqua intentaba evitar a Antorcha sin mucho éxito.

Dylan procuraba seguir la clase, pero le ponía de los nervios sentir la mirada de Antorcha clavada en ella. A veces le oía chasquear la lengua en señal de aburrimiento e impaciencia, o removerse en el asiento; pero casi agradecía que desviara la atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Dash (que ya había recogido sus cosas) salió pitando del aula.

Júbilo por su parte se acercó a Kath, que guardaba sus cosas en la mochila mientras Remy salía de la clase tras recoger sus pertenencias (su baraja), y la cogió del brazo.

"Bueno qué, ¿otra cita a la vista?" –preguntó, como si fuera obvio de qué estaba hablando. Kath la miró bastante perdida mientras se acomodaba la mochila-. "Con Warren, tonta"

A Kath se le pusieron rojas las orejas y desvió la mirada.

"¿Cómo que 'otra'? Lo del otro día no fue una cita..." –murmuró poniendo morros.

"Ya, claro. Tienes razón, no te llevó flores ni hubo beso al final, así que..."

Al momento ya se les habían unido las otras tres. Dylan respiraba aliviada al tener una excusa para apartarse de Antorcha, y Pícara y Kitty hablaban de cómo se resolvía un ejercicio de la clase anterior. La siguiente clase era educación física, por lo que debían salir a los terrenos, a las pistas de deporte; aunque antes debían pasar por los vestuarios para cambiarse.

Una vez que llegó el resto de la clase, Dash ya estaba fuera con la ropa de gimnasia (consistente en una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos), sacando de quién-sabe-donde un cigarro. Se lo colocó en la boca y rebuscó entre su mochila hasta dar con el mechero. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, Coloso le dio un empujoncito amistoso a Ángel, quien se ladeó un poco hacia Dash y le pasó un ala por toda la cara. El cigarro, claro, acabó en el suelo, pisoteado por la marabunta de estudiantes que iba detrás. Dash, con una ceja alzada, el mechero aún en la mano y un peligroso tic en el ojo, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Warren de odio contenido.

Al rato, Bobby se sentó cerca de Dash a esperar a Pícara. No debió hacerlo: parecía que cada vez que se quedaban a solas aparecía un gran e incómodo silencio. Por suerte, el resto de sus compañeros terminaron de cambiarse al poco rato y se les unieron. De fondo se oían las quejas de Antorcha por tener que vestir ese "estúpido y ridículo" chándal, y su estupefacción al notar que Remy estaba como pez en el agua con esa misma ropa. Un poco después aparecieron las chicas, cambiadas (la única diferencia en los chándal era que los pantalones eran algo más cortos) y con el pelo recogido.

En ese momento apareció Kurt. Como no había un profesor que se dedicara exclusivamente a esa asignatura, se iban turnando: así cada clase resultaba diferente. Traía una bolsa con bates, guantes y pelotas de baseball, y se colocó delante de todos un poco cohibido. Se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para hablar, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir. Los alumnos miraban expectantes.

"Guten morgen" –comenzó-. "Hoy jugaremos un poco al baseball" –añadió con su peculiar acento, señalando al saco que llevaba-, "pero confío en que sabréis controlaros y no uséis vuestros poderes" –hubo murmullos y quejas, pero al final todos asintieron.

Kurt sacó entonces varias gorras, unas rojas y otras azules, y comenzó a repartirlas formando equipos: Warren, Remy, Júbilo, Antorcha, Coloso y algunos otros alumnos fueron el equipo rojo; y Dash, Kath, Kitty, Pícara, Bobby, Dylan y algunos otros el equipo azul. Una vez que estuvieron todos preparados, Kurt tocó el silbato y el partido comenzó.

No se puede decir que los alumnos tuviesen mucho control sobre sus poderes, y Kurt no paraba de pitar y regañarles mientras los estudiantes jugaban a la "Pelota Mutante": suelos resbaladizos y fríos como el hielo, golpes con la fuerza de un coloso, tiros imposibles a la velocidad del rayo, jugadores que atraviesan jugadores y pelotas que explotan misteriosamente. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Kurt se dio por vencido: total, no servía de nada decirles que se contuvieran un poco.

Suspirando, se teletransportó al otro lado de la pista para esquivar a un alumno que volaba (literalmente) hacia donde se encontraba y que acabó estampándose contra la pared.

"¿La tienes, la tienes?" –se oía entre el resto de alumnos, y Bala de Cañón levantó triunfante la mano con la pelota antes de volverla a lanzar.

Kurt oyó una risilla detrás de él, y se giró para encontrarse con Tormenta. Con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No puedes con ellos, ¿eh?"

"Es un poco... difícil, controlarlos a todos" –murmuró él, como si se disculpara.

En ese momento pasó volando un bate delante de sus narices, y acto seguido Júbilo corría detrás con expresión de culpa mientras Dash la perseguía enseñando los dientes y dejando el suelo empapado, a ver si ella se resbalaba. Kurt volvió a suspirar y Tormenta le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Ya te acostumbrarás. Pero bueno, hay que tener un poco de mano dura, porque creo que se han pensado que contigo pueden hacer lo que quieran..."

"Ya... no impongo tanto como Herr Logan, ¿no?" –dijo Kurt, fingiendo que tenía muchos músculos y poniendo cara de tipo duro.

Y como si le hubieran invocado, apareció Lobezno en el momento justo para ver a Rondador haciendo el tonto. Tuvo la decencia de alzar una ceja y quitarse el puro de la boca antes de soltar una media sonrisa.

"Qué bien nos lo pasamos, ¿eh?" –dijo Logan, aunque ninguno supo si se refería a Kurt o a los alumnos.

Si Dylan hubiera oído ese comentario no habría estado nada de acuerdo. Si creía que al terminar la clase anterior se había librado de su nuevo admirador, lo llevaba claro: a Antorcha le había tocado en el equipo contrario y parecía que ella era la única jugadora a la que prestaba atención. Aqua intentaba no darle importancia, pero cada vez que él soltaba una llamarada ella notaba una punzada de nostalgia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny estaba en la barra del Midnight Café, como cada noche; mientras Wanda atendía a los clientes y hablaba con él a partes iguales. Podría decirse que ya estaba totalmente adaptado a su "vida" allí, con el piso prestado, los horarios nocturnos y las nuevas compañías.

Johnny era capaz de estar horas y horas hablando con Wanda, y era algo que agradecía porque no tenía una conversación decente desde que dejó la Academia. A veces le daba por recordar, pero en seguida sacaba esos pensamientos de su mente porque siempre terminaban poniéndole de mal humor. Tampoco valía la pena recordar sus momentos en la Hermandad, donde lo único que había hecho era planear ataques con Magneto y Mística. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido un miembro importante de la organización, y sabía que había sido un buen "soldado" para Magneto, pero, en realidad; eso era lo único que había sido. Mística guardaba las distancias con todo el mundo, excepto quizás con el propio Magneto, pero para lo que le había servido... y los demás miembros de la Hermandad le habían considerado un crío. Sí, realmente, eran momentos que tampoco valía la pena recordar.

Cuando se encontraba en esa situación, solía ir aún más atrás. A recordar momentos de antes de estar en la Academia, de cuando estaba haciéndose a la idea de que era un mutante. De cierta persona que había estado allí, una niña que le había ayudado a no sentirse un deshecho. En cierta manera también eran recuerdos dolorosos, pero que no quería perder por nada del mundo. Wanda le recordaba un poco a ella, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

"¿En qué piensas?" –preguntó Wanda, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

"En nada, realmente" –respondió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Te noto un poco alicaído... Mañana saldremos a dar una vuelta, seguro que te viene bien" –añadió guiñándole un ojo, y Johnny sonrió.

Pietro apareció en ese instante. A Wanda parecía no importarle, pero era bastante incómodo que apareciese tan de repente. Todo sería acostumbrarse, seguramente.

"No lo acapares tanto, Wanda" –dijo Pietro, y ella le dio en broma con el trapo que tenía en la mano.

Pietro era una persona extraña. Johnny nunca sabía qué pensar de él, y tenía la impresión de que nunca lo sabría. Cuando llegó no había hecho más que interrogarle sobre su actividad dentro de la Hermandad, y sospechaba que se traía algo entre manos, pero últimamente parecía muy amigable. Sus razones tendría, claro, porque Pyros estaba seguro de que había una razón oculta detrás de tanta amabilidad; pero de momento disfrutaría de la sensación de estar con amigos. O Algo así.

Raven llegó al momento. Su pelo cada vez más pelirrojo le hacía pensar a Johnny que se teñía todos los días, aunque debía deberse a que cambiaba el tono con cada lavado, al menos, eso era mucho más lógico.

"Venís un poco pronto, ¿no?" –dijo Wanda, cuya explicación a lo poco que se veían últimamente su hermano y Raven era que tenían una crisis de pareja. Bueno, nunca habían sido muy pegajosos, pero...

"Se estropeó el DVD y se nos quedó la película a medias, así que nos vinimos" –explicó Raven con total seriedad, pero pudo oírse de fondo a Pietro aguantándose la risa y lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Aún así Wanda parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, así que no hizo más preguntas.

"Mañana Wanda y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, veniros y ya que estamos compramos un DVD nuevo" –dijo Pyros.

Wanda se mordió el labio en señal de frustración. Evidentemente él no había pensado lo mismo que ella al hablar de "salir a dar una vuelta"... Para bien o para mal, Pietro rechazó la oferta.

"No hace falta, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Raven con esas manos que tiene" –Johnny le miró alzando una ceja, y Pietro añadió rápidamente-: "Para arreglar el DVD, me refiero" –el pirómano soltó una carcajada, pero Pietro se mordió el labio de la misma manera que su hermana lo había hecho hace unos momentos y, casualmente, por la misma razón.

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió teatralmente, en lo que parecía un intento de entrada triunfal que hubiese quedado mucho mejor si las puertas fueran como las de los salones de las películas del oeste. Todos miraron expectantes al visitante, que resultó ser un hombre fornido de la edad de Remy.

Tenía los vaqueros rasgados y el pelo revuelto como a media melena, sin llegar a ser largo. Traía una mochila colgada de un hombro que parecía que iba medio vacía, y con la sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba su cara desde que entró se acercó a la barra. Wanda sonrió con cariño y a Pietro se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras Pyros se preguntaba quién sería aquel tipo.

"¿Cómo está mi chica?" –preguntó nada más llegar, dándole un abrazo bastante efusivo a Wanda.

"Tan zalamero como siempre, ¿eh?" –le dijo ella sacándole la lengua y rompiendo el abrazo-. "Pues bien, como siempre. ¡Los que deberíamos preguntar eso somos nosotros!"

"Bah, la cárcel ha sido como unas vacaciones: comida, sitio donde dormir... algún que otro terremoto..." –comentó mientras le daba otro abrazo a Pietro, de esos con palmaditas en la espalda. Entonces vio a Raven-. "¿Qué pasa, que tengo que ir a la cárcel para que te eches novia?"

"Era para llenar el vacío que dejaste" –le dijo Pietro teatralmente, fingiendo dolor-. "Lance, esta es Raven. Raven, Lance" –dijo, señalando a cada uno. Lance le estrechó la mano a una Raven que lo miraba interesada.

Antes de que preguntara nada sobre Pyros, Wanda se adelantó.

"Éste es Johnny, Lance" –explicó, y por un momento Johnny sintió que le taladraban con la mirada.

"No me digas que tú también has llenado el vacío que dejé..." –dijo medio en broma medio en serio, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

"No, no" –rió ella, aunque miró divertida a Johnny-. "Él es Pyros, lo trajo Remy de uno de sus viajecitos"

Lance abrió los ojos al máximo mientras Johnny comprobaba lo que debía sentir una maleta cuando hablan de ella.

"¿Te refieres a Pyros, el de... el de Magneto?" –en su voz había una mezcla de admiración e incredulidad, y cuando vio que Wanda asentía divertida se dejó caer en el taburete-. "Niñato" –comentó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Wanda le dio amistosamente con el trapo, y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Pyros. Lance frunció el ceño ante este gesto, pero no dijo nada.

"Bueno, y hablando del gabacho, ¿donde está Remy?"

"Se fue. Consiguió entrar en la Escuela de Xavier"

"¿Aún sigue con eso? Ni que fuera a conseguir algo. Debería estar feliz con lo que sabe, y punto" –murmuró Lance-. "Pero bueno, eso quiere decir que su piso está libre, y es perfecto para mí..."

"En realidad..." –comenzó Johnny, hablando por primera vez desde que entrara Lance-, "yo estoy usando ese piso ahora"

Una leve sacudida terrestre pudo notarse bajo los pies, pero Lance se relajó masajeándose la sien. Wanda le miró con las manos en jarras.

"Lance, con cuidado, por favor" –dijo señalando las frágiles botellas y vasos de cristal.

"Lo siento"

"Bueno, siempre podéis compartir piso..." –dijo Wanda sin estar muy convencida-. "El sofá es un sofá-cama, así que hay espacio para los dos..."

Johnny hizo un mohín, pero a Lance parecía divertirle la idea. Evidentemente no se gustaban, pero Lance era de esas personas que piensan que si tienes a tus amigos cerca, a los enemigos aún más.

"Me parece que te van a mandar a dormir al sofá, Lance" –dijo Pietro dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

"Eso quiere decir que yo soy el marido y él la mujer, ¿no?" –respondió Lance y ambos acabaron entre risas, con Johnny mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"No les tomes muy en serio" –le animó Wanda-. "Hace seis meses que no decían alguna chorrada conjunta, ya debían tener mono"

Pyros le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola y puso morros.

"¿Así que ha estado en la cárcel?"

Wanda asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Nada importante, es sólo que no se puede estar quieto"

"Pero él es un mutante, ¿no? ¿Por qué no escapó?" –Pyros suponía que, si de verdad no había sido nada importante, no habrían tomado medidas extremas como las que tomaron con Magneto, Mística, Juggernaut o Múltiple. Puede que ni supieran que era un mutante...

"Bueno, ya le has oído, supongo que se encontraba a gusto allí. Conseguiría contactos para cuando saliera y conocería gente... En fin, él siempre se ha movido en ese mundillo"

Johnny no acababa de entender ese punto de vista, pero no continuó indagando en el asunto.

"¿Qué hace?"

Wanda le miró confundida.

"Cuáles son sus poderes, me refiero" –aclaró.

"Ah, eso... puede provocar movimientos sísmicos y tal, pequeños terremotos... por eso le llaman Avalancha"

Pyros miró cómo su nuevo compañero de piso a la fuerza hablaba animadamente con Pietro y le dio el último sorbo a la bebida. No estaba muy seguro de que su recién adquirida rutina diaria continuara como hasta ahora con la llegada del tal Avalancha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kath salió del comedor como todos los días a esa hora para ir a la enfermería. Bestia la animaba constantemente sobre el resultado de sus intentos por despetrificar a James, pero ella sabía que no estaba haciendo ningún avance. Le frustraba muchísimo poner todo su empeño y no conseguir nada, y temía haberle provocado daños irreversibles a su compañero. La otra única vez que se había visto obligada a despetrificar a alguien había sido mucho más satisfactorio: tardó unos días, pero le fue relativamente fácil; y sabía que había tardado tanto en parte por el shock de la transformación, ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba. Con James era imposible, y no sabía porqué; pero ya llevaba en ese estado varios días y eso no podía ser bueno para su organismo.

Llegó a la enfermería un poco antes de lo previsto, aunque había salido con prisa porque pensaba que llegaba tarde. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces para bajar el ritmo cardíaco de haber ido rápido (y de los nervios, para qué nos vamos a engañar), y se sentó en la silla al lado de la camilla.

Los ojos de James estaban opacos y sin brillo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo. Su expresión era de asombro, pero no de miedo; y eso reconfortaba a Kath por alguna razón. En ese momento recordó algo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y fue a por un vaso de plástico que cogió de la mesa y se acercó al grifo. Llenó el vaso por menos de la mitad y se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un plástico con cápsulas de medicamento, como si lo hubiera sacado de la caja principal para que ocupara menos. Estaba medio vacío y apenas quedaban 4 pastillas de las 12 que debía haber.

Sacó una con cuidado y se la colocó en la palma de la mano mientras cogía el vaso con la otra. Cuando iba a meterse la pastilla en la boca, Bestia entró y se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

"¿Te encuentras mal?"

Kath dejó la pastilla en la mesa y negó con la cabeza.

"No, estoy bien. Las pastillas son un refuerzo vitamínico, me las recetaron hace años" –respondió ella, como disculpándose.

"¿Puedo verla?" –preguntó Bestia amablemente.

Kath asintió y se la pasó. Él la examinó detenidamente, pero no pareció encontrar nada sospechoso. Aún así, tenía una corazonada.

"¿Tienes la caja?"

"No, pero tengo esto" –murmuró ella, sacando el plástico con el resto de las pastillas.

Bestia lo movió un poco hasta que la luz incidió del modo correcto para que pudieran leerse las palabras grabadas en todo el plástico: "W. Labs". El texto estaba por toda la superficie, indicando de dónde provenía; y en ese momento Bestia sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo, como si acabara de comprender algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza mucho tiempo.

"¿Desde cuando las tomas?"

"Desde que petrifiqué a mi hermano" –dijo Kath, tras un leve momento de silencio-. "Mi madre me llevó al médico tras el accidente, bueno, a varios, de hecho... hasta que por fin nos dijeron que entendían lo que había pasado, que era una mutante y que no debía preocuparme. Me dijo que debía tomar una de esas cada día, ya que regularían el organismo y evitarían que me volviera a descontrolar. No han funcionado muy bien, evidentemente..." –murmuró al final, mirando a James.

Bestia pareció conforme con la historia y la repasó mentalmente un momento. Kath bajó la cabeza como si la estuvieran regañando, hasta que Bestia volvió a hablar.

"Bien, bien. Vamos a hacer una cosa: vas a dejar de tomarte las pastillas, porque, a diferencia de lo que pueda parecer, están funcionando muy bien... y eso es malo para ti, y en este momento para nosotros también. De modo que hoy te dejo que vuelvas con tus compañeros, y mañana volveremos a intentarlo. Pero la medicación me las quedo yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kath no entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando, y le daba un poco de miedo abandonar aquello que estaba controlando sus transformaciones. Dudó un instante. La mirada de Bestia era a la vez tranquilizadora y firme, y acabó asintiendo.

"Perfecto. Que pases un buen día, entonces" –se despidió Bestia, comenzando a preparar el material para hacerle unas cuantas pruebas a las dichosas pastillas.

Kath se dirigió al comedor, donde aún debían de estar sus compañeras de habitación. Cuando llegó, comprobó que efectivamente aún estaban todas en la mesa, o terminando de comer o hablando tranquilamente. Kitty la miró ilusionada en cuanto entró por la puerta, seguramente relacionando el poco tiempo que había tardado con un resultado satisfactorio; pero entristeció la mirada cuando Kath negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Se sentó de nuevo con ellas mientras Dylan le ponía una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro a Kitty. Últimamente ya no había bromas sobre James y ella, más que nada porque todas empezaban a estar un poco nerviosas al ver que no despertaba. Todas animaban a Kath diciéndole que no era culpa suya y que seguro que lo conseguía pronto, pero era evidente que todas (incluida la misma Kath) empezaban a dudarlo.

"¿Cómo es que vuelves tan pronto?" –preguntó Júbilo.

Kath torció el gesto y les explicó lo ocurrido.

"Vaya... ¿entonces cree que todo es culpa de esas pastillas?" –preguntó Pícara.

"Eso parece... pero no sé, no me parece muy seguro dejarlas, tengo la impresión de que podría transformarme a la mínima... y además, nunca he perdido la capacidad curativa para heridas y eso, así que... bueno, no sé" –murmuró Kath casi más para sí misma que para las demás, y se hundió en el asiento.

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?" –saltó Pícara de repente, jugando con la servilleta.

Kath asintió con la cabeza, mientras las demás miraban expectantes. El tono de Pícara se había vuelto serio sin venir a cuento.

"Si después de lo de tu hermano fuiste buscando una solución... ¿por qué no usaste la Cura, cuando pudiste?"

Kath calló por unos momentos, meditando la respuesta.

"Bueno, no lo sé... supongo que supuse que con esas pastillas era suficiente..."

"Pero tú misma has dicho que nunca perdiste la capacidad de sanación. Tenías que saber que las transformaciones acabarían volviendo" –contraatacó Pícara, con un tono más duro del que hubiera querido.

"S-supongo... pero, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me planteé acudir a la Cura. No sé por qué, supongo que después de todo... no quería perderlo..." –murmuró Kath mirando fijamente a la mesa, intentando explicar algo que ni ella entendía y en lo que nunca había pensado.

"Ya... claro" –terminó Pícara asintiendo, y tras meditar unos instantes, se levantó de la silla-. "Os veo luego"

Se alejó de la mesa no sin antes pasar al lado de la mesa de los chicos para despedirse de Bobby. Él las miró con una ceja alzada, pero ellas no pudieron más que encogerse de hombros.

Kath miró a las otras con expresión de culpa.

"¡¿He dicho algo malo?!"

"No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que es... un tema delicado para ella" –le dijo Kitty, ladeando la cabeza. Llevaba rara todo el día, y ninguna sabía por qué.

"Ya se le pasará. Tú tranquila, que a veces le entra el modo emo y está un poco cascarrabias, pero se pasa pronto" –dijo Júbilo quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia, y se repantingó en el asiento. Sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, y aparentar tranquilidad era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Bobby se les acercó en ese momento, diciendo que iba a ver qué le pasaba. Abandonó la mesa de los chicos sin mediar palabra, aunque ninguno pareció darse cuenta: Ángel terminaba de comer, Coloso leía, Dash soñaba despierto con Tabacolandia, Antorcha miraba fijamente a la mesa de las chicas y Remy canturreaba una canción.

"_There is a house, in New Orléans..._"

Antorcha decidió que era hora de continuar con su plan para acercarse a Aqua, que parecía que no estaba dando muchos frutos. No lo entendía: era evidente que él la atraía, aunque fuera un poco; e incluso habían estado algún rato hablando tranquilamente y sin problemas, pero de repente ella lo rechazaba o lo ignoraba. Era como si de repente cambiara el chip y fuera otra persona que no lo soportaba.

Así pues, se acercó a la mesa de las chicas y las saludó utilizando todo su encanto. Júbilo y Kitty saludaron exageradamente aguantándose la risa mientras Kath hacía lo propio y Dylan ponía los ojos en blanco. En ese momento no le apetecía nada tener a ese moscardón detrás de la oreja... por una parte se sentía mal por él, porque después de todo no era culpa suya y ella sabía que a ratos le daba falsas esperanzas, pero no podía evitarlo. Él le gustaba un poco, sí, y seguramente sería una gran persona; pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo y tenía muy claras sus razones. Demasiados recuerdos.

Aún así, saludó todo lo cortésmente que pudo.

"Ya nos íbamos, John"

Él puso morritos.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es 'Johnny'?"

"Ya, bueno, yo sigo prefiriendo 'John'"

"Vale, vale" –aceptó él, y se sentó en la silla que había dejado libre Pícara-. "Bueno, he pensado que igual este fin de semana podríamos salir" –dijo, y esa frase activó inmediatamente el radar-de-hermano-mayor de Dash. Ni el sentido arácnido de Spiderman hubiera sido más efectivo.

"No sé, ya veremos" –terció Dylan. Definitivamente, en ese momento no tenía ganas de tratar con él.

"Venga mujer, será divertido"

Ella seguía esquivando las preguntas, mientras Júbilo, Kitty y Kath se preguntaban si es que cortejaba mejor con público, porque a parte del saludo inicial, no parecía volver a haber reparado en ellas.

"Ya verás como te lo pasas bien. Si es que pegamos nada más vernos... ya sabes, agua y fuego, los opuestos se atraen y todo ese rollo"

Esta vez fue el radar de Aqua el que se puso en marcha ante la frase. Debe ser que los Wash tienen una habilidad innata para pillar frases al vuelo.

"Ya, claro" –dijo ella con una dureza en la voz que le sorprendió a ella misma mientras la frase "El agua y el fuego están destinados a estar juntos porque los polos opuestos se atraen" inundaba su mente-. "Pues quién sabe, igual eso es mentira. Ya hablaremos, ¿eh?"- dijo ella invitándolo a irse. Pero no sería tan fácil.

"Oh vamos, no seas así. Yo sólo quiero que nos conozcamos un poco mejor..."

"¿¡Es que no me vas a dejar en paz!?" –dijo Dylan en voz quizá demasiado alta-. "Estoy harta de ti y no sé cómo decírtelo sin parecer una energúmena... " –los golpes en la mesa no ayudaban a mantener la calma-. "¡¿Tanto te molesta que te llame John en vez de Johnny?! ¡¿No puedes dejar esos rollos sobre el agua y fuego por un momento?! ¡¿No tienes otras cosas mucho más interesantes en las que fijarte?!" –se quedó callada un momento, pero al final sólo añadió-: "Por favor"

Se levantó sin mirar a nadie a la cara y salió del comedor, seguida de algunas miradas. Antorcha interrogó con la mirada a las otras ocupantes de la mesa, que de nuevo sólo pudieron contestar encogiéndose de hombros.

Dash siguió a su hermana en cuanto la vio salir. Miró a Antorcha con los ojos entrecerrado, mientras el otro le devolvía una mirada de disculpa. Aqua no iba deprisa, de hecho, andaba despacio; y pronto la alcanzó. Caminó a su lado sin saber muy bien si ella había reparado en su presencia. Momentos más tarde, fuera, en los terrenos, se sentaron los dos en un banco. Dylan parecía avergonzada.

"No puedo creer que me siga afectando tanto. No debería ser así. Él no tiene la culpa"

"Seguro que le ha venido bien" –comentó Dash.

Aqua sonrió.

"¿He montado un numerito?"

"Casi nadie se ha dado cuenta. Con lo que me gritas a mí cuando te enfadas"

Aqua volvió a reír y le dio cariñosamente con el codo.

"¿Crees que se acordará de mi?"

Dash se encogió de hombros. Dylan se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego le dio un abrazo a su hermano.

"Sigo siendo una cría"

"Un poco. Lo bueno es que no vas a salir con ese el fin de semana"

"No, supongo que no"

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Al final, Dylan se levantó bastante más animada que antes.

"Me voy a ir a la habitación un rato. ¿Les dices que estoy allí?"

Dash asintió. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo, y se adentró en la Escuela. Él suspiró con una sonrisa y se adentró de nuevo en el comedor. Nada más entrar, desde la mesa de las chicas le miraban expectantes.

"¿Dash?" –preguntó Júbilo.

Él solo señaló hacia la zona de dormitorios, pero fue suficiente. Cuando se volvió a sentar con sus compañeros de dormitorio, Ángel y Coloso le preguntaron si todo estaba bien. Dash simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Remy, que entendía más que la mayoría la causa de la pequeña trifulca, continuaba con su canción.

"_The house of rising Sun..._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era viernes, por fin. La semana había sido bastante ajetreada, entre la llegada de los 4 Fantásticos y los mosqueos de Pícara y Dylan. No parecía haber sido nada importante, cuando le preguntaron a Bobby que qué tal había ido su conversación con su novia dijo que no había pasado nada, que era simplemente que el tema de la Cura seguía siendo difícil para ella. Que a veces se preguntaba si habría hecho lo correcto y tal, pero que no era nada. Kath se disculpó porque seguía pensando que había sido culpa suya que Pícara se enfadara, pero ella misma le dijo que no se preocupara y que había reaccionado exageradamente.

Todos felices y contentos, entonces, si no fuera porque a Kitty había algo que no le acababa de gustar. Quizá fuera la eso que llaman intuición femenina, o una corazonada, o que conocía bastante bien a Bobby y sabía que ocultaba algo. Pícara lo ocultaba mejor, pero estaba segura de que había gato encerrado, y de hecho el 'enfado' constituía en sí mismo una prueba. O eso pensaba Kitty... ya lo investigaría.

Por parte de Aqua, parecía que su arrebato había dado sus frutos, y Antorcha se lo pensaba dos veces antes de volver a abordarla sin razón. Sí que es verdad que seguía hablando con ella y que buscaba hablar con ella siempre que le fuera posible, pero al menos intentaba que sus conversaciones tuvieran algún motivo: que si necesitas ayuda con esos ejercicios, que si se te ha caído tal cosa y poco más. De esta forma se habían reducido considerablemente, y aunque Dylan estaba contenta por eso, seguía sin tener las ideas claras sobre cómo tratarle. La primera que la habló después del altercado, ella se mostró arrepentida y le dijo que lo sentía, pero que realmente quería que se apartara un poco ella. Y de momento funcionaba, así que todos felices y contentos... o casi.

Remy encontraba muy interesante el hecho de que esa chica conociese a Pyros. La información vale oro y siempre te hace ir por delante, así que de momento no iba a contárselo. Puede que ya lo supiese, claro, pero le daba la impresión de que no; y eso le hacía tener un buen as bajo la manga.

Ajena a todo eso, Kath caminaba hacia la enfermería. Las dos veces que había intentado despetrificar a James tras dejar de tomarse las 'vitaminas' había notado fuertes mejorías. No en él, si no en ella. Era como si hubiera tenido el cuerpo entumecido durante mucho tiempo y empezara a poder moverlo con total libertad. Eso era bueno por una parte, claro, ya que ella misma empezaba a ser muy positiva con respecto a la despetrificación; pero ese aumento de sus capacidades significaba que las transformaciones podrían ser más frecuentes –y peores-. No era un pensamiento agradable: Kath le tenía pánico a ese momento. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si eso que las provocaba antes hubiese estado bajo una protección de 5 puertas blindadas y ahora, apenas una puertucha de madera.

Pero aún así prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Era lo mejor.

Entró a la enfermería con ánimos renovados, y saludó a Bestia al entrar. Él le devolvió el saludo, y dejó su libreta de anillas y el bolígrafo con el que estaba garabateando encima de la mesa. La invitó a acercarse con la mano.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Muy bien, la verdad. Con fuerzas"

Bestia sonrió.

"Perfecto. Pues manos a la obra, tengo un buen presentimiento"

Ella también. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la camilla.

Cerró los ojos sin hacer fuerza, respirando lentamente y poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de James, sin llegar a tocarlo. Como había pasado los días anteriores, notó fluir una energía mucho mayor que de costumbre. La falta de costumbre hacía que se le hiciera difícil controlarla, pero poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo. Al fin y al cabo ya lo había hecho una vez, y eso era como montar en bici.

Empezó a notar palpitaciones rítmicas. Se trataba de su propio pulso, que se mantenía tranquilo, y se mantuvo así un rato. No supo cuánto pasó, puede que segundos o minutos, o puede que mucho más. Hasta que notó otro pulso. Distinto, arrítmico con el suyo, pero igualmente tranquilo. La sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración, y al momento había perdido todo contacto.

Pero se sentía incomprensiblemente bien. Lo hubiese conseguido o no, el progreso era evidente. Miró a Bestia en busca de aprobación, y vio que el examinaba con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo de James totalmente concentrado.

James seguía inmóvil. Pero estaba segura que la próxima vez...

Un momento.

Había movimiento. Muy leve, pero lo había. El pecho subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba respirando.

Y eso quería decir que estaba despetrificado.

Cuando un adormilado James abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Kath mirándole con alegría contenida y admiración.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas finales:** Bueno, he vuelto, para bien o para mal xD Trayendo nuevos personajes, cómo no, yo creo que si no lo hago me siento mal o algo.... luego es un suplicio intentar mantenerlos a todos en un primer plano y acordarme de las historias y motivaciones de cada uno D:!! xDDDD Pero es muy divertido que haya tanta gente...

Una cosilla sobre Avalancha: uso la estética y el nombre de la serie Evolution (Lance Alvers), porque a parte de que es el único Avalancha que conozco bien, me gusta más que el de los cómics (Dominic Szilard Janos Petros, toma ya...). Lo mío con el nombre de Dominic (o Dominique mejor dicho xDD) es algo personal,no le busquéis la lógica xD.

En este capi hemos avanzado mucho aunque puede que a primera vista no lo parezca =P Torchi lo tiene crudo con Dylan, pero puede que al final logre algo... y con la llegada de Lance al Midnight Café las cosas se complican bastante más x3 Kitty está segura de que pasa algo con Pícara, ¿será verdad o es que ella es una paranoica? Y Kath... y sus pastillas... he intentado que no pareciera una yonki pero cada vez que escribía "pastilla" me venía a la mente una imagen de Kath pidiendo coca xDDD Pero, hey! Ha despetrificado a James!! Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa... caos asegurado :3 De hecho, para compensar la falta de James en los capis anteriores, el siguiente será casi exclusivamente sobre él... tengo muchas ganas de escribir ese capítulo, lo he repasado mentalmente tantas veces que creo que ya me lo sé de memoria xD

Oh! Y ahora, la sección de dibujos del fic xD (Ya sabéis, para usar el link, quitad los espacios) :3 El primero es mío y los demás son de mis primas, que también son mis beta readers xD Uno no lo he puesto porque es spoiler, pero si alguien quiere spoilearse está en su galería xD

- Las chicas -- http:// 0-aredhel-0. deviantart .com /art /X-Girls-134571486

- Dylan y Johnny más pequeños (aquella famosa foto, pero completa) -- http:// o0kaoruyhikaru0o. deviantart. com /art /Aqua-y-Pyros-134438407

- Dylan y Dash de bebés -- http:// o0kaoruyhikaru0o. deviantart. com /art /Dylan-y-Dash-de-peques-133819606

- Poster con Dash, Dylan (con pelo raro xD) y Kath -- http:// o0kaoruyhikaru0o. deviantart. com /art /Ultimate-Xmen-133697281

También decir que este capi va dedicado a Siox, al que hicieronleer el fic y al que le gustó y ahora es el fan numero 1 de James xD

Y ahora, la contestación de reviews...

**Nacho: **Puess lamentablemente a Sapo no puedo ponerle, aunque me gustaría mucho (el Sapo de Evolution es lo mejor xD), pero puesto que en las películas lo mató Tormenta en la primera y son lo que tomo como base, no será posible U.U Pero está Lance! XD Sobre lo de poner un malo maloso más fuerte que Magneto, la verdad aún no lo sé... creo que no, pero quién sabe xD A X-23 no tengo pensado sacarla, más que nada porque a parte de que apenas la conozco, ya hay MUCHA gente xDD Pero bueno, lo pensaré :3 En fin, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Eámanë y Gilraen: **Bueno, a vosotras qué os voy a decir... que dibujéis más!! xD

BUeno, pues gracias otra vez por leer... y os espero en el próximo. Prometo no tardar tanto... sobre todo por los fans de James xD


	9. Fiebre del sábado noche

**Notas iniciales:** Bueno… no sé si alguien de los empezaron en su momento seguirá aún esta historia, pero seáis nuevos o veteranos (?), espero que os haya gustado :3

Sé que no importan mucho, pero bueno, diré como excusa que la universidad me quita mucho tiempo, pero sobre todo que me he metido en otros fandoms, y eso hace que pierda la inspiración para este fic. Tengo ideas, tengo todo pensado y tengo ganas, pero si no me gusta lo que escribo, no puedo seguirlo, y menos publicarlo. De todos modos, pido disculpas por eso. Quiero que sepáis que le tengo un cariño enorme a esta historia, y que pienso acabarla. Lo que no sé es si será en un futuro cercano… pero todo se verá. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por leer =).

Sólo una cosa más: decirles a mis hermanitas/primas/beta-readers/whatever que siento no escribir más seguido, que sé que os pongo de los nervios y eso, pero que me hace mucha ilu que sigáis leyendo esto con las mismas ganas que cuando lo empecé, que me pidáis por más y que me ayudéis cuando no se me ocurren cosas. Que yo lo aprecio un montón ;3; 33, aunque parezca que no escribo porque no quiero o porque no me apetece.

…Que a veces es eso, vale. Pero pocas E_E. Así que espero que os guste este regalito de Navidad, aunque ya lo hayáis leído prácticamente todo ;D Sé que no ha pasado nada y realmente la chicha está por llegar, pero preferí subir esto (que total, ya tiene la extensión de un capítulo normal), y explicar las dos cenas (y lo que les pasa al resto, claro) en el siguiente. N-No me matéis.

Y por último, dedico este capítulo a Tari Elik, que ha estado al pie del cañón, que me ha animado a seguirlo y que me deja siempre reviews con sustancia ;/; Puede que no lo parezca, pero tus mensajes me animaban un montón a seguir, y además pensaba que jo, había gente que me seguía y yo vaga de mí sin actualizar nunca… pero te aseguro que tus mensajes hacían mucho. Por eso y por todo lo demás, éste capítulo va por ti, también como un pequeño regalo de Navidad =). ¡Espero que te guste!

**ULTIMATE X-MEN**

"_Mutants Freedom Now"_

9º Capítulo

**Fiebre del sábado noche**

Kath no era una persona muy efusiva, y menos cuando se trataba del contacto físico, pero no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a James nada más verle abrir los ojos. Se apartó en seguida, todo hay que decirlo, y miró a Bestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes. Él la miró orgulloso y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Así me gusta"

Kath se examinó las palmas de las manos como si no se pudiese creer lo que acababa de hacer, y cerró y abrió el puño un par de veces. Ahora sentía las manos entumecidas y tenía los brazos algo cansados, pero la euforia del momento hacían todo lo demás poco importante. James miraba la escena ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, más sorprendido aún si cabe por el abrazo de la morena. Se aclaró un poco la voz (no sabía porqué, pero le salió la voz ronca; como si llevase mucho sin abrir la boca).

"Eh... ¿Hola?"

Iba a preguntar que qué demonios hacía él en la enfermería y a qué venían esas sonrisas como si acabase de salir airoso de una operación a vida o muerte, y entonces recordó vagamente lo que había pasado. La clase de biología, hacerle la puñeta un rato a Kath a ver si reaccionaba, ésta saliendo a la pizarra, pelo que se transforma en serpientes, ojos plateados... y ya. Bueno, realmente eso no explicaba muy bien qué hacía en la enfermería, igual es que Kath se había vuelto loca y le había dado una paliza; pero no se sentía dolorido. Bestia le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, James?" –le dijo, poniéndole una mano un la frente para tomarle la presión y la temperatura y comprobando que todo estaba correcto.

James bufó un poco y le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano, aunque fue un movimiento algo torpe, ya que aún no controlaba bien las extremidades. Le picaban como cuando los tienes dormidos, y era algo molesto.

"Bien, bien. Como... como si llevara mucho tiempo sin moverme" –murmuró, estirando un poco los brazos y encogiendo las piernas bajo la sábana-. "Y, ehm... no sé muy bien qué hago aquí. No tendré amnesia de esa, ¿no?" –preguntó con un deje en la voz que Bestia no supo muy bien si era de pánico o de emoción.

"Si nos reconoces" –dijo Bestia, refiriéndose a él mismo, a Kath y al propio James-, "me temo que no. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?"

James puso una mueca como de estar pensando.

"A ella" –dijo, finalmente, señalando a Kath.

Bestia asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, era lo que pensaba. Eso demostraba que perdió la conciencia en el mismo momento de la petrificación, y que por tanto no había percibido nada durante su estancia en la enfermería. Apuntó algo en su libreta, y le devolvió la mirada.

"Bien. Primero deberías comer algo, y luego te contaré exactamente lo que te ha pasado" –comenzó Bestia, pero en ese momento James se intentó levantar de la camilla. No lo llegó a conseguir porque le temblaron un poco las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero-. "Tranquilo. Ya habrá tiempo, llevas mucho tiempo sin moverte y te costará un rato andar correctamente..."

James lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto llevaba en la enfermería que pudiera ser 'mucho tiempo'?

"¿'Mucho tiempo'?" –repitió. Iba a preguntar qué día era y esas cosas que se preguntan en las películas cuando alguien despierta de un coma después de, puff, años o así; pero no creía que hubiese estado más de unas horas allí.

"Unos días" –respondió Bestia despacio, prefiriendo no dar muchos detalles por el momento-, "pero ya te digo que no te preocupes ahora. Come un poco y luego hablaremos más detenidamente"

"Bueno..." –bufó de mala gana, recordando entonces algo muy importante-. "No, no, tío, tengo que saber qué día es, ¿es sábado?"

Hank alzó un poco una ceja, pensando que igual sí había tenido conciencia de su entorno; o eso o tenía un reloj biológico hiper desarrollado para haberse acercado tanto.

"Casi. Estamos a viernes, pero son más de las 11 de la noche…"

"… Mierda" –murmuró James, interrumpiéndole.

"…y, además, no te voy a permitir abandonar esa cama como mínimo hasta mañana por la mañana, y eso cuando compruebe que este incidente no te ha causado ningún trastorno grave. Ni leve, claro" –añadió entre risas.

Kath, que se había mantenido al margen en la conversación, miró a su profesor y luego a James con una mueca de confusión. Luego notó que el moreno clavaba la mirada en ella, y se la devolvió esperándose cualquier cosa menos lo que escuchó.

"Oye... ¿te importaría decirle a Kitty que venga? Ah, y que me traiga magdalenas o algo, que ya que estoy, la verdad es que tengo hambre..."

"... ¿Para qué quieres a Kitty?" –se aventuró a preguntar, esbozando una media sonrisa. Sería el tema de conversación del día con las chicas.

"Luego os lo cuento, o bueno, que os lo cuente ella, que tengo cosas que preparar... " –murmuró ya perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en taxis, horarios, el armario de su hermana y colgarse de las paredes.

"Oh, entiendo" –aunque realmente no, no entendía nada.

Aún sin saber muy bien cuál era su misión, salió de la habitación después de despedirse de Bestia con un movimiento de cabeza, y se acercó a la zona de dormitorios femeninos. Soltando una risilla, puede que por haber conseguido despetrificarle o puede que por pensar que Kitty era la primera cosa que había recordado James al despertar; abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Júbilo tarareaba alguna canción en voz alta, utilizando un bolígrafo como micrófono, mientras Kitty le hacía los coros siguiendo el ritmo a su manera y Pícara les miraba con mala cara, intentando hacer los deberes. Dylan les observaba desde su cama, donde se estaba pintando las uñas de azul índigo mientras se aguantaba la risa, intentando no pintarse toda la mano y soltando de vez en cuando alguna frase de la canción, o la palabra final de alguna estrofa, que era lo único que se sabía.

Pícara fue la primera en girarse hacia la puerta cuando Kath entró. Lo debió notar en su expresión o algo, porque sonrió nada más verla.

"Creo que tienes que contarnos algo" –dijo con retintín, levantándose de la silla y acercándose mientras Júbilo se quitaba los cascos y apagaba su iPod.

"Algo así..." –murmuro, cohibida de repente al sentir que todas le prestaban atención. Al momento, las tenía a las cuatro frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, antes de que se lanzaran a abrazarla todas juntas-. "¡Que no puedo respirar!"

"¡Qué exagerada! Venga, venga, cuéntanoslo todo, baby" –dijo Júbilo animosamente, aflojando el abrazo y hablándole alto y rápido, como solía.

Se soltaron y se sentaron todas en la primera cama que pillaron. Kath no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, pero como todas estas la miraban apremiantes y con ganas de saber, respiró hondo.

"Ha sido ridículamente fácil, si lo pienso ahora" –comenzó, manoseándose un poco un mechón de pelo y retorciéndolo-. "Creía que tampoco me había salido, pero entonces parpadeó… casi le abrazo de lo contenta que estaba, porque además está bien, y no le duele nada ni se siente mareado ni eso… bueno, igual un poco desorientado, pero…" –Kath tampoco era una persona muy animosa, pero era claramente visible cuándo estaba emocionada por algo. Aumentaba la velocidad al hablar y gesticulaba, aunque solía bajar el tono de voz hacia el final de la frase y empezar otra.

"¡Qué bien, Kath! ¡Estarás contenta!" –Dylan le revolvía el pelo, rodeándola con un brazo.

"¿Él está bien, entonces?" –preguntó Kitty, anhelante.

"A Kitty sólo le importa eso…" –canturreaba Júbilo, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

"No, pero a ver… es que han sido muchos días…"

"Ya, claro… la pobre Kath contándonos sus hazañas, y tú preocupándote por tu Príncipe Azul…"

"Más que azul es rojo con telarañas en el traje…"

"Que no se llama Peter Parker…"

"Kitty y James, sentados en un árbol…"

"¡Al final os voy a dar, eh…!"

"¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, Kitty" –comenzó Kath, y a pesar de que todas estaban hablando a la vez, se callaron. Pero era evidente que habían vuelto los chistes sobre la extraña pareja-, "James me dijo que si podías ir a verle, y que le llevaras magdalenas"

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, y al rato rompieron a reír.

"… ¿Para qué?"

Kitty miraba a Kath con una mueca que unía desconcierto e ilusión, y que ocultaba un poco el hecho de que le habían brillado los ojos con la noticia. La morena se encogió de hombros como respuesta, pasándose una mano por el pelo para volver a peinárselo.

"No me ha querido decir nada, sólo que fueras a verle" –explicó.

"Pero… ¿ahora?"

Medusa asintió, y GataSombra, después de un momento de duda, sacó un KitKat de un cajón y se deslizó por la puerta con paso lento, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, desoyendo las risillas de Júbilo.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Bestia aún seguía allí. Enarcó una ceja algo sorprendido de que tuvieran visita, pero relajó el gesto al ver que era ella. Total, como James se había despertado sin signos de tener algún problema; tenía pensado avisar al resto de profesores al día siguiente, a primera hora. Así, además, habría pasado un período de prueba, y los datos que diese serían más fiables.

Spider, sin embargo, ensanchó su sonrisa sin intentar ocultarlo. A Kitty le pareció que estaba perfectamente, de hecho parecía descansado; no tenía ojeras ni estaba demacrado. Sus ojos verdes chisporroteaban con la energía de siempre, y su expresión risueña no había cambiado. Sus movimientos eran algo lentos y pesados, eso sí, pero eso también le daba un aspecto como de acabar de despertarse de la siesta. James se incorporó un poco antes de hablar, así que fue ella la que comenzó la conversación. Le tendió la chocolatina y se acercó a los pies de la cama.

"Te he traído un KitKat" –dijo, con la voz suave un sonando un poco disculpa por que no fueran magdalenas. Y entonces, James soltó una carcajada. Kitty frunció un poco el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos-. "¿Qué?"

"No, es que…" –se interrumpió, porque le volvía la risa-, "le he dicho a Kath que te llamara…y vienes tú… Kitty… y me traes un KitKat…"

"…"

Kitty le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser de odio contenido por la supuesta gracia, una vez lo hubo pillado, pero acabó riéndose ella también. Si no hubiese vuelto con sus excentricidades y sus chistes malos, no habría vuelto igual.

"¿Sólo me querías por la comida, bastardo?" –preguntó con una media sonrisa, sentándose a su lado, en el borde del colchón.

"En realidad, tenía una proposición indecente. Pero lo suficientemente decente para que la oigas tú, Hank, por supuesto. Soy un caballero" –dijo, con su tono solemne de cuando no habla en serio-. "Es que, verás, mañana mi hermano celebra su cumpleaños"

Lo dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Kitty esperó, porque evidentemente a esa petición le faltaba algo. Pero no llegaba.

"¿Y?"

"Pues… yo tenía pensado decírtelo en un momento más propicio, pero vamos, visto lo visto. El caso: ¿quieres venir conmigo?" –antes de que Kitty pudiese ni siquiera sorprenderse, siguió-. "No, mejor sería decir que si por favor vienes. Es que mis padres son unos estirados y me aburro en estas cosas, y además seguro que no les importa... porque vamos, seguro que Chris se lleva a la novia; Chris es mi hermano, ya le conocerás, es muy majo... dicen que se parece mucho a mí, pero yo creo que no, él se parece más a... cómo es ese que siempre dice mi madre, ¿Robert Redford? Que yo no sé por qué, si Chris es moreno..."

Bestia se tapó la boca con la mano para reír disimuladamente. Ya había notado que últimamente todo estaba demasiado silencioso... Carraspeó suavemente y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kitty, que se había quedado sin habla y buscaba la emoción correcta para colocar en su cara.

"No vayamos tan rápido, don Juan. ¿Sabe algún profesor que quieres hacer una escapadita a tu casa, y además acompañado? Si es que vas a tu casa, claro..." –añadió entrecerrando los ojos y formando una sonrisa pícara, dirigida más bien a la pobre Kitty, que miraba el suelo por no saber si lanzarse a puñetazos con todos o morirse se la vergüenza e irse corriendo en una salida dramática con portazo incluido.

"Bueno... lo sabe usted" –dijo con su mejor voz de alumno aplicado.

Hank soltó una risotada.

"Además, creo que Tormenta habló con mi hermano por teléfono... " –se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando.

"¿No te vas a esperar ni a que responda? ¿Y si no quiero ir?" –replicó ella, hablando por primera vez desde la petición. Tenía los brazos en jarras y mirada a alumno y profesor de hito en hito, bufando.

"¡Pero si te lo vas a pasar muy bien! Mi casa es muy grande, y además tengo una gatita, y a ti te gustan los gatos, ¿no, Kitten?" –preguntó, haciendo hincapié en el juego de palabras. GataSombra rodó los ojos, si no era Tormenta la que se lo decía, sonaba a broma.

"¿Y qué? Es como si de repente me pide que vaya a su casa... no sé... Dash. Pues no. Bueno, igual sí si voy con Dylan, pero... ¿tú te tomas tantas libertades con todo el mundo?"

"¿Libertades...?" –murmuró, un poco perdido. Si eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Qué problema había?-. "No sé, pero no me compares con el señor macarra. Que yo soy de buena familia, dónde va a parar..." –puso tono solemne de nuevo, apartándose el flequillo como si hiciese viento y poniendo pose teatral.

"Si la cosa no es esa..."

"¿Entonces? Venga, Katherine, que si no me voy a aburrir un montón, y... vaya, no quería recurrir a la artillería pesada, pero... ya me ves, estoy convaleciente... ¿no me merezco un caprichito? ¡Así me amenizas la cena!" –le cogió las manos como si se hubiese enterado de que se iba a morir mañana, y puso morritos.

Bestia lo observaba todo desde un puesto alejado, apoyado en la pared y mirando por encima de las gafas, que le caían un poco por el puente de la nariz. Suspiró, pensando que luego hablaría con Tormenta para confirmar la llamada, y si no telefonearía a los Kudrow; fuera cual fuese la respuesta.

Kitty suspiró, a su vez, más pesadamente. Bueno, en principio no era tanto, Kath también había ido con Warren a tomar algo el fin de semana anterior, y a nadie le había parecido raro. Pero es que no era lo mismo, era ir a casa de los padres de James, y estar con su familia en un cumpleaños, ¿qué pintaba ella?

"¿Y si a tus padres no les parece bien que vaya? Y además no conozco a tu hermano, ¿por qué iba a ir?"

"¡Porque me acompañas a mi!"

"Pero..."

"Todo el mundo va a llevar a alguien, estoy seguro. Y allí estaré yo, solo, en medio de la multitud... pensando... que podrías haber venido..."

Bufó, otra vez. Qué pesadito era.

"Es que... no tengo qué ponerme" –dijo, buscando alguna excusa.

Pero James ya había pensado en eso.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Ponte lo primero que pilles, de verdad. Si a ti te queda bien todo" –dijo como si nada. Y realmente, no era un cumplido. James no sabe lo que es un cumplido, pero nadie suele pillarle la sinceridad en esos momentos, teniendo en cuenta su reputación de bromista. La fábula de Pedro y el lobo, que nunca falla.

"... Con esas no vas a conseguir nada, ¿eh?"

"Pero que no pasa nada, de verdad. Como si vas con el pijama"

Eso rompió un poco el hielo, y Kitty rió un poco. Lástima que lo hubiese vuelto a decir en serio.

"...Qué pesado eres"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"No..." –Kitty subió una pierna a la cama, y apoyó en ella el codo, posando la barbilla en la mano y mirando a Bestia. El azulado profesor se encogió de hombros, y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Por qué no te llevas a alguno de tus compañeros de habitación?"

"No son de mi tipo" –contestó con simpleza-. "Coloso es la pasividad personificada, seguro que hablaba más con mis padres que conmigo. Warren les caería bien, seguro que lo adoptaban. Pero yo me aburro igual. Bobby... no sé. No me convence" –En realidad, Bobby habría sido un buen compañero de viaje. Pero por alguna razón, había algo en él que le molestaba. A saber-. "Dash... oh, llevar a Dash sería muy divertido, seguro que mis padres llamaban a la policía al verle. Que les están robando o algo, ¡ja!" –y rompió a reír de nuevo. Al terminar, se secó una lágrima imaginaria, aún le temblaban un poco los hombros de la carcajada-. "Y eso, que prefiero que vengas tú, Garganta Profunda. Tú y yo nos entendemos" –dijo, chistando con los dedos y señalándola, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le enseñaba una sonrisa profident.

Kitty se pasó una mano por la sien, apartándose un poco el flequillo. Por una parte, sentía curiosidad. Negó un poco con la cabeza, y apartó el dedo acusador que la señalaba de un manotazo.

"Bueno. Pero ya me pensaré lo que te pido a cambio, tienes suerte de que no tenga problemas con los deberes" –se cruzó de brazos y le miró de reojo.

"¡Esa es mi chica! ¿Ves? Ahora ya puedo comerme el KitKat" –dijo tranquilamente, y lo abrió para darle un mordisco.

GataSombra sonrió y se puso en pie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a volver a su habitación. Se despidió con la mano de Bestia, que le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Antes de salir, James alzó la voz de nuevo.

"Mañana hablamos en la comida, ¿vale?"

Ella asintió, y cerró la puerta con cuidado volviendo a su habitación. Si no hubiese estado fantaseando por el camino sobre cómo podría ser la familia de James, probablemente se hubiese dado cuenta de que había gente esperándola en la habitación. Gente con ganas de hacerle muchas preguntas, y a la que le haría mucha gracia y le parecería muy interesante que hubiese dicho que sí. Pero como no lo había hecho, tardó un par de segundos en captar las miradas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Y cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde para huir.

"¿Qué quería Einstein?" –preguntó Júbilo, siempre a la cabeza en cotilleos.

"Os lo digo si no pensáis cosas raras"

"... ¿Pero qué te ha pedido? ¿Qué te cases con él?" –Dylan alzó una ceja, divertida, y se acomodaron todas en la cama de Kitty, salvo la misma Aqua, que se sentó en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante, apoyándose en él. La verdad que a ojos de Kitty, le faltaban las gafas de sol y el flexo para hacer de poli mala.

"No, a ver, para eso tendría que conocer antes a los padres y eso. Hacerlo formal" –puntualizó Júbilo de nuevo, y ambas rieron.

Pero Kitty se llevó una mano a la cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Me ha pedido que vaya con él al cumpleaños de su hermano" –confesó. Estas cosas es mejor hacerlas cuanto antes, porque el bochorno no te lo va a quitar nadie; y cuanto más lo alargues, peor lo pasas. O eso era lo que pensaba ella.

"¿En serio?" –Pícara abrió los ojos y formó una 'o' con los labios, y luego ocultó una risilla.

"¿Pero conoces a su hermano?" –preguntó Kath, tirando de la lógica. Kitty negó con la cabeza-. "¿Entonces?"

"Que dice que si no va con alguien que se aburre, y que no quiere llevar a nadie de los chicos. Como tampoco conoce a mucha gente aquí..." –añadió eso de su propia cosecha, pero no le pareció que quedase del todo mal.

"Entiendo..." –murmuró Júbilo, con tono de detective de los años 50.

"Así que nada. Al final le he dicho que sí... es una fiesta de cumpleaños, y además con su familia, así que será algo tranquilo... " –razonó, y se oyó de fondo a alguien diciendo algo como '¿Ves? El siguiente paso es la boda...'.

"¿Y le dejan irse después de haber estado en coma?" –preguntó Pícara, pero rectificó tras una mirada de Kath-. "Bueno, petrificado. No sé si hay mucha diferencia..."

Kath se encogió de hombros. Ella también se lo habría preguntado, aunque tras verle despertar no dudaba que tenía la energía suficiente como para correr una maratón.

"El señor McCoy no ha dicho nada en contra, y se ha despertado perfectamente sano. Se va a quedar esta noche en observación, pero me dijo que, si despertaba bien, lo mejor sería que se moviera mucho, tras estar tanto tiempo con el cuerpo entumecido"

"La verdad que no parecía enfermo. Todo lo contrario, vamos"

"Eso es que tú le ves con buenos ojos..." –empezó Júbilo, pero un cojinazo la hizo callar.

"Entonces mañana tendréis que salir por la mañana, ¿no?" –preguntó Dylan, girando un poco la cabeza y apoyando la mejilla en el brazo, encima del respaldo.

"No, me ha dicho que hablaremos en la comida, así que saldremos después. Es una cena, así que supongo que con salir a media tarde..."

De repente, Aqua escondió la cara entre los brazos y empezó a reírse. Luego volvió a asomar.

"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir allí?"

Kitty fue a contestar, pero se calló al momento. Iba a decir que no, que volverían, pero... ¿Iban a volver tan tarde? Si les llevaban sus padres es posible, pero...

"... Mañana se lo preguntaré"

"Hazlo, hazlo" –dijo Júbilo entre risas-. "Y si no, ya sabes, llévate el pijama"

Kitty dejó la mirada perdida un momento, y alzó una ceja recordando el comentario de que podría ir en pijama. Esperaba que no fuese por eso.

Bobby se pasó una mano por la cara, perezoso, y luego se rascó el ojo izquierdo. Bostezó sonoramente y se desperezó, estirando los brazos y uniendo las manos por encima de la cabeza, arqueando la espalda. Aún estaba sentado en la cama, medio cubierto por las sábanas, que se arrugaban formando ondulaciones parecidas a olas del mar, sobre todo porque el color de la tela era de un tono azulado que se oscurecía en las zonas de sombra, dando el efecto de que estaban en movimiento.

Creía que habría sido el primero en levantarse, pero la cama de Coloso estaba vacía (y hecha), y se oía ruido en el baño. La cama de Warren también estaba hecha, así que no sabía decir cuál de los dos sería. Dash seguía durmiendo, claro, en una postura que no habría sabido decir si era verdaderamente cómoda. Y luego estaba la cama de James, que también había sido por unos días de Remy, hasta que le cambiaron a otra junto con Antorcha. La verdad era que lo prefería, porque no le tenía un especial cariño al cajún.

Volvió a bostezar y se despeinó un poco al rascarse la coronilla. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, a lavarse la cara, para ver si se despejaba un poco. Pero justo cuando iba a posar la mano sobre el pomo, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un inquilino con el que no había contado.

"¡Hombre! Así me gusta, que madruguemos y aprovechemos bien el día" –dijo James a modo de saludo, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Bobby parpadeó un par de veces, e intentó rememorar. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar nada que le indicase que James había sido despetrificado. Igual aún seguía dormido.

"¿James?"

"No. Soy su espectro. Ayer morí, y he vuelto para vengarme, ¡uuuuuuh!" –repuso, haciendo gestos con las manos y mirándole de forma extraña. Luego se echó a reír, como siempre, y una gotita de agua le resbaló por la frente. Tenía el pelo húmedo, seguramente se acaba de duchar.

"No sabía que ya estabas bien" –dijo Bobby, pasando del comentario.

"Pues sí, es que la medicina ha avanzado mucho. ¿Qué tal, qué cosas han pasado en mi ausencia? Desperté anoche y don Pitufo Peludo me obligó a dormir, así que no me he enterado de mucho. Pero vamos, que sin mi, lo habréis pasado fatal..." –puso tono trágico y se sentó en su cama, haciendo que el colchón de hundiera un poco. Dash gruñó algo en sueños, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

"No mucho. Vino un guaperas francés, usó tu cama, luego vinieron los nuevos profesores... bueno, uno de ellos es alumno. A él y al que te quitó el sitio les asignaron otra habitación"

James asintió, complacido, y luego le dirigió una mirada asustada.

"'Usó mi cama'... ¿¡No la 'usaría' para cosas poco éticas!" –y se tapó la boca con las manos.

"Ah, no sé. Con otra persona no, pero él solo... quién sabe" –dijo Bobby aguantándose la risa, y entró al baño. James le lanzó una mirada de asco el trozo de sábana sobre el que estaba sentado, y se dedicó a quitarla, junto con el cubrecolchón; pero en vez de tirarlas al suelo, las lanzó hacia atrás. Y se volvió a oír otro gruñido de Dash.

"¿Qué coj...?" –empezó, intentando quitarse la maraña de tela que tenía encima. Cuando su cara asomó entre medias y pudo vislumbrar a James, bufó-. "Que te den, bicho asqueroso" –y volvió a dormirse. Spider no tenía muy claro si había pensando en lo que significaba verle allí, pero tratar con Dash siempre era muy divertido.

"Buenos días a ti también" –respondió alegremente-, "ya puedes quitarte el burka, querido"

Mientras terminaba de hablar, sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón. Esa mañana, al despertar, Bestia le había dicho que no había habido ningún problema durante la noche, de modo que tenía su permiso para volver a su habitación. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, y ya era hora de tenerlo todo preparado para su pequeña reunión familiar.

Buscó en la agenda de su móvil hasta llegar a la T. A algunos podría parecerles raro, pero si tenía guardado ese número era porque lo usaba con frecuencia.

"¿Sí? Buenos días. Quiero un taxi para hoy, a las 3. James Kudrow" –dijo con voz serena, algo diferente a la que solía usar-. "A la Escuela para Jóvenes con Talento de Xavier... sí, sí. Justo. Gracias" –y colgó. Normalmente bastaba con una conversación así de escueta, y dado que tenían la dirección, tampoco hizo falta que se alargase.

Bueno, ya tenía medio de transporte. En la comida hablaría con Kitty para que estuviese lista media hora antes, por si acaso. No quería llegar tarde. Entrelazó los dedos de las manos y estiró los brazos, haciendo que crujieran. En realidad, no había calculado muy bien el tiempo. Después de tanto tiempo inmóvil, se había despertado muy temprano, y tras preparar lo poco que podía desde la Academia, se encontraba con que aún quedaban unas horas hasta la comida, y no quería hablar con Kitty antes, no fuese a cambiar de opinión. Suspiró, esperaba que con su compañía no se muriese del aburrimiento, como siempre.

Así pues, sacó su PSP y se puso a jugar al LocoRoco, para matar el tiempo.

Kitty se iba a llevar una cucharada de natillas a la boca, cuando alguien le tocó los hombros por detrás. Dio un respingo y se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con un sonriente James.

"¡Que aproveche, chicas! ¿Cómo habéis estado en mi ausencia?"

Las demás sonrieron y saludaron, dejando apartados sus postres por un momento.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Te he ido a ver esta mañana, pero el señor McCoy me dijo que ya te habías ido" –preguntó Kath con voz suave, aunque era evidente por su aspecto que estaba como una rosa.

James le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

"¡Bah! Estoy fuerte como una roca, ¿no me ves? Bueno, no. Como una roca ya no. Tú me entiendes" –replicó sonriendo, y le guiñó un ojo. Kath negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, pero esbozó una sonrisa y siguió con su comida.

"Has venido a hablar con Kitty de vuestra salida nocturna, ¿no?" –preguntó Júbilo, dándole a la frase un tono malicioso.

"¡Pero Katherin! ¿Ya se lo has contado a la plebe? Mon Dieu! No puedo tener un secreto..."

"Somos como una secta, si una sabe algo, lo sabemos todas" –murmuró Júbilo sombríamente, agazapándose en la silla y arqueándose. Dylan se mordió el labio con resignación y le dio amistosamente en la espalda a la morena, que luego echó a reír. Pero como eso sólo hacía que James se divirtiese más, continuó hablando.

"Vaya, vaya. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. Bueno, pues entonces lo hablamos ya, y así te ahorras el contárselo luego" –cogió una silla y se sentó con ellas, sin más. Dylan y Kitty se separaron un poco, para hacerle sitio-. "A las 3 nos vamos, así que intenta estar lista de antes. Pero vamos, que tienes tiempo de sobra..." –consultó el reloj, apenas era la una y media-, "iré a buscarte un poco antes a tu habitación, ¿vale?"

Kitty asintió.

"Además, psé, si ya estás lista... bueno, así tienes un rato para hacer el vago. Pues eso, luego te veo. ¡Adiós, señoritas!" –terminó, y se levantó de la mesa sin molestarse en volver a colocar donde estaba la silla que había usado.

Kitty iba a asentir de nuevo, pero se miró un poco para ver lo que llevaba. Unas sandalias de estar por casa, unos vaqueros viejos cortos y una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba un poco grande. Además, casi ni estaba peinada, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, lo justo para que no le molestara. No es que pensara ir muy emperifollada, pero... sí pensaba cambiarse.

Cuando fue a girarse para ver si James le estaba tomando el pelo, éste ya se había vuelto a su mesa. Suspiró, nunca sabía cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo no... y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que al final no le había preguntado si iban a pasar la noche allí o si iban a volver. En fin, ya se lo preguntaría luego... repasó mentalmente el tiempo que tenía, y calculó que le daba tiempo de sobra para terminar la comida tranquilamente y darse una ducha rápida antes de irse.

Dicho y hecho: una vez que hubo terminado, se fue con las demás a su habitación y se metió en el baño. Después de secarse un poco el pelo con el secador, se terminó de vestir. Seguía yendo con ropa sencilla, pero si iba a ser una cena familiar; mejor ir mínimamente formal. Unas converse moradas, que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños sus padres y a las que tenía mucho cariño; con unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta de tirantes violeta, a juego con las zapatillas. Se miró un par de veces al espejo, sonriendo satisfecha. Como aún tenía el pelo húmedo, se le habían formado algunas manchas oscuras en la parte de atrás de la camiseta, del agua. Dylan se acercó y le dio un toquecito en el hombro, para llamar su atención.

"Espera" –le dijo a Kitty, y la giró. Hizo un movimiento con la mano tirando hacia sí, y de la camiseta y del pelo de Kitty salieron unas gotas de agua que se fundieron en una masa más grande, y que Dylan guió hacia el lavabo-. "Ya está" –añadió, y le guiñó un ojo.

"Hala, no sabía que podías hacer eso. Qué útil" –comentó, manoseándose el pelo, ahora completamente seco, y desenredándoselo con los dedos. Decidiendo que no era la mejor manera, cogió el cepillo y se lo pasó un par de veces, total, no tenía nudos. Volvió al baño a por un coletero, y cuando salió ya estaba peinada.

Se lo había tomado con calma, y aún así aún faltaba más de un cuarto de hora para que James pasara a por ella. Pero como si le hubiesen invocado, el susodicho abrió la puerta en ese momento, sin molestarse en llamar antes.

"¡Hola!" –comenzó, pero un cojín se estampó contra su cara-. "...Pero qué brutas sois"

"¿Y tus modales? ¿Y si nos hubiéramos estado cambiando?" –replicó Júbilo.

"Entonces, existe una cosa llamada 'cerrar con llave', queridas" –dijo con tono hastiado, y se sentó en la primera cama que pilló-. "¿Véis? Yo, en cambio, no estoy a salvo aunque lo haga, ¿quién me dice que no vendréis con Kitty y entraréis a ver mis virtudes? ¡Qué desvergonzadas!"

Júbilo y Dylan soltaron una sonora carcajada.

"Tranquilo, eso no pasará nunca"

"Sí, tú no tienes virtudes"

Kitty rodó los ojos. Se acercó a su mesilla y cogió el móvil, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón; y luego cogió su mp3. Dudó si añadir la cartera, pero aunque sólo fuera por la identificación decidió que era mejor llevarla encima; así que la metió junto con el reproductor de música en un bolso pequeño de asas en bandolera, y se lo puso.

"Bueno, ¿tengo que coger algo más?"

James hizo un ademán con la mano negándolo.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, sí..."

Kitty le echó un último vistazo a su mesilla, por si olvidaba algo, y luego se despidió de las chicas con la mano. Ellas le devolvieron el gesto entre risas, y Júbilo le indicó con signos que ya hablarían luego.

Atravesaron la Academia y los terrenos mientras Kitty le preguntaba cosas sobre su familia. James contestaba vagamente, sin llegar a dar muchos detalles, aunque no parecía ser consciente de ello. Al menos se enteró de que tenía un hermano (Chris, el que cumplía años) y dos hermanas (Rose y Alex), los tres mayores que él. Que tenían una mascota, una gatita, que se llama Duquesa, aunque según le había dicho los hermanos tenían otro nombre para ella. Sobre sus padres no consiguió sacarle mucho, apenas los nombres; y había un tal Alfred del que no paraba de hablar, pero como no especificaba, Kitty supuso que sería un amigo de la familia. En resumen, parecían bastante normalitos y simpáticos.

"¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿a qué hora volveremos?"

James se encogió de hombros, sin seguir la línea de pensamiento de Kitty. Pero antes de que ella replicase, la cogió del brazo y le señaló un coche aparcado delante de la puerta principal. El color amarillo y negro demostraba que era un taxi, y Kitty alzó una ceja al no esperárselo. Pensó que los irían a buscar, o que cogerían un autobús.

"Sube. No es una limusina, pero es lo que tenía más a mano, lo siento" –dijo con total seriedad, y GataSombra negó con la cabeza, entrando y sentándose.

"Buenas tardes" –saludó el conductor con voz neutra y servicial. James le dijo la dirección, y se puso en marcha.

Era una casa a las afueras de Connecticut, así que Kitty calculaba una hora y media de viaje, más o menos. Hora y media de paisajes urbanos y zonas de campo, con algunas urbanizaciones pequeñas, con chalecitos típicos que tenían jardín delante y una pequeña piscina detrás. Pero luego comprobó que estaba bastante a las afueras (eso, o que el taxista fue despacio deliberadamente para que el contador aumentara el precio del trayecto), ya que llevaban casi dos horas. Fuese lo que fuese, James no pareció inmutarse.

Durante el viaje fue él quien hizo las preguntas, y Kitty le habló un poco de sus padres y de su vida antes de la Academia. De cómo había descubierto sus poderes, de cuando el Profesor Xavier había ido a buscarla (y en ese momento cambió radicalmente de tema, ensombreciendo la mirada), y aprovechando para pavonearse un poco contándole todo lo que había pasado con los X-MEN. Menos mal que el conductor no era un espía.

Entre anécdota y anécdota, miraba por la ventanilla y le preguntaba a James si su casa era alguna de las que se veían.

"¿Es esa?"

Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: James negaba con la cabeza, y se reía para sus adentros.

Le había dicho que llegarían en seguida justo cuando estaban cruzando una zona boscosa, y sus ojos se pararon en una gran puerta de verja negra, rematada con dorado en las puntas retorcidas de arriba. Un gran caserón de tonos blancos asomaba al fondo, con más ventanas de las que podía contar a simple vista en sus cuatro pisos. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar (de broma, claro), el taxi paró, y al mismo tiempo a Kitty se le paró el corazón.

Rezó porque el taxi se hubiese quedado sin gasolina, o algo parecido. Pero no fue así: James se desperezó estirando los brazos, intercambió unas palabras con el conductor, le pagó y abrió la puerta, feliz de la vida. Su acompañante seguía mirando la imponente mansión, hasta que le chistó y se bajó, aún en silencio. Confiaba en que la casa de James estaría detrás, y sería un chalecito como los que había visto antes...

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" –preguntó inocentemente.

"No, es que... ¿vives aquí?" –igual trabajaba para los señores de la casa, o algo.

"Anda, claro" –contestó riendo-. "Ven, pero no hagas mucho ruido. Tenemos que vestirnos"

"¿... Qué?"

Pyros bostezó un par de veces y se rascó la nuca, sacando el brick de leche de la nevera y bebiendo de él. En un principio había considerado una pequeña victoria quedarse con la cama, y que a Avalancha le tocara el sofá para dormir. Lo que no había previsto es que, igual que él se apoderaba de toda la habitación, no sólo de la cama; Lance colonizaba toda la zona de ocio: sofá, televisión, PlayStation...

Así había comenzado una silenciosa guerra por echar al otro. Johnny había comenzado por algo suave en venganza: había vaciado todas las botellas de alcohol que había en el frigorífico por el lavabo, aprovechando que él no bebía. Total, se pasaban el día en el bar, así que Lance tampoco lo habría notado si no necesitara un chupito a todas horas. Avalancha había respondido cambiándole la pasta de dientes por champú (aunque Pyros se dio cuenta en el momento de echarla en el cepillo que, o estaba caducada, o esa textura no podía ser dentífrico), cosa que aprovechó luego Johnny: llenó el bote de champú del otro con leche merengada. Luego ciertos juegos de la Play aparecieron rayados, y unos calcetines rojos se colaron en la colada de ropa blanca, y, Johnny aún no sabía cómo, toda su ropa interior había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por ropa interior femenina.

Así que había optado por un clásico: cuando Avalancha estuviese dormido, ponerle un vaso de agua al lado y meterle la mano dentro. No sabía si funcionaría, porque lo había planeado a toda prisa al verse sin calzoncillos, pero tenía toda la tarde para preparar algo nuevo en caso negativo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"¡Me cago en la pu...!" –comenzó a maldecir a gritos, y Johnny comenzó a reírse. En suelo comenzó a temblar con violencia, y se tuvo que agarrar a la mesa (aunque antes, se le cayó un poco de leche encima). No importaba, era un precio bajo por ver a Lance en esa situación.

Se limpió un poco la cara con el trapo de la cocina, y miró la hora. Había quedado con Pietro para ver un partido, pero como no sabía dónde vivía, le había dicho que se encontrarían en el bar. Sólo tenía que vestirse (en la casa prácticamente siempre iba en pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta vieja), así que se fue a su habitación y se puso una camiseta más nueva y unos vaqueros, y encima una sudadera con capucha. Ya era costumbre, aunque no la necesitara.

Dejó a Lance echando su ropa a lavar y entrando en el baño para darse una ducha, y cerró sin más.

En el bar, Wanda estaba como siempre tras la barra. Se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, saludándola.

"¿Qué tal?" –preguntó ella cordialmente, apoyando los brazos en la barra.

Johnny se encogió de hombros, aunque se le escapó una sonrisilla por la última batalla ganada.

"Venga, suéltalo" –le dijo sonriendo, suponiendo de qué iba el tema.

"Es la broma más vieja del mundo, de verdad. Procura preguntarle luego, será más divertido si le preguntas sin saber... no tendrás piedad"

"Sois como niños, de verdad" –dijo ella entre risas.

"Tengo que marcar mi territorio" –exclamó teatralmente, cuando notó que alguien se paraba detrás de él a una velocidad pasmosa.

"Pues méate en él" –comentó Pietro, y Johnny rompió a reir.

"Casi, casi..."

Pietro miró a Wanda sin entender, y ella negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y Raven?"

"Ah, es que no se encontraba muy bien" –mintió Pietro. No tenía mucho sentido decirle que su pelo era color zanahoria y que tenía manchas azuladas e intermitentes por la piel-. "Pero el que debería preguntar soy yo, ¿y Lance?" –añadió, mirando a Johnny.

Éste se aguantó otra vez la risa, y se encogió de hombros.

"Duchándose, creo, ¿por?"

"Hombre, que queda poco para que empiece el partido..." –consultó su reloj-, "ah, pero hay tiempo. Ya bajará"

"Ah, pero, ¿él se viene?"

"Claro, hombre. Pero tranquilo, ya tendremos otra velada romántica nosotros dos solitos otro día" –dijo meloso, guiñándole un ojo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, antes de que Pyros se lo quitase de encima.

"No tengo suficiente con aguantarle en la casa... y en el bar..."

"Anda, anda" –Wanda le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, con tono conciliador-. "Es sólo que habéis empezado con mal pie, y aún no sé por qué. ¿Tan difícil es compartir piso?"

"Psé..."

Johnny subió los pies a la barra cruzada del taburete, y se encorvó un poco al apoyarse en la barra. Suspiró, dándose la vuelta y sentándose de espaldas, dando golpecitos con el talón en la madera de la barra. Aprovechando que no había clientes, Wanda se sentó en otro taburete, acompañándole. Charlaron los tres un rato, hasta que Lance por fin se dejó ver.

Entró con cara de pocos amigos, y el ver a Pyros sólo la empeoró.

"Te vas a enterar, pedazo de mierda" –murmuró al llegar a su lado, y su mirada y tono de voz cambiaron radicalmente al girarse hacia los hermanos Maximoff-. "¡Wanda, preciosa!" –la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego saludó a Pietro con chocando los puños-. "Tío"

"Os advierto a los dos que el piso no es vuestro" –dijo Wanda divertida, mirándolos a los ojos-. "Así que espero que no os paséis... y tenga que enfadarme" –añadió, aunque su voz se ensombreció y sonó más grave, y Johnny juraría que vio a Lance sudar frío al oírla. Ahora que lo pensaba, aún no sabía cuáles eran los poderes de Wanda, ni la había visto hacer nada fuera de lo normal.

"No te preocupes, cariño: seremos niños buenos" –dijo Avalancha, recuperando la compostura y guiñándole un ojo. Wanda se dio por satisfecha con eso, y volvió a sonreír como siempre.

"Wanda, deja de echarles la bronca, que no eres su madre" –se quejó Pietro, acercándose a los chicos y pasándole un brazo a cada uno por el hombro-. "Venga, que al final nos vamos a perder el principio"

Wanda fingió que los echaba con las manos.

"Oye, ¿no vais a molestar a Raven? Que os conozco y os ponéis a gritar como energúmenos..."

Pietro alzó una ceja.

"No, si Raven no va a estar en casa, ¿no ves que no le gusta ver partidos?" –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y les empujó un poco por la espalda a los otros dos para que se movieran.

Antes de que Johnny se levantase del taburete alcanzó a ver la mirada pensativa y seria de Wanda. Sí, a él también le había sonado raro que si Raven estaba enferma no se quedase en casa, pero suponía que Pietro y ella estaban tramando algo. Algo que, por lo visto, Wanda no sabía.

No sabía cómo había pasado. De verdad que había seguido todos sus movimientos una y otra vez, y no sabía cuándo se había vuelto todo tan absurdo y surrealista. Volvió a repasar mentalmente los hechos:

Uno: James le había pedido que le acompañara al cumpleaños de su hermano. Era una petición algo precipitada, pero entraba dentro de lo normal.

Dos: habían cogido un taxi para un recorrido de dos horas, y James había pagado sin inmutarse por el precio. Raro, sí, pero se explicaba con el punto tres.

Tres: James vivía en una mansión donde el baño tenía pinta de ser más grande que toda su casa. Vamos, que tenía mucho dinero. Eso era sorprendente, pero de nuevo, entraba dentro de lo medianamente normal.

Entonces, no entendía su situación actual. No entendía porqué seguía a James agazapada, intentando no hacer ruido por detrás de los setos que rodeaban la casa, aprovechando la creciente oscuridad como si fuesen dos ninjas. Porqué se paraban en un lateral de la mansión, donde James hacía cálculos rápidos en voz baja, para acabar lanzando una telaraña al marco superior de una de las ventanas de arriba, que estaría en el –Kitty contó los pisos- tercero.

Pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que fuesen a colarse, pero eso sí que no tenía sentido. O igual es que James no se llevaba bien con su familia, y entonces no podía dejarse ver... pero entonces, ¿para qué había ido al cumpleaños, en primer lugar? O igual quería hacer una entrada triunfal.

"Agárrate" –le dijo James, señalando a su espalda.

"... ¿Cómo?"

James puso los ojos en blanco, y flexionó un poco las piernas, quedando a la altura de Kitty.

"Súbete a mi espalda y cruza los brazos, ¡pero cuidado con ahogarme, eh!"

Kitty se subió dando un pequeño saltito, y se agarró a su cuello sin apretar mucho los brazos. Craso error.

"Oh Dios mío, ¡no pesas nada! ¡Come algo, mujer!" –le dijo entre risas, dando un salto hacia arriba y apoyando los pies en la pared, escalando literalmente. Kitty ahogó un grito, no sabía si por verse de repente con los pies colgando o porque acababa de descubrir que tenía un poquitín de vértigo.

Olvidándose pronto de las advertencias del moreno, se aferró a él todo lo fuerte que pudo: apretó el abrazo y le rodeó con las piernas, como un bebé koala a su madre.

"¡...Pero no hagas tanta fuerza...!"

Al final, entre los intentos de James por respirar normalmente y las súplicas al cielo de Kitty para que la telaraña aguantase el peso de los dos, llegaron a la ventana indicada. El moreno apoyó los pies en el alféizar, girándose un poco e instándola a que bajara. Ella bajó de un salto, respirando tranquila una vez tuvo los pies sobre suelo firme.

"¿Dónde estamos?" –preguntó, confusa y algo enfadada.

"En la habitación de mi hermana Alex" –contestó sin prestar mucha atención, yendo directo al armario.

"... ¿Qué? ¿Y si entra? ¿Qué se va a pensar?"

"Ah, no te preocupes. Esta habitación sólo es para la ropa, ¿ves? No hay cama, sólo un gran armario empotrado y muchos espejos" –explicó como quien cuenta que el cielo es azul.

Kitty echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que era cierto. No quería ni imaginar la de trapitos que debía haber ahí... y entonces, entendió porqué le había dicho que 'tenían que vestirse'. Y por qué le había dicho que con cualquier cosa que se pusiera bastaba. Y se negó.

"No"

James la miró sin comprender.

"No, ¿qué?"

"No me pienso poner nada de tu hermana"

"¿Por qué? ¡Si tenéis prácticamente la misma talla!"

"¿Pero y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Te parece normal querer que use algo de tu hermana cuando voy a cenar con tu familia? ¡Se van a dar cuenta!" –exclamó, gesticulando exageradamente-. "Y además no me parece bien usarla sin su permiso" –añadió, porque le parecía que eso sonaba más noble.

James ya había abierto una de las puertas, revelando un montón de vestidos de gala, ordenados por colores. En esa zona estaban los verdes y azules, por lo que pudo ver.

"Si no se acuerda de lo que tiene, y la mayoría sólo los ha usado una vez..." –rebuscó un poco y sacó uno azul celeste, que tenía una flor en la base de unos de los tirantes-. "¿Te gusta?"

Kitty negó con la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados.

"Oye, si no te quieres poner ninguno, vale; pero a mis padres no les va a parecer muy bien que no vayas de etiqueta"

Y aunque lo parecía, por alguna razón no sonó a amenaza. James la miraba con un gesto totalmente indiferente en la cara, como si realmente le diese igual; y Kitty sopesó sus opciones: podía aceptar y arriesgarse a que la descubrieran, quedando mal con los padres de James. Podía ir con su ropa normal, quedando mal con los padres de James. O podía irse, arreglárselas para volver a la Academia huyendo de la guardia privada de los Kudrow (bueno, eso se lo había inventado, pero seguro que tenían algo parecido), y quedar muy mal con los padres de James.

Al final, le echó otro vistazo al vestido. Total, ya que el día se había vuelto absurdo y surrealista, por qué no probar.

"No me gusta el color"

James sonrió.

"Vale, ¿qué te parece éste?" –preguntó, sacando otro de un rojo intenso. Kitty sacó la lengua, no quería algo tan llamativo-. "Pues... ¿éste?" –y sacó uno rosa chicle, con un montón de volantes. Kitty no sabía si reír o llorar, y al final le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que mejor quitara eso de delante de sus narices.

El perchero que estaba al lado de la ventana se fue llenando de vestidos, no podía creer que hubiese sacado tantos y en el armario no pareciese haber huecos. Al final, más por pensar que llevaban ahí mucho tiempo que por otra cosa, escogió uno negro. Era sencillo, corto, con los tirantes finos y el escote recto. Total, para lo que iba a ser.

James asintió, y tras guardar el resto de los vestidos en su lugar de la escala cromática correspondiente, se acercó a un cajón y, tras rebuscar un poco, sacó un par de sandalias.

"Toma, esas te pegan con el vestido. Y creo que son de tu número"

Kitty se quedó con las sandalias y el vestido en las manos, y sonrió de medio lado.

"No sabía que estabas tan puesto en moda" –le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

"Qué puedo decir, soy una caja de sorpresas"

Kitty rodó los ojos, y se quedó allí plantada esperando para cambiarse. Pero James no se movía de su sitio. Carraspeó un poco, a ver si se daba por aludido.

Pero no.

"... Me voy a cambiar y eso"

"Ya"

Kitty no sabía si era tonto o muy persistente.

"... ¿Te puedes ir?"

"¡Ah! Claro, sí. Así me visto yo también" –dijo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la situación. Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Kitty esperaba que volviese a por ella, porque si no, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de encontrar la salida.

Una vez estuvo cambiada del todo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer con su ropa. Doblándola un poco y poniendo sus Converse encima, las guardó en uno de los cajones, memorizando cuál era. Anduvo un poco por la habitación para hacerse a los zapatos, que le quedaban un poco grandes y se le resbalaba el pie.

Mientras esperaba, se miró en uno de los espejos. Era uno de esos vestidos que le quedan bien a todo el mundo, pero sonrió satisfecha. Se veía muy elegante.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera buscar un sitio donde esconderse, James asomó la cabeza y entró.

Si alguna vez había pensado en él como en un científico loco, ahora lo retiraba. Perfectamente peinado y vestido de traje, podía ver al niño rico que vivía en aquella mansión.

"Como James Bond, ¿eh?" –dijo, tirando de las solapas de su americana-. "¿Ves? Era tu talla. Te queda muy bien. Aunque debería haber cogido uno que tuviera un fruncido, para disimular tu falta de pecho..."

Kitty le dio un pisotón.

"No te han enseñado a dar cumplidos, ¿eh? Con lo bien que te estaba quedando... "

"En esta vida no se puede ser sincero..." –murmuró, mirándose el pie y poniendo morritos. Luego estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo crujir un poco los huesos y estirando la espalda. La chaqueta se le arrugó un poco por donde estaba abrochada, y cuando volvió a su posición, se la atusó un poco para que quedase lisa.

"Bueno... ¿y ahora qué?"

"Sólo un detallito" –dio un paso hacia ella, y le quitó el coletero dejando caer su melena castaña por la espalda. Le ahuecó un poco para que se fuera la forma de la coleta, y sonrió satisfecho-. "Perfecto. Podemos irnos"

Incomprensiblemente, la bajada fue mucho más tranquila y sencilla que la subida, por no decir rápida. De unos pocos saltitos ya estaban en el suelo.

Intentando no mancharse las sandalias y poniendo muecas porque le entraban piedrecitas y le molestaban, deshicieron el camino que habían andado agazapados hasta la entrada principal. Por fin, con suelo adoquinado, caminaron por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de la mansión, donde James pulsó el timbre nada más llegar.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre algo mayor. Tenía el pelo canoso peinado con la raya al lado, estaba perfectamente afeitado y sonreía amablemente, y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrasen.

"Felicitaciones por la compañía, señorito" –dijo divertido, haciendo una reverencia.

"Esta es Kitty, Alfred" –presentó James alegremente-. "Kitty, este es Alfred"

"Un placer, señorita"

Kitty le devolvió el saludo un poco cohibida. Era evidente que era el mayordomo, pero como James no dijo nada, ella hizo lo propio. Parecía un hombre simpático y con humor, y le guiñó un ojo a James después de que éste le chocara la mano y entraran en el vestíbulo.

Era la casa más grande que Kitty había visto nunca. Bueno, la verdad es que era el vestíbulo más grande que había visto, ahí cabía prácticamente su pequeña casa de Illinois, sin contar con la decoración, que podría pagar todos su años de universidad con sólo esa lámpara de araña. Oh, de araña tenía que ser…

Apenas le dio tiempo de admirar los muebles y la iluminación, porque James tiró de ella elegantemente, detrás del mayordomo. Pst, seguía sonando extremadamente exagerado tener mayordomo en estos tiempos, Kitty no salía de su asombro y le daba la impresión de que lo miraba todo con ojos de rana, muy abiertos, como una niña pequeña que han llevado a DisneyLand. Bueno, igual ellos tenían un parque temático privado, visto lo visto…

La hizo parar detrás de una puerta lacada, blanca y con cristales; como las de las casas ricas de la TV. Doble, claro, para poder hacer buenas entradas, aunque en esos momentos hubiera preferido unas del tipo de bar del oeste. En ese momento negó con la cabeza, pensando que o estaba muy nerviosa o se le estaban pegando las bromas absurdas de James, y ambas posibilidades le parecían igual de malas. Respiró despacio, inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar. Parecía estar mejor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que James la sujetaba caballerosamente del brazo, y que les presentaron y Alfred les dejó pasar con una leve reverencia.

Cinco pares de ojos la miraban confusos, unos más amigablemente que otros. Pudo distinguir perfectamente al matrimonio Kudrow, al chico alto que debía ser Chris, el cumpleañero; y otras dos chicas, que debían ser las hermanas de James para que le salieran las cuentas. Incluso pudo reconocer la que le había 'prestado' el vestido, que debía ser la más bajita.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Y a pesar de su expresión en blanco, por dentro tenía ganas de darle una patada en cierta zona sensible a James.

"¿Vienes acompañado? ¡Deberías habérnoslo dicho!" –exclamó la señora Kudrow, a modo de saludo.

Sí, efectivamente, estaba sola ante el peligro. Debía haber supuesto que no habría más acompañantes. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber lo que el protocolo decía de esos momentos.

Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga. Muy, muy larga. Y era que curioso que, a varios kilómetros, Pyros acabaría pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Era la primera vez que Pyros entraba en el piso de Pietro. Era… bastante cuco. No era una palabra muy masculina, pero era la verdad. Suponía que era el toque que le había dado Raven, pero tampoco era un piso femenino. Era… bueno, minimalista. Como de diseño y esas cosas, aunque el sofá parecía muy cómodo, y comprobó que lo era cuando se dejó caer y se hundió en los mullidos cojines.

Lance, como el macho que era, se sentó despatarrado y puso las botas encima de la mesita que había delante, despreocupado. Pietro se las arregló para quitárselas de ahí rápidamente, tan rápido que sólo podía haber sido él, alegando algo sobre que ahí iba a estar la comida. Pero bueno, si había platos daba un poco igual, ¿no?

El caso es que Pietro era un buen anfitrión, y les trajo cerveza (y una Coca-Cola para Johnny), y mientras bebes es más difícil pelearte, sobre todo si no quieres que se te caiga el contenido de la botella, así que Pyros y Lance estaban relativamente tranquilos. Aún así, se alegró cuando Mercurio volvió y se colocó entre ellos dos, dejando las cajas de pizza encima de la mesa y dándole un trago a su propio botellín.

"¿Dónde cojones tienes el mando…?" –preguntó Lance, revolviendo entre los cojines, porque ya había mirado en la mesa y en los muebles de alrededor.

"Debajo de la tele, en esa caja" –dijo distraídamente, señalando. Aunque acabó yendo él, y la verdad es que fue una buena idea, porque en esa caja había, por lo menos, 8 mandos diferentes. ¿Cuántas cosas que necesiten mando a distancia se pueden tener?

Encendió la televisión y comprobaron, aliviados, que aún no había empezado. Pero ya estaban retransmitiendo en el campo de juego los minutos previos, así que se acomodaron.

Se sorprendió pensando que no estaba tan mal.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

**Notas finales: **Sí, sé que prometí (indirectamente, pero lo hice xDU) que en este capítulo sería la cena de Kitty con la familia de James, pero nunca pensé que los preliminares me ocupasen tanto D: Srsly… Así que he decidido partirlo en dos, el capítulo siguiente se llamará Los padres de él :3

También sé que en éste capítulo prácticamente no salen más personajes que Kitty, James y la zona de la Hermandad, pero era necesario. He estado sin James mucho tiempo y me pide salir, me pide que cuente chistes malos y que haga tonterías, y además esa cena es importante. Nos os preocupéis porque también habrá mucho del resto, incluso de los profesores; que los tengo un poco abandonados. Igual es que se toman las cosas con más calma (?). Y sobre la zona de los tres machorros viendo el fútbol… bueno, no creo que os esperéis lo viene. No será nada exagerado, de hecho será muy leve y subliminal, pero siendo yo, tenía que meter algo de 'eso'. Joi joi joi, me encanta crear intriga. Nah, sólo tenéis que pensar en verde. Heinekein ;D (?)

Y, bueno, ya he hablado mucho en las notas del principio, así que paso a comentar los reviews :3

**Tari Elik: **Antes que nada, tengo que decirte que estoy impresionada. ¡Tienes una intuición increíble! O eso, o yo soy demasiado obvia escribiendo, mi orgullo me dice que es mejor la primera opción (?) xD No, pero en serio, tendré que esforzarme más para que las cosas te sorprendan, porque lo sacas todo a la primera! Pero eso está bien, es bueno que sea un reto porque lo hace más divertido x3

Siento no tener mucho tiempo para contestar todos tus reviews paso por paso (la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión cuando son tan completos x3), y a parte hay muchas cosas que se contestan en los capítulos, pero como cosa general te diré que ni Bobby sabe lo que piensa con respecto a Pícara y Remy, que efectivamente estaba pensando que fuesen Júbilo, Dylan, Dash, Kath y Ángel los que fuesen a la ciudad de compras, que puede que los que se están reagrupando no sean los X-MEN precisamente, que Dylan tiene razones dolorosas para tratar como trata a Antorcha (algún día escribiré ese capítulo, es otro de los que tengo pensados al detalle) y que la Cura no era tan efectiva ;D

La verdad es que sí, me cuesta llevar tantos personajes a la vez, sobre todo a la hora de seguís pequeños detalles; pero me releo una y otra vez los antiguos para apuntar cosas, y si no ya están mis beta-readers para decirme que me falta tal cosa por explicar ^^ Lo más difícil es distinguir lo que llevo escrito de lo que tengo pensado, porque a veces se me mezclan y no sé si ya he dicho algo o no xDU Pero bueno, también es más divertido así, y te puedo asegurar que cada personaje está metido por alguna razón y tiene un puesto en la historia ^^

**Tarastupida: **Bueno, como me dejaste review en el capi 5 no sé si habrás llegado hasta aquí, pero si lo has hecho, antes que nada gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y sí, a mi me pasa infinitas veces que tengo que estudiar y me pongo a hacer otras cosas, yo que encima me distraigo con el vuelo de una mosca D:

**feniXgirl: **Sí, Spider es poco original xD La verdad es que a estos OCs los creamos cuando teníamos unos 11 o 12 años, pero los hemos ido puliendo con el tiempo, así que en el fondo, la base de los cuatro es bastante simple xD

Puede que sea difícil seguir la historia con tanta gente, intentaré centrarme cada vez en unos pocos para que sea más llevadera, a ver qué tal. Sobre Antorcha como estudiante, bueno, es un poco lo de Remy, realmente es más para tenerlos ocupados que otra cosa. Puede que acabe siendo profesor de algo, o ayudante de. Pero se lo tendrá que ganar.

La Cura nunca me pareció del todo efectiva, y además el que no fuese permanente daba lugar a muchas historias : D. Sobre Wanda y Pyros… de momento es más una relación de amistad que otra cosa, pero descubrirán que son muy compatibles el uno con el otro, y Wanda aprecia tener cerca a alguien que no es un machote barriobajero como todos los tíos que conoce. No digo nada más…

Sobre Tormenta puede que tengas razón, pero lo que intentaba mostrar es que no es que ella no se vea capaz de hacerse cargo de la Escuela, si no que piensa que quizá no pueda hacerlo tan bien como lo hizo Xavier. De todos modos pensaré en eso, tendré que pulirlo un poco :3 El Kurt de la peli no me acabó de gustar, pero en sí es un personaje que me gusta mucho e intento hacerle más bromista, pero para no dar un salto muy grande desde las películas, voy poco a poco.

Yo también pienso que Magneto no es malo. La verdad es que aún no tengo pensado quién será el malo maloso de la historia, pero te puedo asegurar que Magneto, aunque lo fuese, no sería malo a secas. Todos tenemos una filosofía, y puede que a veces choquen, y es verdad que sus métodos no son del todo ortodoxos, pero la cosa no quedaría ahí. Sobre Cíclope, si encuentro un modo 'creíble' de hacerlo, lo pensaré.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar con tanto detalle!

**Annie: **Me alegra que te guste! Ya me contarás qué te parece éste =P


End file.
